Unexpected Troubles
by nanors123
Summary: June and Seradia grow close over the year they've been traveling together. In order to keep her safe June's had to endure a curse. The curse of the beast, and the only ones to help her are the Companions. Vilkas isn't prepared for this and Farkas discovers strange feelings growing inside him for Seradia.
1. Chapter 1

**SO AT THE BEGINNING OR END OF SOME OF THE CHAPTERS I AM GOING TO POST THIS LITTLE SIDE STORY. I'M SURE BY THE HINTS AND MY LAST STORY YOU KNOW WHO THIS MAN IS. AT LEAST I HOPE SO ^_^. ENJOY! THIS STORY MAY HAVE SEXUAL CONTENT IN IT AND SPOILERS.**

* * *

It was dark and wet. _Drip, drip, drip_. Was all he heard from a leak somewhere near by. How long had he been there? He had lost count, he had lost feeling in his arms they had been chained up for so long. Many times had they come to torture him for information but than it suddenly stopped. Everything went quiet. Is it over? Who won? He would often ask himself. To escape the dark cell he would drift off into his mind, drift off to the little farm he owned with his family. Oh how he missed them, his little girl. How old is she now? Did his wife wait for him or find another?

He enjoyed the memories he had of his daughter, they would spend hours in the barn shooting arrows at targets. They would spend all day in the woods hunting and just enjoying the beautiful days of Skyrim. He couldn't remember the smell of the fresh air, he didn't even remeber what the sun felt like on his face. His beard had grown and his hair was dirty, he was in nothing but rags. He slowly opened his eyes and watched a small bug crawl over his leg. ' _I'm going to die here._ ' He thought to himself many times.

He had lost hope many years ago and accepted what was to be. ' _Soon..I will be in Sovingard.._ ' He slowly closed his eyes and began to drift off again. But the loud clashes of blades knocked him out of it, he jumped and looked up. He heard screams and fighting, he clenched his fists as he kept his eyes peeled to his cell door. The Thalmor that was watching him quickly got up from his seat and hurried out of the room but the moment he stepped out he was shot with an arrow. He tensed up and waited.

He heard footsteps enter the room and soon before him stood three men in strange armor he had not seen before. It was chain mail with blue cloth covering it. They quickly unlocked his cell door and freed him from his chains. Once his hands went free he fell to the ground unable to move them. "What is your name soldier?" One of them asked. They could tell that he had seen war by the look on his face. "Gromar.." He slowly answered. He groaned in pain as they put one his arms around their necks and helped him up from the ground "You have nothing to worry about anymore Gromar, the Stormcloaks are here." The soldier said. ' _Stormcloaks? How long have I been here?_ '

 **(*) (*) (*) (*)**

June and Seradia had been traveling together for about a year now, they've been all over and doing things for others. Mainly because Seradia made June help others, June would of just rather of left them but Seradia wouldn't let her. They even joined the Bard's College in Solitude, well Seradia did June just did work for them. Seradia learned how to play a couple instruments and how to sing correctly and June, well that kind of thing just wasn't for June. She only did their bidding to get paid.

They only stayed at the Bard's College for a couple months and than moved on somewhere else. Even though June would never admit it she had grown close to Seradia. They became close friends and June felt like she was a sister. After the Bard's College they went to Solitude and than from Solitude to Windhelm, there June did some things for Ulfric to get a map to an area that they needed to go to.

After all that they were now near the town Falkreath and they were beside a river that was in the woods. June was sitting down on the ground and had her back against a tree with her arms behind her head. Seradia was kneeling down by the river splashing water on her face. The cool water felt good against her hot skin, she dried her face and than sighed in relief. It was a warm day for Skyrim and there was a small breeze. Seradia looked up at the sky admiring the puffy white clouds that floated along.

Seradia noticed something in the corner of her eye, she looked down at the river and saw small flowers floating on top of the water. "Hey look!" She smiled as she admired the different colored flowers floating by. June looked over and raised an eyebrow. "It's not that big of a deal there just flowers." Seradia rolled her eyes and than looked back at her. "You need to learn to enjoy the small things." She furrowed her eyebrows down. June just looked away. "Whatever." Was all she said. Seradia let out a sigh and looked back at the flowers admiring them.

She heard something rustle in the bushes turned towards them. a small white fox came walking out of them, the fox had bright gold eyes. Seradia smiled at it but she found it strange that a fox approached them so casually. The fox sat down and just stared at Seradia, it almost looked like it was admiring her with its little curious eyes. June let out a loud sigh that made her jump and quickly look at her.

"You done yet? Let's get moving already." June was now up from the ground and rubbing her sore behind from sitting down too looked back at the fox but it was gone. ' _Weird.._ ' She thought to herself as she got up from the ground. She saw that June was already walking away so she had to quickly run after her to catch up.

They made their way to Falkreath and by the time they got there it was growing dark. When they entered the town they heard whispers all around them about a recent murder, it peaked their interest but it was too late to find anything out about it. They went into the Inn and the Inn Keeper said his cheesy line like they all do, June bought them two rooms and than joined Seradia at one of the tables to eat dinner.

"It's just awful.." They heard a woman near by speak. June slightly turned her head towards the man and woman who was talking to hear better of what they were saying. "I know I can't believe it..Poor little girl she never did anything to deserve that.." The man said shaking his head and looking down at the ground. Seradia took a bite of her bread and June got up from her seat and walked over to them.

"I don't mean to intrude but I over heard you speaking about a little girl?" June asked them. The man and the woman exchanged looks and than looked back at her. "Yes, a little girl got murdered here in Falkreath." The woman answered. "She was torn to pieces by a man named Sinding..Never heard of any man doing that before it was like..Some kind of monster got a hold of her..Oh her poor parents are in such grief.." The man slowly looked down at the ground.

June rubbed her chin as she listened to them speak. "What happened to this Sinding?" She asked. "He's in jail awaiting his death I'm sure. He deserves no less." The woman sneered as she thought about him. June asked them a couple more questions and than walked back over to the table sitting back down by Seradia. "Find anything out?" She asked with her mouth full of food. "Yea, I'm going to check it out in the morning." June took a drink of her mead. The two finsihed their food and drinks than called it a night.

The morning came fast and June woke up to find Seradia was already awake and eating breakfast. She walked over to the mirror that was hung on the wall in her room and examined her appearance. Her hair had grown a lot and it was getting in the way, not to mention it also looked very messy now. June decided that it was time for a hair cut. She got out her dagger and pulled her back quickly cutting most of it off making it short. She started to layer it so that it looked even, she decided to keep some of her bangs.

Once she was finished she ruffled her hair up to get some of the loose pieces out and when she was done she looked back in the mirror. The length of her hair went down to her jaw bone, short hair suited her and now it won't get in the way when she is fighting. She walked out of the room and sat down next to Seradia grabbing herself a plat of food, She felt Seradia's eyes on her so she slightly looked at her.

Seradia's eyes were widened and she had paused while chewing a mouth full of food, she just sat there staring at June as if she had something on her face. June sneered and quickly looked away. "What?" She asked a bit annoyed. Seradia quickly swallowed down her food. "Hair cut?" She asked with a bit of amusement in her voice. "Yea? So what.." June said keeping her eyes away. "It just..Looks different.." Seradia was trying to hold back her laughter. To her June looked funny with short hair but it seemed like June did not care.

June ignored her annoyed snickers and just started to eat her food. "After breakfast I want to go to the Falkreath jail." She said. "I think I'm going to sit this one out." Seradia said with a mouth full of food. "Really?" June looked at her a little surprised. "Yea, I want to catch up on my books." Seradia answered as she gave her her usual sweet smile.

June rolled her eyes and continued to eat. She didn't understand why Seradia liked reading so much. It was just dumb tales written down on paper, she felt like Seradia always had her head in the clouds. Not only that she was always writing something, she always thought it was a journal but she found out that Seradia was writing her own book.

June quickly finished her breakfast and grabbed her bow leaving the Inn. She headed straight for the dungeon, it was a dark and smelly place. She walked down stairs and found out that this Sinding was in the cell far back in the room. She approached the cell and saw it was round and had water in it. She saw a man with blonde hair and wearing nothing but pants sitting down in the water not caring if he was getting wet.

He heard footsteps approach his cell and looked up. He was surprised to see the blonde headed woman standing in front of hid cell door. He furrowed his eyebrows down as he got up from the ground and walked up to his door looking at her. "What are you doing here? Are you here to gonk at the monster? Or are you here to put me down?" He asked with a frown. "Neither." June answered as she examined him. June had a feeling that there was more to this than everybody thought, that is why she took interest in it.

The man looked confused. "Than why are you here?" he asked her. "You're Sinding right?" She asked. He nodded. "I want to know why you did it." She crossed her arms. Sinding quickly looked down and took a few steps away from the cell door. "I..I didn't mean to do it I swear!" He quickly looked back up at her. "Sure that's what all killers say." She mocked him a little making him glare at her. "But I'm telling the truth! I..I lost control.." The look of guilt spilled over his face.

June furrowed her eyebrows down. "What do you mean?" She asked him. "I mean..." He hesitated but than just let out a sigh. "Oh what's the point in lying about it now.." He mumbled to himself. "I have a...Secret.." He slowly walked up the steps. "You see..I'm a werewolf.." He slowly admitted. June's eyes widened disbelieving, this man was mad! June quickly looked away and was about to walk away but he stopped her. "Please wait! You have to believe me!" He pleaded.

She looked back at him. "Just let me explain!" He pleaded some more. June sighed and turned back towards the cell. "You see when the hunt calls me I..I loose control. So I stole this ring from the Daedric Lord Hircine. I've heard stories about it and about how it can help you control the beast so I stole it from Hircine hoping it would help me but he wasn't too happy so he cursed the ring making it impossible for me to control the beast and what's worse is that I have no idea when the transformations will happen now..." He looked down at the ground as he explained. "So that explains what happend to the little girl..I..I lost control and she was there..." Sinding rubbed his forehead as he remembered.

June tilted her head as she listened to him, she still thought he was mad. "So now you know the truth.." He paused and than quickly looked back up at her. "Please I beg you, you must help me!" He pleaded. "I don't want this damn ring anymore so please..Help me return it to Hircine." He took the ring off and held it out to her. June just looked at it for a moment and than slowly took it from him. "I can't bare to face him.." Sinding said with a frown. "Where exactly do I find a Daedric Lord?" June asked him with a snarky voice as she examined the ring.

"I've heard rumors of a great white elk that roams the forests outside of Falkreath. I believe that is the Daedric Lord Hircine." Sinding nodded to her. June examined the ring a bit more and than looked back at him. "Alright.." She agreed to help. A smile of relief formed on his face. "Thank you! I will repay you some day I swear it!" He than backed away from the cell door till he reached the middle of the cell. June watched him carefully.

He held his arms up as he looked up, he than took a deep breath and started to transform. June couldn't believe her eyes, dark black fur was growing from his skin and his bones and muscles began to re shape themselves. One he had completely transformed he let out a loud roar and than climbed the wall and escaped his cell out a window. June quickly left the room and building, she than heard the guards yelling and chase after the beast that escaped.

June looked at the ring and examined it some more. "alright..Time for hunting.." She mumbled as she started to walk. She left town and entered into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

June had been in the forests for what seemed like hours now, she'd been searching for a long time and had no luck. All she found was normal elk's. She sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck, she found nothing and was close to giving up. She started to walk away but she heard leaves rustle near her, she quickly looked and her eyes widened as she saw a great white beast stand before her. It was the elk that Sinding told her about. It's fur was as white as snow, it's eyes gold like the sun.

June quickly pulled back an arrow and shot it before it could get away, the elk cried out in pain and than fell to the ground. She walked up to it and examined it closely. Suddenly the spirit of the elk appeared right before her. "Hello fellow hunter!" It talked! June blinked and looked at confused. "Are you Hircine?" She asked it. "I am. It appears you have been looknig for me." He spoke again.

June examined it. "I am hear to return this to you." She held the ring out to him. He looked at it. "Ah my artifact that my little rebel stole from me." He was referring to Sinding. "I will accept it but I wish to ask you of something more." He looked up at her. June raised an eyebrow. "I want you to hunt down this rebel beast and kill him." He commanded. "Kill him? He has done no harm to me." June furrowed her eyebrows down at him. "Yes but he has done harm to an innocent yes? Why let him get away with that so easily Dragonborn?" She looked at him surprised. "You know who I am?" She asked him.

"Of course, me and all of my Daedric brothers and sisters know of you." He said with amusements in his voice. "So how about it?" He asked her again. June thought about it for a moment, he was right. Beast or not Sinding murdered an innocent child and deserved to be punished. "Alright but I'm only doing it for the girl he killed. Don't think I'm doing this for you." She crossed her arms. "Of course! He is in what he thinks his is sanctuary. It is called the Bloated Man's Grotto, now go." Hircine commanded and than disappeared.

June made her way through the forests and found the place that Hircine told her to go to. She went inside and found corpse's laying around with shredded to pieces but one of them seemed to still be alive. It was a Khajiit man. She hurried over to him and kneeled down in front of him. "Sinding...Killed other hunters...Find him and kill him for..The name of the Hircine.." The Khajiit than finally died from loosing to much blood. June sighed and got up walking further down the path.

"Hello there friend." Sinding was ontop of a ledge above her. She looked up at him seeing that he was still in his beast form. ' _I still can't believe the myth is real..._ ' She thought to herself as she examined him. "Friend?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes, you helped me get rid of the ring." He replied. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I am no friend of yours. Hircine has sent me to kill you." She said with a cold voice. "I figured he would send someone after me. Look if you let me go than I'll stay away from society, I now know that I can't be around other people. I've learned from my mistakes." He said with regret in his voice.

June just shook her head. "No. I'm not doing this for Hircine, I'm doing this for the little girl you killed. You need to answer for your crimes." June glared at him a little. "I..I see.." He let out a sigh. "Than so be it but I will not go down with out a fight." He than turned around and than jumped off the cliff. Once he did June heard screams. "Son of a." She quickly took off down the path trying to catch up to him.

She followed a trail of bodies till she reached the end of the path and there stood Sinding covered in blood. "Come on then!" He yelled as he rushed at her. June quickly moved out of the way and than shot an arrow at him. The arrow stuck him right in the back, he roared in pain and also anger. He turned back towards her and bolted for her again. June tried to ready another arrow but he came at her too fast and tackled her to the ground. "Oof!" He was heavy and was crushing her. June quickly put a hand on his face trying to hold his head back from her, he was trying to bite her neck.

It was hard because he was strong, Sinding put one of his claws down on her shoulder and gripped it tightly. His claws were digging deeply into her skin. June cried out in pain as he tore her skin open, this was defiantly a rock and a hard place. June knew what she had to do and she knew she had to be quick. She quickly let of his face and punched him hard to make his stagger for a moment so she could grab her dagger from her pouch. He growled at her and than went right for her neck again but before he could get to it June shoved her dagger right into the side of his head.

He collapsed down right on top of her making her cry out in pain again. "Dammit!" She cursed as she pushed his giant limp body off of her. She groaned in pain as she held her arm and rolled to her side, he cut her deep and she was quickly bleeding out. "Stupid.." She got on her belly and slowly got up on her knees still holding her upper arm. She looked over at the beast's body making sure it was dead. A blue light started to surround it and a spirit that looked like the human form of Sinding walked out of the corpse. June blinked and looked up at it. "Well done." It was Hircine.

She looked up at him and was about to speak but pain that suddenly spread through out her body stopped her. "Ah!" She cried out as she fell to the ground completely. She felt a rush of many emotions swirling through her body, she could feel herself start to change into something else. "It appears you have been harmed by the beast and so the beast blood now flows with in you." Hircine grinned as she knelt down in front of June. "Just as I planned." He sounded amused as he watched her struggling with the pain. "W-what?" She slowly looked up at him, her eyes were beginning to change from green to red.

"Yes, I knew you were going to contract the beast from my little rebel. I put these things in motion." Hircine laughed. June glared at him, she opened her mouth to speak but the pain struck her again and all that came out was a painful cry. "The first change is always the most painful." He observed her. "But I can take this from you.." He started to say. June already knew where this was going. She looked back up at him. "What do you want?" She asked through her teeth. She could feel them begin to form into fangs.

Hircine grinned with pleasure written all over his face, it was like he enjoyed seeing her like this. "You're companion." He answered. June furrowed her eyebrows down at him. "Sera?" She was confused. "Yes, I desire her. I want her to be mine. Give her to me and I shall release you from this curse. But deny me and you shall suffer forever." He continued to watch her. June quickly glared at him. "No! No way!" She refused. Hircine glared at her. "You really think you have what it takes to tame the beast! I will offer one last time, give her to me or suffer forever." He got closer to her glaring at her deeply. "Oblivion to you! No way! I will not do that to her!" June yelled at him.

Hircine glare increased as he stood up from the ground. "Very well Dragonborn! From this day forward you will be a wild beast, one that will kill and be feared! But just because you denied me doesn't mean I can't have her. I **will** have her!" Hircine started to back away from June. "Good luck Dragonborn." He mocked her as he slowly faded away. ' _No, I won't let him!_ ' She thought to herself as she tried to deny the pain and change.

She started to get up but it as just too much and knocked her back down to the ground. "Aaaah!" Her voice became a roar and her muscles started to expand making her armor tight on her. She quickly took her armor off, it was only making it more painful and once she was completely naked fur began to grow from her skin and than everything went dark.

Seradia was sitting at one of the tables in the Inn and just finished one of her books, she looked out the window seeing it was well past dark and June was still not back. ' _Well that's weird.._ ' She furrowed her eyebrows down as she got a little worried. ' _Maybe it's just taking a bit longer and she'll probably be back by morning._ ' Seradia tried to make herself feel better. She waited a little longer for her but she still didn't come back. She decided to go ahead and pay for another day for their rooms and go to sleep. ' _I'm sure she'll be back._ ' She kept trying to make herself feel better as she laid down in bed and went to sleep.

Moring came and Seradia just finished getting dressed, she hoped that June returned and she went to her room to see. A frown quickly appeared on her face as she saw that the bed was empty. She quickly walked out of the room and walked up to the Inn keeper who was behind the counter. "Excuse me but have you seen my friend around? Blonde hair, rude." Seradia explained.

The Inn keeper just shook her head and continued to clean the mugs. Seradia panicked and ran out of the Inn. June was never gone this long and it made her worry. Seradia asked around town and many of the citizens told her that they saw her go into the woods. Seradia quickly went to the woods and looked around for her.

Seradia had been looking for hours and there was no sign. "June!" She called out to her many times and there were no responses. "Dammit!" She cursed as she started to run around looking frantically. "Where in Oblivion-" Seradia began to speak to herself but a low groan in the distance cut her off. She quickly looked around and went where she heard it. She came to a hill and at the bottom of it was June. "June!" Seradia yelled as she slid down the hill and knelt down by her side.

She was completely naked and covered in blood, her shoulder was badly wounded. "Oh June! What happened to you!" Seradia took off the top layer of her robes and laid it on top of June to cover her up. Seradia tried to heal her with her magic but for some reason it wasn't working. "What do I do.." Seradia covered her mouth as she looked at June. Her breathing was slowing down and most of the blood on her didn't look like it was hers. Seradia just sat there trying to think and than she heard voices and footsteps in the distance. Her heart leaped in her chest and she quickly got up from the ground. "I'll be right back! Just hold on June!" Seradia said and than quickly ran up the hill and towards the voices.

"Think that will be an end to the bear attacks?" Farkas asked Aela. They had just finished a job not to long ago. A farmer asked for the companions help because his farm kept getting attacked by a pack of bears so Aela and Farkas tracked down the bears to their den and killed them. "I hope so." Aela said. She than stopped and started to look around, Farkas looked at her confused. "This is a pretty nice hunting ground, how about we catch some game before we head back home?" She smiled at Farkas. "Sure, why not." He said with a shrug.

Aela quickly got out her bow as she already heard something approaching them. "Well this will be quick." She said with a smile as she started to pull back an arrow. Farkas watched her till he suddenly picked up a strange scent in the air, it was not the smell of an animal. "Wait!" He said quickly grabbed her arrow stopping her from shooting it. "What the hell Farkas?" Aela glared at him a little bit. "It's not-" A girl stumbled out from the bushes cutting him off. She had tripped over a root that was sticking up from the ground.

They both looked at her and examined her, she was in a tank top and leggings. She got dirty from falling to the ground. She had medium length brown hair and pale green eyes, she was a Breton. Seradia sat up dusting herself off and than looked up seeing the two strangers staring at her. She quickly jumped up and ran up to them. "Please you must help!" She quickly pleaded. They both looked at confused. "Calm down. Tell us what is wrong." Aela said stepping towards her. "It's..It's my friend! She's badly injured and I don't know how. Please I don't think she has much time!" Seradia begged them to help her. They both nodded and than followed her through the forest.

"There!" Seradia yelled as she slid back do the hill and to June. Their eyes widened as they saw it was June and just by the smell in the air from her they already knew. She had the blood of the beast. "She needs healing. Please help!" Seradia looked up at them. They both exchanged looks and than nodded. Farkas quickly went down the hill and scooped June up in his arms. He could sense the beast inside her was wild and un tamed.

"Come on, we will take her back to our home Jorrvaskr." Aela said as she watched them walked back up the hill. "There she will get the help she needs." Aela looked at June in Farkas's arms. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Seradia was relieved tears began to weld up in her eyes. June was her best friend and she didn't know what she would do if anything were to happen to her. As they began to hurry through the forest something caught Seradia's attention. She stopped and looked to the side seeing a white fox with gold eyes sitting in the distance staring at her. It looked like the one before, she stared at it for only a moment and than ran off quickly catching up to them.


	3. Chapter 3

' _Where am I?_ ' June slowly opened her eyes, she could hear her own heart beat, she could hear things from a mile away it felt like. Everything was intense at the moment and it was hard for her regain her mind. She tried to look around but everything was blurry, she saw a few blurry images. The air smelt familiar, she had been here before. "Where..." She began to speak but she was almost too weak for that. "Don't move girl. You're not strong enough yet." A familiar voice spoke to her. A warm hand touched her forehead. "Who.." She spoke again. The scent was very familiar.

Seradia suddenly popped up into her mind as did Hircine. June quickly gained enough strength to jump up and look around in a panic. "Sera! Where is Sera!" Hands quickly grabbed her trying to hold her down and calm her down. June almost lost if for a moment, she almost lost control. She winced in pain and grabbed her side, she felt like everything was damaged inside her. "I'm here!" She heard Seradia's voice in the room. "Oh good..." June than just fell back onto the bed and passed out. She still had no clue where she was or who was with her other than Seradia.

Kodlak sighed in relief as he backed away from the bed. "So can you help her?" Seradia asked him with a worried look on her face. Kodlak rubbed the back of his neck as he kept his eyes on June. "I think so.." He said with another sigh. Seradia looked relieved. "Good." She looked down at the ground for a moment. Kodlak turned towards her. "Why don't you head up to the hall upstairs to grab something to eat. You must be hungry." He said with a smile.

Seradia than suddenly got shy and started to fiddle with her robe ties with her fingers. "Well..I'm okay.." She slowly spoke. She was uncomfortable around people she didn't know, especially by herself. "Nonsense, go on." Kodlak smiled again. "I'll just wait outside, I'm really not hungry." Seradia quickly left the room as she got the feeling they wanted her to leave. Once she got outside in the hall she let out a sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sure she will be fine." Seradia jumped at the deep voice that appeared. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." It was Farkas. Seradia quickly looked up at him. "It's okay! I get a little jumpy when I'm in places I don't know." Seradia giggled awkwardly. She than blushed once she realized how stupid that sounded, she quickly looked back down at the ground. Farkas couldn't help but smile at her shyness and the way she blushed. "So what's your name?" He asked her.

She quickly looked back up at him. "Seradia but that's kind of a mouthful so you can just call me Sera. Everyone I know does." She said with a shrug and a sweet smile. "I'm Farkas." Farkas returned her smile. "So..You know June?" He asked her. "Yes, I've known her for a long time actually." Seradia looked back towards the room that she was in. "I'm glad but also surprised that you all know her." She looked back at Farkas. "Yea..." He rubbed the back of his head as he started to think about Vilkas.

Seradia looked back down at the ground, they both froze once they heard a low growl come from her stomach. She quickly grabbed it and turned away from it. "Sorry!" She apologized, her face glowing pink. Farkas couldn't help laugh at her. "Someone's hungry." He pointed out. She really was but she didn't want to eat with people she didn't know. "I'm okay!" She quickly said as she kept herself turned away from him. "Non sense!" Aela said as she came up from behind. Seradia jumped and than looked at her.

Aela quickly wrapped her arm around her leading her down the hall towards the stairs. "Come along!" She said with a cheerful smile. "No really I'm-" Aela quickly cut her off. "The food is delicious! Let's go!" Aela pushed her up the stairs with her big smile on her face. Farkas rubbed the back of his neck as he watched them. ' _I guess I can join them..just for the food of course.._ ' He slightly blushed as he quickly went down the hall and up the stairs.

An hour had passed by and June started to slowly wake up again, this time she was a lot calmer. She blinked away her blurry vision and started to look around, she examined the room closely. "How are you feeling?" She jumped a bit from the familiar voice. She looked over and was surprised to see that it was Kodlak. "Kodlak? Where am I?" She asked him. She than got the hint of smell of something familiar, something that she had. She smelt another beast.

"You're in Jorrvaskr, your friend along with Aela and Farkas brought you here." He answered. June just stared at him as he could sense the beast inside him. "You're a werewolf." She just plain out and said it. Kodlak chuckled and leaned back in his hair with his arms crossed. "Yes, you can sense it." He nodded. June kept her eyes on him. "There are others..." She said as she felt more. "Yes." He admitted again.

"Farkas, Aela, Skjor, and Vilkas all have the curse of the beast within them. ' _Vilkas._ ' An image of him quickly flashed in her mind. She looked away from Kodlak and stared up at the ceiling. ' _Vilkas and..._ ' She than sneered and a small growl escaped her lips. ' _Njada._ ' That awful woman's ugly face came to her mind as well. Kodlak kept his eyes on her and examined her. "You had a nasty wound on your shoulder, I assume it came from the one who turned you." Kodlak said as he moved his eyes to the bandage.

June slowly sat up wincing from the pain but she ignore it. She saw that she was wearing a long purple cloth shirt with leggings on. "Well, thank you for helping me but I think it's time we leave now." June said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Kodlak furrowed his eyebrows down at her. "Leaving?" He asked confused. "Yes, leaving." She slowly got up from the bed holding her throbbing shoulder. "I'm sorry but. I can't allow you to leave." Kodlak got up from his chair and stepped in front of her.

"And why's that?" She asked him raising an eyebrow. "Because you're a wild beast, I cannot allow you to leave knowing you are a danger to others and yourself." He crossed his arms. June sneered at him. "So you gonna put me down or something?" She asked with a snarky voice. "No. I'm, we're going to help you." He said. "Help me?" She furrowed her eyebrows down. "Yes, help you control it." He gave her a small smile. "Why?" She asked him with a stern voice. "Because that's what we do. And you're a friend." He walked back to his chair and sat back down. June looked down at the ground a bit surprised but than she just sneered. "Sorry to tell you but I'm not your friend." She said with a cold voice.

She didn't mean it but she didn't want to get close to any one else but Seradia. She was an exception. Kodlak just kept his smile on his face. "You're worried about Njada aren't you?" He spoke casually. She quickly looked at him surprised. "I know more than you think girl. I'm not just some foolish drunk old man you know." He leaned forward in his chair. June quickly looked away from him. "You have nothing to worry about. Njada is no long apart of the companions." He kept his eyes on her.

June looked a bit surprised but she kept her eyes away from him. ' _If Njada is gone does that mean.._ ' She clenched her jaw tightly. "Vilkas?" She slowly asked him. "He's still here. He's out on a job should probably be back here soon." Kodlak's smile grew. "Which is why I need to leave." She started to walk towards the door but the beast inside her suddenly woke up and caused her to fall to the ground in pain.

Kodlak quickly got up and hurried to her side, it took her a moment to calm the wolf down and get back to normal. "This is what I was talking about. We will help you through this..If you let us." Kodlak placed his hand on her shoulder. June swallowed hard and than slowly nodded. He was right, she did need help and she didn't want to put Seradia in danger. "Alright..." She finally agreed. Kodlak smiled and helped her up from the ground, he led her back to the bed and helped her down. "You still need your rest. If you're hungry I can bring you some food." Kodlak offered. "No." June said as she closed her eyes.

Kodlak nodded and started to walk out but June quickly sat up. "Wait!" She stopped him. He turned around looking at her. "Did.." She didn't know how to ask. She didn't care..She just had to know. "The wedding?" She looked down away from his eyes. "Not that I care I'm just curious." She said. "There was no wedding." Kodlak said. "When Vilkas returns you can ask him yourself." Kodlak smiled at her and than left the room. ' _Yeah right, I don't plan on talking to that..liar.._ ' June laid back down. She couldn't fall back asleep she just stared at the ceiling thinking.

The streets of Whiterun were full with the usual citizens and children playing. Vilkas smiled as he watched them all run by. He had just returned from a job. A wealthy woman who lived near Rorikstead hired the companions to retrieve something of hers that was stolen. It wasn't hard it was just the usual bandit situations.

Vilkas looked up at the sky seeing that there were only a couple clouds floating along. It was a nice day in Skyrim, warm with a small breeze. He let out a small sigh as he looked at all the stalls in the Market place. ' _I wonder if anything else needs to be done today._ ' He wondered as he made his way back to Jorrvaskr. He walked around the building and saw a few companions were out training and enjoying the nice weather. Vilkas nodded to them and then walked inside.

He saw Aela sitting next to Skjor at the table and only a couple more companions were eating. Vilkas walked down the steps into the hallway and once he entered he immediately smelled something strange but familiar. The smell made the wolf inside him stir, it was coming from Kodlak's room. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down as he began to walk towards the room but an unfamiliar woman caught his eye.

Vilkas stopped and examined her. "Who are you?" He asked her. "Oh! I'm Seradia! But just call me Sera." She gave him a shy smile. She had bread in her hand and she was sitting down in a chair. "Are you..A new recruit?" He asked her. She shook her head. "No I'm here with my friend." She pointed at Kodlak's room. ' _Friend?_ ' He furrowed his eyebrows down again and walked into Kodlak's room finding Farkas and Kodlak talking.

They both looked at him. "I see you're back. How was it?" Kodlak asked. "It was fine.." The smell increased once he entered Kodlak's room and they both knew that Vilkas could sense it. Vilkas looked at Farkas and Farkas moved his eyes towards the other part of Kodlak's room. Vilkas turned and opened the door, his eyes widened and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was June. She was in Kodlak's bed.

June heard the door opened and looked, she frowned seeing it was Vilkas. He was just standing there staring at her. Vilkas could sense the wolf inside her, it drove his crazy. He examined her closely, he saw the large scar that was across her face and saw that her hair was short now. But those things weren't the only things that were different, her eyes. They were full of hate and they were cold. When they met his there was no emotion in them. June empty eyes.

"What?" June asked in a cold voice making Vilkas wince. "What happened to your face?" Vilkas asked referring to her scar. June sneered at him a little bit. "What's wrong with my face?" Vilkas just looked away. "It looks dirty." June glared at him. Vilkas clenched his jaw, and than looked back at her. He had to ask. "How did you get it?" He asked her. "Get what?" She crossed her arms. "The beast." He kept his eyes on her. She looked away from him. "How else do you think I got it?" She leaned her back against the wall. Vilkas looked down at the ground and than turned walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"When did she get here?" He asked Kodlak. "Early this morning while you were gone." He answered. Vilkas slightly looked behind him at the door and than back at them. "Yesterday Aela and I were out on a job and her friend Sera found us and brought us to her. We got back this morning with her." Farkas explained. ' _She actually made a friend?_ ' Vilkas was surprised. She was usually a hard person to get a long with. Vilkas peaked out the door to look at Seradia, he saw that she was still sitting in the chair eating the remaining bread she had. She was swinging her feet back and forth.

Farkas was looking at her too examining her. "Does she know?" Vilkas asked. "I don't think so." Kodlak sat down in his chair. "Hey!" They heard June call from behind the door. Vilkas opened the door and walked in. "What?" He asked her. "I want to see Sara." She crossed her arms. Vilkas raised an eyebrow and than walked out to the hallway. Seradia looked at him hearing his footsteps. "June wants to see you." Vilkas told her.

Seradia smiled and got up from her chair. She quickly walked past them and into the room that June was in. "Close the door." She said. Seradia turned around and closed the door behind her. Vilkas waited till the door was completely shut and than turned back towards them. "So what are you going to do?" He asked Kodlak. "We're going to help her. Help her learn how to control it." Kodlak poured some mead into a mug and started drinking it.

"She's actually agreed to this?" Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down. "Kind of." Kodlak said with a chuckle. "I wonder what they're talking about." Farkas said as he had his eyes to the closed door.

"Are you feeling better?" Seradia asked as she walked over to the bed side and sat down. "Yea, I think I can get up on my own now." June answered as she looked down. "So are we going to head out soon than?" Seradia looked at the floor as she swung her feet back and forth. "N-no..We're going to stay here for a while." June answered slowly.

Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down and looked at her. "Why?" She asked. June quickly looked away as she rubbed the back of her neck, she was trying to think of a lie. "Well..Since they helped up a lot they want us to pay them back.." June nodded and looked at her. Seradia frowned. "What? Jerks!" She jumped off of the bed. "I thought the companions were suppose to help people!" Seradia crossed her arms as she glared at the wall. "They do. But they also get paid for it." June said with a shrug. "I'm going to go give them a piece of my mind!" Seradia started to storm off. "Wait!" June called out to her with a chuckle.

Kodlak and the twins jumped from the door slamming open. "Hey!" Seradia yelled at them. They looked at her confused. "Have you never heard of compassion!? Or is all you care about your coin purses!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at them. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down at her and opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "We will return the dumb favor! I wouldn't call saving someones life a favor though! Jerks!" Seradia than stormed out of the room.

They blinked confused by her outburst and than looked to June. She was laughing really hard. "What did you say!?" Vilkas glared at her and quickly walked up to the bed. June just laughed. "That was great!" She laughed some more. "Hey!" Vilkas yelled at her grabbing her attention. June just layed back in bed putting her hands behind her head. "Well..I had to tell her something." June said with a grin and a shrug.

Vilkas glared at her more. "You made her think badly of us didn't you!?" Vilkas crossed his arms. His glare slowly faded away as he saw that June's face was now serious. She looked up at him. "You can't tell her the truth." Vilkas blinked a bit surprised. "Please don't tell her. I have already agreed to stay so please.." June pleaded. Kodlak and Farkas both walked into the room and stood beside Vilkas. "Don't worry. We won't say anything." Kodlak smiled at her. June sighed in relief.

Vilkas just stared at her for a moment examining her again, his eyes traced her scar. Kodlak and Farkas had already left the room with out him noticing. June slowly looked around seeing it was just them, she looked back at him and their eyes met. Vilkas swallowed hard as the room grew awkward but he didn't take his eyes away from hers.

"So..I heard there was no wedding." June finally spoke. "Yea." Vilkas said with a bit of a chuckle. "Thank the gods.." He rubbed the back of his neck and slightly looked away. "Can I ask why?" June crossed her arms and leaned her back against the wall. "Well..The only reason I was marrying her in the first place was because she told me she was pregnant. Shortly after a I returned from..my..our unexpected journey she confessed to me that she lied." Vilkas pulled a chair over and sat down in it.

"And she's no longer with the companions?" June tilted her head. "That's right. She left and I can't say I miss her." Vilkas chuckled again. "Well it sounds like everything worked out than." June looked away from him. "Yea.." Vilkas's eyes went to her scar again. "What about you?" He slowly asked. "What do you mean?" June kept her eyes away from him. "What happened to you?" He leaned forward in the chair with his arms crossed.

June just sat there in silence for a moment. "Well.." She started to speak. "I left the Thieves Guild.." Vilkas's eyes widened and he suddenly felt happy. "Really?" He almost didn't believe it. "Yea.." She answered. "Why?" He asked. "For reasons." She answered. "Does it have something to do with that scar?" He asked her again. June quickly looked at him and glared at him a little. "It's non of your business." She said rudely. Vilkas just let out a sigh and got up from the chair. "I'll let you get some more rest..." With out another word he turned around and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came and June was sitting at the table upstairs, she was eating lunch and also writing a letter. A letter to an old friend. It had been on her mind for a long time but she never knew how she would tell him but now she did. Now she knew that she wouldn't have say a whole lot for him to get it. She dipped the pen and inc and began to write. ( _Dear Ginji, I know who did it._ ) Was all she had to say. She placed the letter in an envelope and than sealed it shut.

She got up from the table and walked to the door, she opened it and before she could walk through it Vilkas was right on the other side. "Where are you going?" He asked her furrowing down his eyebrows. "Non of your business." She crossed her arms hiding the letter between them. Vilkas sneered at her a little. "It is my business." He stepped right in the doorway so she couldn't go through.

Seradia was sitting outside trying to get some more ideas for a book she wanted to wright. She turned hearing arguing and it was Vilkas and June. "Get out of the way!" She yelled. "Nope, not until you tell me where you're going and than I MIGHT let you go." Vilkas crossed his arms and stood his grounds. June glared at him. "You can't tell me when I can or cannot go!" June let out a small growl. "Yes I can. You are now our responsibility and a danger. So it is MY business." Vilkas said sternly.

"Responsibility!? The only person I am a danger to is you if you don't get out of my way!" She yelled.

Seradia tilted her head as she kept watching them fight, Farkas walked up and stood beside her watching as well. He than let out a sigh. "Nothing ever changes.." He said. Seradia raised her eyebrows and than looked up at him. "Those two have a history don't they?" She asked. "You could say that.." A small smile appeared on Farkas's face. "Hmm.." Seradia kept watching them till a smile appeared. She suddenly got an idea from a book, she quickly turned back around and started to write.

"Hey!" Vilkas yelled. June was able to get past him, she ran off laughing. Vilkas growled and went after her. "Get back here!" He called after her. Farkas watched them and than looked down at Seradia. "What are you doing?" He asked her. "I'm writing a book. Those two gave me a great idea for one." She said with a smile on her face. "Huh.." Farkas rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her for a moment. ' _I should start reading more.._ ' He thought to himself as she peaked his interest.

"If all you wanted to do was deliver a letter you should've just said something.." Vilkas said as they were walking away from the Inn. "I told you it as non of your business." June looked away from him. Vilkas let out a small sigh, he looked down at the ground as they walked. He slightly shifted his eyes back up at her and they went straight towards her scar. He couldn't stop wondering how she got it and what exactly had happened to her but he knew she wouldn't tell him.

It had been two and a half years since they last saw each other and so much had changed. For the both of them. Vilkas let out another small sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. He needed to go to Riverwood today even though he didn't want to. Now Vilkas wanted to stick around and that made him feel guilty. He started seeing the woman Camilla Valerius a couple months ago, he figured he would move on and start seeing other people again after Njada. Anyone was better than Njada.

But now...It was different. He felt like he really liked Camilla she was sweet and kind but..Now that June was here he found himself thinking about her again and she had only been back for a day. He thought that he was over her and finally moved on but seeing her face, smelling her sweet scent, and just being near her, reminded him. He didn't dare let it show though because what ever feelings he had for her it seemed like she did not return them. So he would keep being with Camilla and just hoped that he would get over it soon again.

They returned to Jorrvaskr and June saw that Seradia was writing in that weird blank book of hers. "Hey! Watcha writing!" She quickly ran over to the table and leaned down looking at it. Seradia quickly pushed her face away and closed the book. "It's not done." She held the book away. June blinked and stared at her. "What do you mean it's not done? What's not done?" June reached for the book but Seradia quickly put her feet against June's stomach holding her back. "No! I said it's not done!" Seradia held it away farther. "Come on, let me see!" June moved her feet and reached for it some more causing the chair to tilt back too far and making them both fall to the ground.

"Ha!" June stood up and held the book up in the air showing off her victory. "Give it back!" Seradia yelled jumping up and reaching for it. June put her hand on Seradia's head holding her back. June laughed at her struggling. "I forget how short you really are sometimes." June laughed more. Seradia glared at her and took a step back. Seradia's hand started to glow blue as she summoned a sheet of ice underneath June making her slip and fall to the ground. "And I forget how clumsy you are." Seradia said as she took the book back from her. "Hmph!" Seradia pointed her nose in the air and walked away from her.

Vilkas blinked as he watched her walk away. "She's a mage?" He asked. "Yea.." June answered as she slowly got up from the ground rubbing her bottom. "Ha! Magic." Aela said as she walked up to them. "Magic is for milk-drinkers.." She crossed her arms. "It comes in handy to have a mage around sometimes though.." June looked at her. "Well..I bet she'd be stronger if she learned how to use a weapon." Aela stated but it just made June laugh.

She looked at her confused. "Sera using a weapon? She wouldn't know which end of the blade to hold!" June laughed more. Aela crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that a challenge?" She asked. June looked at her a little confused. "I bet with a little training and hard work she could become a strong warrior.." Aela grinned a bit. "You really think you could teach her?" June mocked her. "I do." Aela said. "Fine, if you do than I'll buy you a drink." June laughed as she walked away. "I accept!" Aela quickly went inside. "This should be good.." Vilkas mumbled.

Soon after Aela entered the building she quickly came again dragging Seradia out with her. "Come this way!" She dragged her towards the practice dummies. "Wait! I don't care much for weapons!" Seradia tried to stop her but it didn't work. "You will be once I'm done!" Aela stopped in front of the dummies and than gave Seradia her bow and arrows. "Try these first." She said with a smile. June grinned as she leaned against one of the posts watching them. Farkas walked around the corner, he was coming back from the Skyforge with a new great sword.

"What's going on?" He asked seeing Seradia try to figure out how to hold a bow. "Aela thinks she can teach Sera how to use weapons." June chuckled. "Huh.." Farkas crossed his arms as him, Vilkas, and June watched. "Now hold it like this." Aela propped up Seradia's arms in the right positions. "Pull back the arrow really hard and when it feels right, let go." Aela took a step back.

Seradia felt nervous from everyone watching her and hesitated. "It's alright if you can't do it Sera. I tried to tell her that you couldn't" June said with a grin and a shrug. Seradia quickly glared at her and than did what Aela told her to do. "I'll show you.." She mumbled. She pulled the arrow back and aimed it for the target on the dummy. She took in a deep breath and than let go of the arrow. The arrow went straight for the dummy but it missed hitting the wall behind it.

Instead of snapping in two like they expected it bounced off and flew to the right. Torvar was coming back from the Inn and he looked up right in time to see the arrow, he quickly went to the ground dodging it. "Dammit! Watch where your shooting!" He yelled at Seradia, his cheeks flushed from all the mead he drank. "Pfft!" June busted out laughing, she pointed at Torvar. "Perhaps..the bow is not for you.." Aela said rubbing the back of her neck. "I'll say!" June laughed more.

She knelt down putting her hands on her knees, she had a hard time catching her breath between her laughter. Seradia blushed and glared at her. "Shut up! The targets are small they're hard to-" Before she could finish June quickly stood up straight getting her bow and an arrow out and shooting the arrow right at the dummy hitting the target in the middle. Seradia blinked as she examined it and than she threw the bow to the ground. "Show off!" She stormed off only making June laugh more.

"Wait! Perhaps the sword is better for you!" Aela ran after her. Farkas scratched his cheek as he watched them leave. "I need to get going!" Vilkas suddenly said realizing that it was growing late. "Ah. Going to go see your sweetheart?" Farkas snickered. Vilkas rolled his eyes and than turned around walking away. ' _Sweetheart?_ ' June raised an eyebrow as she watched him walk away. She than looked down at the ground. ' _Good for him...I guess, love is a useless thing._ ' She than turned around and went back inside Jorrvaskr.


	5. Chapter 5

It took almost a week for Gromar to get the feelings back in his arms. He still wasn't fully recovered but he was enough to stand up on his two feet and walk. That was good enough for him. He made his way down the hall and up a small case of stairs. He opened a door that led to the main room and where Yarl Ulfric was. Gromar found out that the Great War had ended but now a new war had begun. Skyrim against the Empire, it didn't sound good but Gromar understood their cause and he had as much a reason to hate the Thalmor than anybody.

"Good to see that your up and about." Ulfric said as he saw Gromar approaching. Gromar knelt down on one knee in front of Ulfric's chair. "I am forever grateful to you for setting me free and I wish to join your cause and fight along you as a Stormcloak." He requested. "It would be an honor to have a strong warrior such as yourself to fight along us." Ulfirc smiled at him. Gromar got up from the floor but his eyes didn't leave the floor. "Is something else bothering you?" Ulfric asked observing his face.

"Well you see.." Gromar slowly looked up at him. "I haven't seen my family since I first left for the Great War and I would like your permission to go see them before I begin." The image of his daughter came to his mind. "Of course, I can not keep a man from his family. Take as long as you like." Ulfric nodded. Gromar smiled and than turned around walking away to get his things ready, he couldn't wait to see his beautiful family once again.

(*)(*)(*)(*)

Vilkas finally made it to Riverwood, the sun was already beginning to set so he knew he was going to stay at the Inn tonight. He walked into the Riverwood Trader. "There you are!" Camilla ran up to Vilkas with a big smile on his face. "Yea, sorry I'm late." Vilkas said with a small chuckle. "That's okay, you're here now." Camilla slightly looked down keeping her smile on her face. Vilkas smiled picking her face up and planting a kiss on her forehead. "Get a room you two!" Camilla's brother yelled with a grin on his face.

A couple hours had passed and they just finished eating some dinner together. "Are you okay?" Camilla's voice snapped Vilkas out of his own thoughts. "Yea, why?" He gave her a smile. "You see like something is bothering you." She said with a shrug. Something was bothering Vilkas, it was bothering him that he was sitting down with a woman he cared about but another woman was stuck in his mind, moment he smelt her scent his wolf went crazy and than it went crazier once he sensed the beast inside her.

It felt like the wolf was trying to tare right out of him to get to its rightful mate but Vilkas held back. It was clear that she did not feel the same about him anymore, in fact it seemed like she didn't care about anybody except Seradia and she even made that hard to tell. Vilkas let out a small sigh as he got lost in his own thoughts again. Camilla looked at him a bit worried, he quickly looked at her realizing he did it again. "I'm sorry." He apologized getting up from the table. "I'm just tired is all, it's been..a long day." He gave her an apologetic smile.

"You can stay here with me tonight if you want." Camilla looked down with a shy smile. Vilkas was a bit surprised even though he knew he shouldn't of been, he's spent the night before and they both have slept together many times. But for some reason the thought of it now was a turn off and it made him feel very guilty. She was a great woman and deserved a great man. June was the past and he needed to remember that. Just because she was back didn't mean anything. "Alright." Vilkas smiled at her.

The next day came rather slowly and Camilla returned to Whiterun with Vilkas. She had insisted that they spent the day together and she wanted to come to Jorrvaskr. The thought of it made his gut twist and turn, but it was the thought of June and Camilla seeing each other. It shouldn't of bothered him though because he knew that nothing would happen. They used to be friends and still might be friends, it was June who introduced them after all.

They both walked around the building and saw Skjor and Aela sitting outside talking. "I see you have returned and brought your sweet heart." Aela snickered. Camilla giggled and blushed, Vilkas just rolled his eyes. "Well, here we are. What would you like to do?" He asked her. "Let's just relax together." Camilla smiled and shrugged. "Alright." Vilkas smiled back.

"No!" They both jumped hearing the door slam open. It was Seradia, her face was bright red from embarrassment. "You know you want to!" June laughed as she followed after her. "No!" Seradia turned around to face her. "Oh come even I-" June began to say but she was cut off by a small body rushing over to her and throwing their arms around her. "June!" It was Camilla. "It's been so long!" She said with a cheerful voice.

June blinked and than quickly pushed her off. ' _Oh great.._ ' She sneered at her. Camilla was always annoying to June and she thought she would never see her again but now..she was here. "How are you!" Camilla smiled big. June just mumbled and looked away from her. Seradia tilted her head as she watched. "What are you doing here?" Camilla kept her smile on her face. "I'm just staying here for a bit.." June answered quietly keeping her eyes away from her. "Oh I see. Well I'm here with Vilkas! We're spending the day together!" Camilla went back over to Vilkas looping her arm through his.

June looked at them both a bit surprised, seeing them together created a pit in her stomach but she just ignored it. "Why?" She asked with a cold voice. "Because she wanted to." Vilkas and June's eyes met. "Can't think of any other place to take your wench Vilkas?" June crossed her arms. Camilla looked a bit hurt from that and Vilkas deeply glared at June. Seradia backed away slowly as the air around them quickly grew intense. "Don't call her that." Vilkas said. "I can do what I want." June's eyes were cold and heartless.

Skjor and Aela exchanged looks and than got up and walked away. With out another word June turned and walked away from them both. Vilkas watched her and than looked down at Camilla, she looked a bit upset. "Have I done something?" She asked looking up at him. "No." He answered. "..I bet she was just joking." Camilla giggled. Vilkas let out a sigh and than walked them both inside.

Seradia quickly ran after June who was going towards the Inn. "What was that all about!?" She asked catching up to her. "Nothing." June answered walking into the Inn. Seradia walked into the entrance and just watched June sit down at the bar and order a large mug of mead. Seradia let out a small sigh and than turned around walking back to Jorrvaskr.

Seradia walked into the building and saw Camilla and Vilkas sitting at the table eating together next to Farkas. She took her own seat in at a separate small table. She picked up a book and started to read it. Farkas's eyes went to Seradia, he stared at her for a moment. He wanted to go and talk to her but he didn't know what he would say or how to start out the conversation. Vilkas was a better talker than him, so it was difficult for him to come up with anything. ' _I'll just wing it._ ' He thought to himself as he got up from the chair and walked over to her.

"Hey." He said stopping right in front of her. Seradia looked up at him and gave him her sweet smile. "Hello." She said cheerfully. Farkas stood there for a moment examining her features which he often did. He liked the way she looked and the way she smelled. She smelt like mountain flowers with morning dew on them. She raised an eyebrow at him noticing that he was just staring at her. Farkas quickly cleared his throat as he felt his cheeks grow warm.

"You wanna watch me train?" He asked her casually. Seradia looked at him weird by his question. "Oh now that's not what I meant! I-I.." Farkas's cheeks started to glow a light pink ' _Idiot!_ ' He cursed to himself. Seradia tilted her head at him which only made his blushing worse because it made her look even more cute. "What I meant was..." Farkas rubbed the back of his neck. "I could give you a few pointers in fighting with weapons." He spoke quickly.

Seradia thought for a moment and than gave him her sweet smile. "Alright." She said with a shrug. She wanted to prove June wrong so any help was welcome. She got up from her chair and followed him outside, Vilkas chuckled as he watched them.

Seradia stood behind Farkas with her hands behind her back, she was watching him getting his sword ready. "You have to hold it out in front of you and make sure you have a good grip with you swing it or you will loose your balance. At least that's how it is with large weapons like my great sword." He slightly looked back at her. She nodded and continued to watch him. After demonstrating some moves he handed her a steel sword. "I imagine you want a small weapon like a sword." He smiled.

She nodded and took the sword. She swung the sword down hard at the dummy hitting it right in the shoulder but she hit the dummy too hard the got the sword stuck. Seradia frowned as she tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge. Farkas watched for a moment and than started to walk up to her. "Let me-" He began to say but the sword suddenly came out making her stumble back almost falling to the ground but Farkas caught her right in time. "Got you!" He held onto her tightly.

Farkas helped her stand up straight. "Thanks." Seradia turned around and smiled at him. "No problem.." Their eyes met for a moment. Farkas couldn't take his away from hers. ' _What's this feeling.._ ' His stomach started to flutter and his heart beat increased. "Farkas.." She finally spoke. "Yeah?" He kept his eyes locked on hers. "You can let go of me now.." He jumped and realized that he still had his arms around her. He quickly let go and took a step back. "Sorry.." He cleared his throat. Seradia just gave him an awkward smile.

"Would you like me to show you something else?" Farkas asked her. "No, I think I'm going to go back to reading. Maybe some other time." She gave him one last smile and than walked away. ' _I'm such an ice brain.._ ' He sighed as he watched her.

Hours passed and June still wasn't back. A frown appeared on Vilkas's face as he watched the door. ' _If she left.._ ' He glared at the door a bit. ' _She wouldn't leave without Sera..Right?_ ' He let out a sigh. "Everything okay?" Camilla asked him. Vilkas quickly looked at her. "Yea." He answered with a smile. Camilla smiled back but she still felt like something was wrong but she just shrugged it off.

Seradia was sitting at the table eating a sweet roll and reading a book. Vilkas got up from the table and walked over to her, Camilla watched him confused. Seradia looked up hearing someone approaching her. "Do you know where June is?" He asked her. "The last I knew she was at the Inn." Seradia raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?" She asked. "No reason." He quickly answered and than walked back over to Camilla. "I'll be right back." Was all he said and than he walked to the door leaving the building.

The afternoon was shifting into the evening, the sun moving down from the middle of the sky. Vilkas made his way to the Inn walking past only a few people. It was a chilly day. He walked into the Inn and sighed seeing that Seradia was sitting at one of the tables, the table was cluttered with many empty mead bottles. He walked up to her.

"Hm?" June slowly looked up and than frowned seeing it was Vilkas. "What do you want?" He could tell that she was drunk by the sound of her voice. "Have you been drinking all day?" He asked her as he crossed his arms. "So what if I have?" June sat up glaring at him. "I'm not done yet." She said as she took a quick chug of another mead bottle. Vilkas let out another sigh. "I think you've had enough." He tried taking the mead away from her but she moved it away from him.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She yelled at him making everyone look at them. "Hey! Keep your voice down." He said quietly. June looked away from him mumbling curse words under her breath. Vilkas rubbed his forehead and than grabbed her arm. "Come on. You really shouldn't drink anymore." He tried pulling her up but she yanked her arm from his hand. "Don't touch me!" She growled at him.

She expected her growl to intimidate him but it didn't, what it did do was excite him and the wolf inside him. He clenched his jaw as he tried to calm the beast down. June glared at Vilkas but he didn't glare back no. He gave her a different look. He gave her a look that was full of hunger and want. "Just go back to that wench of yours." June looked away from his eyes. "I told you not to call her that." He grabbed her arm and pulled her from the chair.

"And I said not to touch me!" She yanked her arm away from him and immediately lost balance. She stumbled backwards and fell into the table making it fall along with the mead bottles. The bottles broke once they hit the ground making a huge mess. The Inn keeper looked over and than glared at them both deeply.

"Sorry again." Vilkas apologized the Inn keeper as he helped June out of the building. The Inn keeper kicked them out for making such a mess. June mumbled curse words under breath as she stumbled away from him. Vilkas quickly grabbed her arm keeping her from falling over. "I can walk on my own!" She yelled pushing herself away from him and once she did she almost fell over but he grabbed her right in time. Vilkas let out a sigh as he examined her, he held her tightly so that she wouldn't fall and the feeling of her in his arms was welcomed even though the only reason she was in his arms was because she was drunk.

"Vilkas." Camilla's voice made him jump. He looked over seeing she was standing just a short distance away from them. "Sorry, I came here to help June." He quickly said. He realized what it looked like but part of him didn't care and the other part felt guilty. Camilla just gave him her usual smile. "That's alright! It's nice that you're helping her." Camilla walked over to him. "I think I'm going to head back home now." She slightly looked down but kept the smile on her face.

"Alright let me take her back and I'll walk you home." He gave her a small smile. "No, that's alright! I'll just take the carriage." She said with a shrug. Vilkas blinked. "A-alright.." He examined her face. "Hope to see you soon!" She squeezed his arm and than walked away. "Yea." He watched her walk away. "Awkward." June snickered. Vilkas rolled his eyes and than helped her walk. "Come on." He mumbled.

When they walked into Jorrvaskr everyone's eyes went to them. Seradia got up from the chair and walked over. "Do you want me to take over?" She asked examining June. "Yes please!" June reached for her but Vilkas kept her back. "That's alright, I got it." Vilkas started to walk towards the stairs. Seradia tilted her head as she watched them confused.

They walked down the stairs and once they reached the bottom June quickly pushed him away from her. "Dammit." She stumbled back but caught herself on the wall. She leaned her back against the wall trying to regain her mind. "I didn't need your help. In fact I didn't need you to come and get me. I was just fine." June glared at him. Vilkas just stared at her and than his eyes went to her scar and than his eyes met hers again. They were so cold and hateful. It was no wonder that she couldn't control her beast.

They just stared at each other for a moment. "What happened to you..." Vilkas whispered. June looked at him surprised and for a quick second her heart dropped but it didn't last long. She quickly glared at him. "Non of your damn business." She growled again only making his excitement peak. He clenched his jaw and quickly looked away from her. June stared at him for only moment and than forced herself to stand up straight.

She stumbled a little but she still managed to walk, she walked by Vilkas but he grabbed her shoulder stopping her from going anywhere else. June glared at him and opened her mouth to say something but once he looked at her she couldn't get a word out. Vilkas took in a deep breath taking in her sweet smell, it seemed like it was much stronger than he remembered. He looked into her eyes and it felt like they were both thinking the same thing and wanted the same thing even though June would never admit it.

June clenched her fists, she could feel the wolf inside her going crazy and it felt like it was clawing her from the inside begging her to let it out. His scent was strong and it dominated over any other smells that were close to them. They stood there for only a moment longer and than Vilkas slowly let go of her and she walked past him into the quarters. She laid down in one of the beds and passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

It was mid afternoon the next day and Vilkas was returning from a small job that was only a few miles away from Whiterun. He sighed as he walked through the Marketplace, the cool breeze blew his hair back and he enjoyed the feeling. As he walked up the stairs a couple of children ran past him playing and he couldn't help but smile as he watched them. He walked up to Jorrvaskr and around the building, once he made it to the back he was greeted by Skjor.

"Vilkas, are you finished with your work today?" He asked. "Yea, I think so." Vilkas raised an eyebrow at him. "Good, the old man wanted to see you. He said he has something for you to do." Skjor explained. Vilkas nodded and than made his way into the building and than down the stairs.

Once he entered the building he saw Seradia was sitting in one of the chairs writing in her book. She was mumbling and looked aggravated. "I can't believe she didn't take me with her..." Vilkas heard her mumble as he walked by. He thought about asking her but he decided that it was non of his business.

Kodlak looked up hearing his door open and smiled seeing it was Vilkas. "Good, you're finally here." Kodlak said as he sat his journal down. "Skjor said you wanted to see me?" Vilkas took a seat in the chair that was on the other side of the table. "Yes.." Kodlak looked down and he looked troubled. "You know how you and I feel about the wolf right?" Kodlak looked back up at him. "Yea?" Vilkas raised an eyebrow at him. "And you know how Skjor and Aela feel about it?" Kodlak crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, what's this about?" Vilkas asked. "Well, this morning shortly after you left we had a..small incident with June.." Kodlak started to explain. "What kind of incident?" Vilkas asked furrowing down his eyebrows. "She almost lost control." Kodlak leaned over rubbing his forehead. Vilkas sat up straight in his chair. "What happened?" He asked. "Did something trigger it?" Vilkas asked again, he sounded worried.

Kodlak shook his head. "No, nothing. She was just walking and than out of no where she fell to the ground and started to change." Kodlak sat back up. "Luckily it was down here so no one else saw but me and Aela. We were able to calm her down and help her gain control but it didn't last long, Aela had to take her away from here." Kodlak didn't sound to happy about it. "Than it's okay now though right?" Vilkas raised his eyebrows. "Well..." Kodlak sighed. "It would be if anyone but Aela took her..." He said quietly.

Vilkas looked at him confused. "I'm afraid that Aela will put the wrong idea about it all in her head. You know how she is when it come to the beast." Kodlak looked back to Vilkas. "I want you to go find them and take over. You have better control over it than any of them." Kodlak said. Vilkas leaned over and looked down with a frown. ' _I don't think I would be any better than her though..._ ' He thought to himself.

"I know it be awkward for you to be around her and you must feel uncomfortable being asked this but I truley believe you are the best one for this Vilkas." Kodlak explained again. "It's worse than we thought, I know little about how she became infected because she refuses to speak to anyone about it. If she tells anyone I think it will be you." Kodlak started to explain more about how he felt about it all. "Ha!" Vilkas let out a small laugh. "I don't think so." Vilkas leaned back and crossed his arms.

"She despises me." Vilkas said with a small frown. "I don't think so." Kodlak smiled a little. "Just give her time Vilkas, it's been a long time since you two have seen each other." Kodlak tried to make him feel better but it wasn't working. Vilkas just let out a sigh and than stood up. "What have you told Sera about it?" He asked looking through the door at her. "I just told her that June went out with Aela for a small job." Kodlak shrugged. Vilkas nodded and than turned back towards him. "Alright, I'll go find them and help." Vilkas finally agreed to it.

Kodlak smiled in relief. "Good, they shouldn't be too far from here but far enough to where no one can find them. I'm sure you'll find them with no problem." Kodlak said. Vilkas nodded and than turned leaving the room, he slightly looked at Seradia as he walked past her but didn't say anything to her. He walked up the stairs and than through the main room quickly leaving the building.

Vilkas quickly made his way through Whiterun and into the wilds. He faced the direction where the wind was coming from and took in a deep breath. He instantly smelt June's sweet scent, he'd know it anywhere. He smiled at his small victory and ran in the direction it was coming from.

He walked a long time down the road till he hit the forest area that was miles away from Whiterun, he let out a small sigh and than walked into the trees following June's scent. "It's truley a gift to be given this power." Aela kept going on and on about how great it was. June just looked away a little annoyed. ' _How could she think that?_ ' June crossed her arms as she leaned her back against a tree. ' _To each their I own I guess..._ ' June let out a small sigh.

June stood there for a moment longer listening to Aela. She than quickly stood up straight as a new smell appeared in the air. It was strong and dominate and the only one who had it was Vilkas. Once she realized who it was he appeared in the distance, he started to walk over to them. Aela stopped talking and turned as she sensed his presence. "What are you doing here?" She asked him. "Kodlak asked me to take over." He explained.

Aela furrowed her eyebrows down at him. "What? Why?" She crossed her arms. Vilkas rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to find something to say that wouldn't make her too angry. "Well, you've been out here all day so he thought you could use a break and let me take over." He quickly spoke. "Hmm..." Aela examined his face closely. June looked at them both, she was glad that Aela was no longer helping her but she felt a little annoyed that it had to be Vilkas to take her place.

"Well alright." Aela let out a small sigh. "I'll see you two later." She nodded to them both and than walked away. Vilkas watched her for a moment and than slowly looked at June who was staring at him also. "Why am I still out here?" She finally asked. She had been out here all day, what exactly was there to teach. "You're out here to make sure you don't have another insident." Vilkas explained walking up to her. "We are going to stay out here till you have better control, and if that means you changing a couple times than so be it." Vilkas crossed his arms.

June raised an eyebrow at him. "And if it means staying out here all night than so be it." Vilkas said with a shrug. "Lovely." June let out a sigh as she started to walk away from him. Vilkas quickly followed after her. "I mean that's exactly what I wanted to do with my evening was spend it with you." June said sarcastically. Vilkas just rolled his eyes. "Well you better start to like it because I have a feeling it's going to happen often." Vilkas spoke with out thinking.

June stopped and turned around looking at him with her eyebrows furrowed down. "Are you implying something?" She asked. Vilkas blinked and stared at her confused and than his cheeks quickly grew warm. "Oh no I didn't mean it like that! I meant..I mean..I'm with Camilla so.." Vilkas struggled to find his words. He looked down rubbing his forehead letting out a loud sigh. "What I meant by that was we are probably going to be out here a lot working on your control.." Vilkas spoke firmly and slowly.

"Sure, sure." June turned back around walking again. "I think I would rather spend the night with your brother though." June teased. "Well good luck with that because I think he has feelings towards your friend." Vilkas said with a small grin. June's eyes widened as she quickly looked at him again. "Sera?" She asked. Vilkas nodded. June let out a small laugh as she started to think about it. "Those two might actually look good together." June rubbed her chin as the image popped up into her mind.

"I'm just glad Farkas has finally found interest in a woman." Vilkas said with a shrug as he walked past June. "He's never been interested in a woman before?" June asked him with an eyebrow raised. "He has, in fact he's slept with plenty of women. What I meant was find a woman he actually had feelings for." Vilkas explained. "Well that's good in all but I don't think Sera will return his feelings." June placed her hands on her hips as she watched Vilkas walk over to a tree. "Why not?" He furrowed his eyebrows down.

"Well.." June started to think back on Ancano. After they began to travel together it took Seradia a few months to be able to tell June. She remembered that when she did tell her June grew angry and wished she had killed him back at the college and thinking about it now made her feel that way again. "She..." June tried to think of a way to explain it with out telling Vilkas her secret. "The last relationship she was in didn't..end well. And that's putting it lighly." June crossed her arms as she slightly looked down at the ground.

"What about yours?" Vilkas clenched his jaw as Brynjolf popped up into his mind. June quickly looked up at him surprised. ' _Why did I say that..._ ' Vilkas immediately regretted his words but his curiosity got the better of him. June just stared at him for a moment and than slowly looked down at the ground as her mind went back to it. "Sorry, I shouldn't of asked that." Vilkas quickly apologized. June looked back up at him, her face looked angry but also sad at the same time. He was expecting her to yell at him but she just looked back away. "Whatever." Was all she said and than walked away. Vilkas was a bit surprised and quickly followed after her.

They walked through the forests for a long time keeping small talk, it surprised Vilkas that they were actually keeping a conversation and it made him a little happy. It grew dark but it was a clear night sky. June was still walking a head of Vilkas, she looked up at the sky admiring the bright stars. She stopped walking and just stared at the sky, Vilkas stopped beside her and looked at her.

He examined her face, Vilkas often found himself staring at her like he always used to. He looked at her scar and than looked to her hair, it was still strange seeing her with short hair but she did look good with it. She always looked good to Vilkas. Vilkas got lost into his thoughts about her once again, he almost didn't notice the sudden chance of feeling around them. June felt her muscles tense up and she couldn't move all she could do was fall to the ground.

Vilkas blinked realizing what just happened. "June!" He quickly knelt down beside her putting his hand on her back. June held her head as she felt herself begin to change. She could feel her teeth sharpen and her muscles begin to grow. Vilkas could see her hair begin to thicken and her nails turn into claws. "June, you need to control it!" He kept his hand on her back. "I can't!" She yelled in agony. "Yes you can!" Vilkas quickly wrapped his arms around June and pulled her close to him.

Vilkas tightened his hold on her as he felt her start to struggle but it wasn't her. It was the beast trying to break free. Vilkas placed his hand on the back of her head and laid it on his chest. "Listen to my heart beat." He whispered. "Listen to its rhythm." He started to run his fingers through her hair trying to calm he down. Her breathing started to slow back down to normal, she slowly wrapped her arms around Vilkas's waist as the wolf inside her started to calm down. The pain finally faded away and June let out a deep sigh than she passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Vilkas returned with June in his arms late that night, he told everyone including Seradia that she fell and bumped her head and all she needed was a good nights rest.

Seradia sighed as she sat at the table writing in her book, it was now the next morning and June was still out. She didn't believe Vilkas's story because it didn't add up. First she was told she left with Aela on a job and than Vilkas returned with her in his arms. It confused her and she was definitely going to ask June about it once she woke up.

She put down her pin and looked at what she wrote, she read it back to herself and than frowned. ' _No that doesn't make any sense..._ ' She tore the page out and began to write it all over again.

"Hey girl." She jumped at the sudden deep voice. She looked up and saw it was Skjor. "Yes?" She raised her eyebrows up at him. "You busy?" He crossed his arms. "No not really." She quickly closed her book. "Good, would you like to make some extra coin?" He asked. "I have a job here and everyone else is too busy to do it." He explained. "A-alright." She got up from the chair. "Great, there's a man down in the Marketplace causing trouble and I need you to go make it clear to him to stop and not do it again." Skjor explained more. "Wait what?" Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down.

"You got dirt in your ears? I said you need to go teach that man a lesson." Skjor furrowed his eyebrows down as well. "You mean..beat him up or something? I can't do that!" Seradia slouched over. "Sure you can. You don't need to beat him just..do something.." Skjor said with a shrug and than walked away.

Seradia let out a sigh. ' _I should of asked what it was before I agreed to it.._ ' She put her book down and than walked to the door leaving Jorrvaskr. She walked around the building and made her way to the Marketplace. Once she got there it wasn't hard for her to find the man that Skjor was talking about. "So what do you say, you want to have a good time." It was an unknown man, he looked like an adventurer. He was bothering one of the Gray-Mane girls. "No, I would rather eat a raw skeever." She spat at him and walked away. The man just chuckled.

Seradia wrinkled her nose up in disgust as she watched him hit on more women. "Hmm.." She tapped her chin as she looked around and tried thinking of a way to get him. Her eyes moved to Carlotta's food and a smile came across her face. "Excuse me." Seradia grabbed Carlotta's attention. "I would like to buy all the tomatoes you have." She handed her a large coin purse. "Wow okay. Thank you." Carlotta smiled taking the coin purse.

"So you and me, we go and-" The man was cut off my a tomato hitting the middle of his back. He quickly turned around and saw it came from Seradia. She was leaning against the food stand tossing a tomato up and down in her hand. "Hey!" He yelled at her. "Oops sorry, I meant to get your head." Seradia smirked. The man glared at her deeply. "You-" He was cut off again by another tomato hitting him this time it hit him in the middle of the face making him fall back onto the ground.

The people around him started to laugh at him, Seradia joined them. He wiped the tomato from his face and looked up at her glaring. "You stupid bitch." The man stood up. Seradia glared at him, she grabbed another tomato and threw it at him but he took out his sword and sliced it in the air before it hit him. "I'll show you to make a fool of me bitch." He charged right for her.

Farkas was walking on the road that led up to Whiterun. He was returning from a job that he took yesterday. It was a bear clean up near Rorikstead and it payed well too, there were probably six bears. Farkas rubbed his sore shoulder, one of the bears knocked him down hard yesterday. He let out a sigh as Seradia popped up in his mind. She often did and he enjoyed thinking about her. But he would enjoy speaking to her more than thinking about her.

There was a problem with it though. Farkas was never really good at talking to people especially women he found himself attracted to. He had slept with many women but that was different, he didn't have to talk to make those kind of women like him. Seradia was different, she was smart, beautiful, and kind. He wound spend hours making up conversations in his mind between them but when it actually came to talk to her he found himself lost.

As he thought about it some more something colorful caught his eye. He stopped and looked down, it was a bright pink flower. It was the only one that was bloomed in a bush of dead flowers, Farkas couldn't help but smile as he examined it. It was a pretty flower, pretty like Seradia.

Farkas bent down and carefully picked the flower, he stood up straight and examined it more. ' _I wonder if she'd like it._ ' He wondered with a smile on his face. He continued to walk towards the gate and entered Whiterun. He started to walk towards the Marketplace and furrowed his eyebrows down as he heard some commotion. He hurried towards it.

"Stop moving!" The man yelled as he swung his sword at Seradia again. She kept dodging his blade, she could fight back or stop him with one of her spells but there was too many people around and they might get hurt by it. "Do something!" Carlotta ran up to one of the guards. "She started it." The guard shrugged as he watched. ' _Useless!_ ' Seradia sneered at the guard as she jumped out of the way of the mans blade again.

Farkas's eyes widened, he placed the flower in his pouch and than drew his sword. Seradia lost her footing, she tripped over her own foot and fell down to the ground. "Ha!" The man charged for her swinging his sword up in the air. Seradia shielded face with her arms. Clash! Another bade appeared blocking the mans sword. Seradia slowly looked up and saw that it was Farkas, he stepped right in front of her and blocked his attack.

Farkas glared at the man and forced his blade up making the man loose grip on his own sword. Farkas quickly pointed his sword at the mans throat. "Guards, the companions claim this man to be a criminal." Farkas looked to one of the guards. The guard nodded and walked over to the man and bound his hands together. The man cursed under his breath as the guard took him away.

Seradia sighed in relief. Farkas put his sword back in its sheath and turned around facing her. "You okay?" He asked holding a hand out to her. "Yea I'm fine." She replied with a smile. She took his hand and he helped her up from the ground. "What was that guys problem?" Farkas asked. "Well..." Seradia rubbed the back of her neck as she gave him an awkward smile.

"Skjor asked me to take care of him because everyone else was busy and I'm not really the punching type. So I.." Seradia's eyes moved to the tomatoes. "Found a different way and it made him angry...It was my fault..I should've asked what the job was before I accepted it." She slouched over a bit and sighed. Farkas chuckled a bit. "Well good thing I showed up than." Farkas started to examine her face. "Yea, I can't believe the guards listened to you." She furrowed her eyebrows down. "They respect the Companions." He said with a shrug.

Seradia mumbled curse words under her breath and looked away for a moment. She looked back at Farkas and they stood there for a bit staring at each other and looking into each others eyes. She started to feel a little awkward from the silence that was between them. "Well..Thanks for coming when you did." She gave him a smile and than turned around walking away. "Yea.." Farkas watched her for a moment and than his eyes widened. He quickly pulled out the flower from his pouch. ' _I forgot to give her this.._ ' He frowned. ' _Maybe some other time.._ ' He sighed.

He was about to start walking back to Jorrvaskr but he stopped himself realizing he would just catch up to Seradia and it would only be more awkward. He felt his stomach flutter as he looked down at the ground. ' _I'll just...take a walk.._ ' He cleared his throat and turned around walking in the opposite direction.

Seradia returned to Jorrvaskr and walked into the building, she saw that June was finally up and was eating. Seradia quickly walked over and took a seat next to her. "About time." She said. June just looked away. "So..You going to tell me what happened?" Seradia leaned on the table on her elbow, she rested her face on the palm of her hand. "I fell and bumped my head..." June answered.

Seradia raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? Doing what?" She tapped the table with her index finger. "Falling down a hill." June answered casually as she took a drink of her mead. "I don't believe you." Seradia sat back in her chair crossing her arms. "Really? Alright, tell me what "think" I was doing." June took another drink of her mead. "Having some alone time with Vilkas." June choked on her drink and spilt it everywhere. "No way!" June coughed hard.

"You know he's taken, so why were you fooling around with him?" Seradia snickered. June quickly glared her. "We weren't doing anything but a job! Aela got tired so Vilkas took over that's it!" June stood up from the table and glared down at her. Seradia chuckled. "Why so defensive?" Seradia smirked and looked away. "Because you're an idiot." June quickly walked away from her and towards the doors.

Before she could open it Vilkas had already opened it from the other side and walked in. "Woah!" He quickly stopped almost running right into her. "Hey you're up." Vilkas gave June a small smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked. June looked at him and than tensed up hearing Seradia giggle from behind. "I'm fine! Get out of the way!" June quickly pushed him out the way and stormed through the door. Vilkas watched her confused. "The hell is her problem?" He mumbled. Seradia giggled some more.

"Is the job done?" She jumped from Skjor's deep voice suddenly appear from behind her. She quickly turned around looking at him. "Y-yea." She quickly answered. "Good work, here's your pay." He put a coin purse right next to her. "Maybe you should think about joining the Companions, you and June. You both could learn a lot and do some good." Skjor examined her for a moment. "As far as I know they already are." Aela said walking up next to Skjor. "I guess so. If you want more work come find one of the circle members." Skjor gave her a nod and than him and Aela walked away.

' _Part of the Companions?_ ' Seradia blinked and looked down at the table. ' _I guess I wouldn't mind.._ ' A small smile formed on her face. "Hello there." Athis took a seat right next to Seradia. "Oh hello..." She replied. "So you gonna join up?" He overheard the conversation. "I think you should." He examined her closely, his eyes slowly traced her body and he admired it. "Uhm.." Seradia saw the way he was looking at her and she didn't like it. It was the way Ancano used to look at her, his eyes were full of lust.

Vilkas was leaning his back against the wall next to the doors watching Athis. Farkas finally returned and walked inside, he looked over seeing Vilkas. Vilkas nodded his head forward and Farkas looked in the direction. He furrowed his eyebrows down seeing Athis flirting with Seradia. She looked uncomfortable. "I hear the Tavern is making fresh mead tonight, we should go and try it out." Athis kept examining her. "Sorry I don't drink." She gave him her usual sweet smile even though she felt awkward.

"Well we can-" He was cut off by Vilkas. "Come one elf, she isn't interested give it up." He was standing beside him with his arms crossed. Farkas was still watching in the distance, he knew he should of been the one to do it but he was afraid she would think he was trying to do something. Farkas let out a sigh. "Hey, it's rude to interrupt." Athis furrowed his eyebrows down at him. "And it's rude to bother a woman who is clearly not interested." Vilkas chuckled.

Athis sneered at him and than looked at Seradia. "We'll have to continue this conversation some other time." Athis gave her a smile and than got up and walked away. Seradia sighed in relief and than looked down at the table. "He didn't bother you too much did he?" Vilkas asked with a smile. "No..." Seradia answered queitly. "Well if he does bother you again, you just let me or my brother know." Vilkas pointed back at Farkas with his thumb.

Seradia looked up at him and than looked over at Farkas. Once her eyes met his he quickly stood up straight and than started to look around like he was lost and than quickly walked away towards the stairs. Seradia tilted her head as she watched him. ' _He's so awkward.._ ' She smiled a little as she watched him. Vilkas gave Seradia one last smile and than quickly followed after Farkas.

Farkas quickly walked down the stairs and into the hallway. He was about to walk to his room but Vilkas stopped him. "Wait!" Vilkas grabbed his shoulder stopping him. "What?" Farkas turned around and looked at him. "Why don't you try to talk to her?" Vilkas gave him a crooked smile. "Who?" Farkas quickly looked away. "Sera, who else." Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down.

Farkas rubbed the back of his neck. "There's nothing to talk about.." He slightly looked down. "Come on brother I wasn't born yesterday." Vilkas crossed his arms. Farkas just stood there with an awkward look on his face. "I know you like her." Vilkas couldn't help but chuckle. Farkas let out a sigh. "Yea..I guess so.." He kind of admitted it. "So talk to her." Vilkas smiled. "I don't know what I'd say.." Farkas kept his eyes away.

"She doesn't seem to be that hard of a person to talk to." Vilkas said with a shrug. "You know I'm bad at talking to people though." Farkas looked back up at him. "Talk to her about one of her books." Vilkas suggested. "You know I don't read." Farkas furrowed his eyebrows down. "Than maybe you should start." Vilkas gave him a small punch to the shoulder and than turned around walking back up the stairs. ' _Maybe..._ ' He looked down at the flower that he was still holding.


	8. Chapter 8

June sat outside for a long time, the afternoon quickly shifting into the evening. She mumbled under breath as she thought about what Seradia said. ' _I'd rather her think that than know the truth.._ ' A frown appeared on her face. "You look like you could use a drink!" Torvar sat down next to her. "Definitely!" June replied quickly. "How bout you and me go to the Tavern and get a drink! I could use the company!" Torvar was already drunk. "Why the hell not!" June quickly got up and they made their way to the Inn.

Seradia was still sitting at the table and was now writing a letter. She was writting a letter to the college. Farkas finally got the courage to sit next to her after roaming around the room for a little while. "What are you..What are you doing?" Farkas cleared his throat. "I'm writing a letter." She answered. "Oh.." Farkas awkwardly looked away. ' _To who?.._ ' He wondered as another man came to his mind. He frowned at the thought of her being taken.

"Yea, it's to the College of Winterhold." She finished and put the letter in an envelope. "Oh!" Farkas quickly looked back at her. "What for?" He asked. "Well, I am the Arch-Mage. It's my duty to make sure they're okay." She sealed the letter and than looked at him with a smile. ' _The Arch-Mage?.._ ' He blinked as he watched her stand up. ' _She must be really good at magic than.._ ' He zoned out in his thoughts. Farkas quickly snapped himself out of it once he saw that she was heading towards the door. "Wait!" He quickly got up and walked up to her.

She turned around and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I'll uh...I'll go with you.." He gave her a small smile. She looked at him a little weird and confused but than just shrugged it off. "Alright." She returned his smile and than walked out the door with Farkas following close behind.

They walked to the Inn surprisingly keeping small talk, but it was still awkward. Farkas had a thousand things he wanted to say to her but he couldn't think of way to say them and he wasn't brave enough to same them. Give him a bear or a draugr any day but talking to women..Well that was scary to him. "Here we are." Seradia smiled as she walked up the steps to the Inn with Farkas still following her.

They found the Inn was alive and full of laughter, everyone in it seemed to be in a huge conversation. "Weird.." Farkas watched them all. Usually everyone who came here kept to themselves. "I wonder what's so funny.." Seradia walked past the crowd of people gathered around and saw that June and Torvar were in the middle. "And than! And than I said!" June was so drunk she couldn't finish her sentence it just ended with more laughter and the hole place joined in on it.

Seradia let out a sigh and shook her head. "Hey! It's..It's you!" Torvar stumbled over throwing his arm around Seradia. "I..I forgot your name so I'm just gonna call you the little one!" Torvar swung his mug of ale around. ' _Little one!?_ ' Seradia quickly pushed him off her making him fall to the ground. Once Torvar hit the ground he spilt his own mead on himself. "Ah dammit!" He tried to get up but he was too drunk. The only think he did was make everyone laugh at him except for Seradia and Farkas. They just stared at him.

"And this is why I don't drink.." Seradia mumbled as she stepped over him and to the counter. "Sorry for the commotion!" The Inn keeper yelled over the loud talking and laughs. "What can I do for you!" She smiled. "I need you to give this to the courier that comes here!" Seradia gave her the letter. "Can do!" The Inn keeper took the letter and put it behind her counter.

"Hey!Hey!" June stumbled over throwing her arms around Seradia. Seradia almost fell over from it but she caught them both. "You should join me!" June gave her a drunk smile. "No, I'd rather not." Seradia tried to push her off but she wouldn't budge. "Oh come on! You need to loosen up a bit! Maybe you and Farkas can both drink together and.." June grinned at her. Seradia quickly pushed her off making her fall to the ground next to Torvar. Farkas's cheeks grew warm and he quickly looked away. "I'm out of here. Have fun!" Seradia quickly turned around and left the Inn with Farkas.

She sighed in relief once she left the building, the fresh smell in the outside air was better than the smell in the Inn any day. Farkas stopped behind her and examined her from behind for a moment. ' _This is a good time to give her this.._ ' He quickly took out the flower from his pouch. It still looked good which was surprising because it had been in there all day.

"Uh hey.." Farkas grabbed her attention. She turned around looking at him. "I saw this and-" He began to show her the flower but a young man ran up behind her. "Excuse me!" He was out of breath. Seradia turned around looking at him. Farkas let out a sigh as he slowly put the flower back in his pouch.

"Yes?" Seradia raised an eyebrow up at him. "Are you Seradia?" He asked. "Yes I am." She smiled at him. "I have a letter for you, it's from the Bard's College in Solitude." He took out a letter from his bag and handed it to her. After that the young courier than walked past them and into the Inn to get the letters from there.

Seradia opened the letter and started to read it. Farkas walked up beside her and looked at the letter waiting. He saw a smile appear on her face. "What is it?" He asked. "It's a letter from Viarmo, the headmaster. It says that they are planning another festival and they want me to help them play!" She sounded excited. "A festival? What kind of Festival?" Farkas looked down at the letter over her shoulder. "A Festival to celebrate the queen's birthday. Do you think Kodlak will let June and I go!?" Seradia quickly turned towards Farkas with a big smile. "Well...Maybe.." Farkas rubbed the back of his neck smiling.

"I have to ask him!" She started to walk off but than stopped. "Wait..I need to make sure that June will actually go with me though..." She mumbled to herself. "Can't you go without her?" Farkas asked. "Well..I could..But..I would feel more comfortable if she went with me." She shrugged and smiled. "I don't think now is the best time to ask..." Farkas looked back at the Inn. They could hear the laughter from inside. "I guess I'll have to tomorrow..." She sighed. "We'll have to leave tomorrow though.." Seradia turned around and grabbed her chin walking away. She was now deep in thought about it. Farkas watched her walk away and than looked down at the ground thinking. ' _Maybe I can go with her.._ ' He wanted to ask but knew he wouldn't.


	9. Chapter 9

It was early morning the next day and June slowly groaned as she felt herself being shaken. "Come on, wake up!" It was Seradia. She was shaking the bed and everything. She was doing what she could to wake up her drunk friend. "Go away..." June groaned pulling the covers up over her head. Seradia sighed and stood up crossing her arms, she looked around and smiled seeing a bowl full of water was sitting on an end table.

She walked over to it and picked it up. She had a hard time holding back her chuckles as she slowly walked back to June's bed. She held the bowl over June and slowly tipped it over letting the water spill all over her. June jumped from the cold water. "What the hell!" She quickly got up trying to get away from the liquid. Seradia dropped the bowl and laughed at her. June glared at her deeply, she was about to say something but stopped from a quick pain her head. "Ah..My head..." She sat back down on the bed placing her hands on her forehead. "Well that's you get for drinking all night." Seradia crossed her arms.

June just looked away and mumbled under her breath. "Why'd you have to wake me up so early?" She slowly looked back to Seradia. "Because of this." Seradia held out the letter. June took the letter and started to read it. "You're wanting to go to Solitude?" June looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. Seradia nodded. "Than go." She gave the letter back to her. "I don't want to go alone." Seradai put her hands on her hips and furrowed her eyebrows down.

"Than take Farkas with you." June looked away and smirked. Seradia looked at her confused. "Why would I take Farkas?" She tilted her head. "Never mind..." June got up from the bed. "Fine I'll go with you, but I think we have to ask Kodlak first.." Once she said that Seradia bolted from the room and quickly made her way to Kodlak's room.

Kodlak was observing a letter he had gotten a couple days ago. he turned around hearing someone enter his room and smiled seeing it was just Seradia. "Can I do something for you?" He asked. Seradia quickly looked down suddenly becoming shy. "I was wondering if it would be okay if June and I went to Solitude for a bit.." Seradia slowly asked him. "What for?" Kodlak walked over to her. "It's something to do with the Bard's college.." She looked up at him.

Kodlak rubbed his beard as he looked at her and thought deeply. "Perhaps. If you can get Vilkas to go with you two than you can go." He smiled. Seradia raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?" She asked him confused. Kodlak thought for a moment trying to come up with an explanation. "He has a job in Solitude and I think it would be good to go in a group. You never know." Kodlak smiled again. "Oh right." Seradia nodded and than turned around walking back towards the quarters.

When she walked back into the room she saw June putting on fresh cloths and brushing her hair. "He said we can go but only if we get Vilkas to come with us." Seradia explained. June let out a sigh. "Of course.." She whispered. June wiped her face dry on a small towel and than stood up straight. "Let's go find him..." She didn't look happy about it but Seradia didn't really care. They both left the room and went down the hallway to his room.

June knocked on the door and there was no answer. She furrowed her eyebrows down and knocked on it harder. "Maybe he's not in there.." Seradia said. "I don't think he even wakes up this early." June knocked on it again. They both jumped hearing the door behind them open, it was Farkas. They turned and looked at him. "What are you doing?" He asked with a yawn. He had a white cloth shirt on with a pair of pants. "We're trying to get your brother up." June said. "Why?" He raised an eyebrow up at them. "Because Kodlak told us that to go to Solitude he has to come with us." Seradia explained.

Farkas looked at her and examined her for a moment. She wasn't wearing the robes she usually wore. She was wearing a long purple shirt that hung below her thys with a pair of white pants and she had a belt made of brown cloth wrapped around her waist. He quickly looked away realizing how cute she looked. "Come on.." June mumbled as she kicked the door repeatedly.

The door quickly opened and Vilkas was glaring at her, he was only wearing a pair of pants, his hair messy from just waking up. "What is it woman!?" He stood up straight and ran his fingers through his hair trying to straighten it up. June admired his muscles for a moment and than looked up at his face. "Get your things we're going to Solitude." She crossed her arms. "What?" Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down at her. "There's a festival going on there and the only way we can go is if you come along." Seradia quickly explained. Vilkas rubbed the back of his neck for a moment trying to think.

"He said you have a job there." Seradia explained some more. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down and than slightly looked at June. June gave him a small nod to just go with it. Vilkas than let out a sigh. "I don't know.." He looked away. Farkas walked up to him and stood next to June. "Oh please!" Seradia put her hands together and looked up at him with big innocent eyes. Vilkas quickly looked at her and blinked examining her. "Please please please!" She begged. Farkas stared at her, he felt his cheeks grow warm.

He quickly looked at his brother. "I'll go with ya." Farkas nodded. Vilkas looked at him and nodded back. "Alright fine.." Vilkas sighed. "Yes! Thank you!" Seradia jumped up and down full of excitement. She than turned around and ran down the hallway to the quarters. June turned back towards them. "We'll meet you by the stables." June turned around and walked away. Vilkas tilted his head observing her while she walked away and than went into his room to gather his things. Farkas did the same.

An hour later they all met by the carriage near the horse stables. June and Seradia were there first, Vilkas and Farkas was just arriving. "About time." June un crossed her arms and walked up to the carriage driver. She told him where to go and gave him the coin. "Sorry it took us so long, Athis kept bugging us about taking him along." Vilkas explained as they all got into the carriage. "Why?" June furrowed her eyebrows down. "I think he likes Sera." Vilkas couldn't help but smile.

Seradia quickly looked away, her cheeks slightly glowing pink. "Really?" June looked to her. "What is it with you and Elves?" June leaned back and crossed her arms. Seradia looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess their the only ones that find me appealing." She smiled a little. "I wouldn't say that." Farkas quickly spoke. They all looked at him, Seradia tilted her head.

He than felt his cheeks grow warm. He cleared his throat. "I mean...I'm sure others find you attractive..." Farkas rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I mean..You're okay looking." He said with a small awkward shrug. Seradia quickly furrowed her eyebrows down at him. June quickly looked away trying to hold back her laughter and Vilkas just sighed. ' _Idiot!_ ' Farkas scolded himself. "Thanks..I guess..." Seradia looked at him weird and than got into her bag pulling out the book that she writes her stories in. Farkas sighed and looked down. ' _I'm such an ice brain.._ '


	10. Chapter 10

It took them a week to reach Solitude and it seems like they made it just in time. The festival is tomorrow. "Finally!" Seradia jumped down from the carriage and started to run towards the gate. "Wait!" June called after her, she ran after her. Vilkas and Farkas watched them and than just started to walk.

The hole time they were traveling to Solitude they were all able to keep small talk going but other than that it was filled with Vilkas and June arguing over small things like who would pay for the rooms. "I'm not going to let a woman pay for me!" Vilkas would say. "This woman can probably do more than you can." June would always say back.

The three of them entered Solitude and the streets were full. But it wasn't surprising the college members and merchants were getting everything ready for the big day. "I'm going to go see if the college needs any help." Seradia shoved the bag into June's arms and than ran off. "Come on let's go get the rooms before they run out of them." Vilkas said quickly taking the lead. June furrowed her eyebrows down at him as they walked to the Inn.

The Inn was full of patrons and visitors a like, they walked up to the counter. "I would like to-" Vilkas started to get out his coin purse but June quickly pushed him out of the way. "We need two rooms with double beds." June held out a coin purse but Vilkas quickly took her hand. "What do you think you're doing?" Vilkas moved her out of the way. June yanked her arm away. "What's it look like." She glared at him a little. "I told you I'm going to pay." Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down at her. "I already planned it." June sneered at him. "What does it matter!?" Vilkas shouted a little. "If it doesn't matter than let me do it!" They kept arguing about it.

Farkas let out a sigh and walked past them up to the counter. "Here." He said giving the Inn keeper a coin purse. "Thank you, you're rooms are upstairs." The Inn keeper pointed to the stairs. "Thanks." Farkas nodded and walked past them both towards the stairs. June and Vilkas both blinked and watched him. They than sneered at each other and walked towards the stairs as well.

Once the reached the top floor Vilkas and Farkas chose their room and settled down. June put her and Seradia's things down and than walked out of the room and towards the stairs. Vilkas peaked out seeing her leave. "Where you going?" He asked. "Places." She replied as she started to walk down the stairs. "Don't leave Solitude." He ordered. "I can do what I want!" She called back to him once she reached the bottom floor. Vilkas just sighed and went back into their room.

June walked outside and looked around at the crowds of people, she decided to go see what the college was putting together for the queen's birthday. She walked down the street dodging rushing merchants and playing children. She made her way to the college and saw that the doors were open. She walked in looking around.

She saw Seradia talking to the headmaster, June decided to leave her alone and made her way to the backyard of the college where they usually hold their festivals. Once she walked outside she smiled a the pretty decorations, there was flower vines hanging from the walls and chairs set up on a small looking stage were the Bards would play and sing. June started to feel a little excited, it's been a long time since they just sat down and enjoyed something.

June stood there and examined everything and everyone. "I should of figured you would be here." She jumped at the voice that appeared beside her. It sounded familiar, she slowly looked over seeing a tall figure standing next to her. It was Ancano, June quickly glared at him one she saw it was him. "What are you doing here?" June asked in disgust. "The Thalmor are here to show support for the queen and the empire, also we are to make sure nothing happens here that goes against the laws we agreed on." Ancano explained as he examined her.

"I'm surprised you arn't locked up somewhere after what you did." June glared at him deeply. "What I did was for the Thalmor, I just did it..poorly.." He glared right back at her. June's gut started to twist and turn as she thought about Seradia. Did she know he was here? Has she seen him yet? June couldn't let Ancano get near her, no she wouldn't let him. June clenched her jaw as she quickly looked away from him. ' _Why can't anything just go well?_ '

"Do me a favor Elf." June looked back up at him, her eyes filled with hatred. "Stay away from me and my friends while we're here. If I catch you anywhere near us..I'll kill you.." June than turned around and walked away from him going back into the college. Ancano glared at her as he watched her walk away. ' _Friends? Who?_ ' He wondered.

Seradia saw June inside and quickly walked to her. "Isn't this exciting!" Seradia smiled big. June didn't smile back. Seradia looked at her a bit confused, June looked worried. "What?" She asked. "You haven't seen anyone...familiar right?" June slowly asked. "No one but the college members." Seradia raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you okay?" Seradia looked at her weird. "Yea, are you done here?" June quickly looked around. "Yea." Seradia nodded. "Good, let's go get something to eat." June placed her hand on Seradia's back and started to walk them towards the door.

They left the college and went back to the Inn. When they walked in they saw Farkas and Vilkas was already sitting at a table eating. Vilkas looked up seeing them and waved them over. June and Seradia walked over and took seats across from them. "What's for lunch I'm starving." Seradia looked down at the food cheerfully. June didn't look cheerful, she didn't look happy at all. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down noticing the look on her face, he could also sense her distress.

June's eyes met Vilkas's, it was almost like they were reading each others minds. Vilkas knew something was wrong and June made a motion to tell him later. Vilkas nodded and went back to eating. Seradia grabbed a hand full of food and began to eat. Farkas watched her. "Wow you can really pack it down can't you?" He said with a small chuckle. Seradia looked up at him and slowly swallowed she than looked down a bit embarrassed. "Yea.." She just looked at her food now. ' _Idiot!_ ' He bit his tongue and cursed at himself. Vilkas let out a sigh and June chuckled. Farkas quickly looked away, his cheeks starting to glow.

After a while of eating and keeping small talk, Seradia decided to go up to the room and read. Now it was just Farkas, Vilkas, and June drinking together. "So what's wrong?" Vilkas finally asked. June let out a sigh as she leaned forward on the table. She looked down with a frown on her face. Vilkas and Farkas both looked at her confused. "There's..Someone here I'm worried about.." June started to slowly explain. "Someone from Sera and I's past. Someone who hurt Sera really bad.." June tapped her fingers on the table. Farkas furrowed his eyebrows down as he started to listen closely now.

"I fear that they may try to hurt her again.." June slowly looked up at Vilkas. "Who is it?" Farkas asked. June looked at him. "It's a High Elf, a Thalmor. His name is Ancano." She explained. "How did he hurt her?" Vilkas asked. "Emotionally and physically." June leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. Farkas suddenly felt angry. ' _Who would hurt Sera?! She's so...Innocent and sweet.._ ' He quickly looked down keeping his eyebrows furrowed down.

Vilkas rubbed his chin as he started to think. "We'll have to try out best to keep him away from her. What does he look like?" He asked. "He has slick back white hair and gold eyes. He has a snarky look on his face." June glared down at the table as he popped up into her mind. "Like I said. We'll make sure he stays away from her." Vilkas reassured her. June just sat there still glaring at the table. She than let out a sigh and got up from the table. She walked towards the stairs and headed for her room.


	11. Chapter 11

Next day came rather quickly as did the afternoon. The morning was busy with finishing the decorations and the merchants moving everything around. Food was being brought to the area where they were holding the celebration. Seradia was about to head to the college but June quickly stopped her. "Where are you going?" June quickly asked. "I'm going to the college to get ready." Seradia looked at her confused. "Already?" June quickly cleared her throat. "Yes. Is everything okay? You've been acting weird since yesterday." Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down at June and crossed her arms.

June quickly looked away and rubbed the back of her neck. She didn't know how to explain it or if she even wanted to tell her. "I just.." She began but Farkas quickly walked up to them. "I'll go with you, I wanna see everything." He said to Seradia with a smile. He than gave June a reassuring nod. "Alright." Seradia smiled back and walked out the door with Farkas behind her. June felt a bit relieved knowing Farkas would be with her.

Vilkas was watching from the distance and once they left the building he walked up to June. "Farkas will look after her." He said. June just kept staring at the door. "I know..It's just.." June felt anger begin to boil in the pit of her stomach. "If he even goes near her..." June glared at the door and clenched her fists tightly. Vilkas examined her face, she looked anger and hate flooded her eyes. He quickly cleared his throat and slowly placed his hand on her back.

Once his hand reached contact to her back she quickly moved away from him. "Come on." She walked out the door with out even glancing at him. Vilkas let out a sigh and than followed after her. They both walked through Solitude in silence till the reached the college, which was filled with people. June looked around carefully and there was so sight of Ancano. She let out a slow sigh and than walked inside the college. They found Seradia and Farkas standing with the other bards.

June quickly walked over to them and looked around again. Still no Ancano. Seradia turned and looked at June seeing her approaching them. "Have you seen anyone familiar yet?" June asked. "No." Seradia raised an eyebrow at her. June looked around again. "You should relax." Seradia crossed her arms. June quickly looked at her furrowing her eyebrows down. "You're always paranoid and on guard. You should just enjoy the break." Seradia gave her a smile. June sighed and looked down, she placed her hands on her hips. ' _She has no idea.._ ' June shifted her eyes to the side.

"Alright, everybody listen up!" Viarmo the headmaster appeared in the room and caught everybody's attention. The room got quiet everybody's eyes went to him. "The Queen is about to arrive and the festival is about to begin. Let's move to the back and get seated. Bard's go take your place." He instructed. Everybody began to head to the back door. Seradia gave them all a sweet smile and than walked away with the rest of the bards.

Farkas, Vilkas, and June made their way outside and looked around for spots to sit. June tensed up and quickly grabbed Vilkas's arms. "Look!" She whispered. They both looked at her and than looked to where she was looking. "That's him." She pointed out Ancano. Farkas sneered at the Elf, he looked like bad news. "Alright, let's just sit down. We'll keep an eye on him. There's a lot of people here, he probably won't even notice her." Vilkas looked back at June. She let out a sigh and nodded. They found some seats that was close to the door and sat down.

Ancano looked around a bit bored, he let out a sigh. He hated that he's been put on such a low job. It was his punishment after what he did to the college, the Thalmor agreed that what he was doing was good but the way he did it was un acceptable and they don't tolerate failures. So for the past year he has been put on small annoying jobs such as this one. He started to look around at all the un familiar faces. Until one walked out of the crowd.

Ancano felt his heart stop for a moment and he flet himself tense up. It was her, the only woman he loved. Seradia. ' _Why is she here?_ ' He swallowed as he watched her. His eyes didn't leave her. She looked beautiful, she looked different. Her hair had grown a little. One of the children ran up to her probably telling her some ridiculous story. Seradia bent over and smiled at the small girl listening to every word she was saying. She always had a kind heart and cared about others. Something Ancano was not.

He licked his lips and bit his bottom lip as he watched her. He could feel his stomach twist and turn. Ancano's eyes suddenly shifted to June, she was looking right at him. Glaring at him deeply and shooting daggers at him with her eyes. Two others were also looking at him. ' _Was Sera the friend she told me not to go near?_ ' He glared at her right back. ' _If she thinks.._ ' He clenched his jaw. Ancano looked back at Seradia, his eyes went soft as memories flooded through his mind. He had to talk to her, no he needed to talk to her.

He started to walk towards her but than quickly stopped remembering what he did to her. He turned on her and nearly killed her. Would she even want to see him? He backed up back to his spot, his eyes didn't leave her. In his mind was an argument to talk to her not.

June clenched her fists as she saw Ancano walk but she relaxed once he stopped. She quickly looked down trying to come up with a plan. Farkas looked at June and than looked over at Seradia. June could feel eyes on her, was it Ancano? She looked up at him and wasn't him, he was watching Seradia. June furrowed her eyebrows down as she could sense the familiar presence. She slowly looked up and there it was.

A white bird sat on the wall, it's eyes were gold. She glared at it deeply and felt a growl escape her lips. The lord of the hunt was here, why? Has he been watching Seradia this hole time? Looking for a chance to swoop in and grab her. No, June would not allow it. ' _You can watch and follow all you want. You'll never get her._ ' It looked like the creature heard her thought. It stared at her for a moment longer and than flew off. June relaxed. ' _This day just keeps getting better and better..._ ' She sighed and looked down.

Vilkas looked at her, he saw the look on her face. He wanted to comfort her but he wasn't sure how. Just as he was about to touch her arm the headmaster appeared out of the crowd of people and in the middle of the yard. "Everybody take your seats!" He yelled. Everybody did what he said and took their seats, as did the bards. Farkas watched Seradia and saw that she picked up a lute. ' _I wonder how good she is.._ ' He smiled as he watched her. "So when are you going to make your move?" June asked noticing him. Farkas quickly looked at her and than looked away, his cheeks glowing a light pink. "I don't know what you are talking about..." He cleared his throat. June chuckled.

Everybody stood up once the Queen made her appearance. June looked around confused and quickly stood up along with Farkas and Vilkas. She waved at everybody with a cheerful smile on her face, general Tullius was right next to her. She stood in the middle of the courtyard and looked around. "Thank you all for attending the celebration of my birthday. I am honored by you're presence and loyalty. If my late husband was here he would say the same thing. Now please do enjoy yourselvs!" The crowd clapped as she walked over to a thrown that was set for her and took her place in it.

As soon as she sat performers walked out and began their parts, as did the bards. The music was cheerful and once it started people got up and began to dance. It was a dance that required partners, more than one usually. June leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed as she watched everybody. The children were dancing in circles together, they were full of giggles. June's eyes went to the Queen. She was laughing and smiling at all the cheerful people. She was a good person and though June didn't really choose sides in the war, she hoped the Queen would make it through okay.

A man approached June and held out a hand. "Care to dance?" He asked with a smile. He had black hair that was tied up in a ponytail and a bushy beard. He looked like he was a couple years older than June and he looked like an Imperial. "No, I don't dance." June held up her hand rejecting him. "Oh come now. Where's your spirit!" A man who was already drunk stumbled over and pushed June out of her chair and right into the man. "Hey I said-!" She began to yell but the Imperial quickly took her hand and dragged her into the crowd.

Vilkas and Farkas both laughed at her. June glared at them deeply as she was being dragged away. The man started to do to the dance around her, June just stood there watching him confused. ' _I don't know how to dance..._ ' She bit her lip. The man's attention was quickly taken away by another woman, she saw her chance and started to back away slowly. "Dragonborn!" She jumped at the high pitched voice.

She looked down seeing it was one of the little girls. The little girl recognized her. "Come dance with us!" The little girl quickly took June's hand and pulled her over to her little friends. June couldn't say no to a kid, she wasn't that heartless. The kids grabbed hands and two of them grabbed both of June's hands. ' _This doesn't look so hard.._ ' She smiled a little as the kids started to lead her into a spin. The kids skipped as they danced around in a circle.

A smile appeared on Vilkas's face as he watched her. Farkas examined his brothers face and than looked over at Seradia who was playing her lute happily. Farkas let out a sigh as he wished she could be down here to dance with him. His eyes moved to the High Elf and glared at him seeing him admire Seradia as well. ' _How do they really know each other?_ ' He wondered.

The kids had been spinning June in circles for a long time now, she was getting very dizzy. Vilkas chuckled as he got up from his chair and approached them. June quickly let go of the kids hands and started to stumble backwords. She almost fell to the ground but before she did arms quickly caught her keeping her up. "Woah there!" It was Vilkas. He chuckled as he helped her stand up straight.

June quickly looked up at him, their eyes met. She stood there for a moment and than realized his arms were around her. She quickly moved back making him release her. "I was fine." June cleared her throat. "You're welcome." Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down at her. "Yea whatever.." She quickly looked away from him. "I need a drink." She quickly walked past him and towards the tables that held mead. "Hmph." Vilkas watched her.

Some of the bards decided to take a break and Seradia was one of them. She walked over to where June was. She was drinking down some mead. "Starting already?" Seradia smiled at her. "You know me. I love parties.." June mumbled pouring herself some more mead. June took a drink and than looked up, she saw Ancano approaching them. June quickly took Seradia's arm and went to where Farkas was. "Hey! What are you doing!?" Once they reached Farkas Seradia yanked her arm away from June.

"Since you're taking a break or what ever you should dance! Farkas has been sitting here this hole time!" June quickly grabbed Farkas making him stand up. "Wait.." Farkas looked at them both nervous. Seradia looked up at him. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "Would you..I mean..Do you..." Farkas swallowed hard. Seradia tilted her head at him. "Oh just out there already!" She pushed them both out towards the crowd of dancing people.

Farkas and Seradia both looked back at June and than at each other. "Do you know how to dance?" She asked him. "Do you?" He asked her. "No." She smiled at him. "Me neither..." He smiled back. "Then let's wing it." She said with a shrug and than took him arm leading him towards the middle. Farkas blushed. June sighed in relief.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ancano approached her. June looked at him and glared. "What do you think you're doing!?" She crossed her arms. "You can't keep me away from her." Ancano glared at her deeply. "Yes I can. And I will." June reached down and put her hand on her dagger that was strapped to her thigh. Ancano watched her and sparks began to appear at his fingertips. "Hey!" Vilkas ran up to them.

He stood by June. "This is a party, no need for fights." Vilkas looked at them both. "This is non of your business civilian." Ancano looked Vilkas up and down. Vilkas sneered at him. "It is my business, as a Companion I have the authority to stop any violence." He crossed his arms. Ancano looked annoyed. "Oh great." He hated the Companions. The Thalmor felt like they got away with too much. Ancano just mumbled and walked away from them both.

"You can get away with anything by saying that can't you?" June asked. "Pretty much." Vilkas said with a shrug. "You could easily steal riches then." June grinned at him as she tapped her chin. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down at her. "I'm no thief." He said. "You're loss." She shrugged and walked away. Before she could get far Vilkas grabbed her arm stopping her. June looked at him confused.

"How bout a dance?" He asked with a smile. "Ha! With you?" She smirked. "No thanks." She quickly looked away. "I won't take no for an answer." He kept the smile on his face. "Well than sucks for you." She tried pulling her arm away from him but he tightened his grip and started to walk towards the crowd with her. "Come on, just one dance." He looked back at her. "No way!" She got her arm free and started to walk away but Vilkas stopped her.

"Oh come on. You need to relax." He turned her around. "Yea, and to do that. I need some mead." She said with a small grin. "You have a drinking problem." Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down at her. "It's not a problem. It's a choice." She said with a shrug. Vilkas rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him. "Get over yourself and just dance with me." June quickly looked away. "You're daft if you think I'm gonna give in that easy." A small smile appeared on her face.

A crooked smile formed on Vilkas's face, he pulled June closer and was pretty much holding her against him. "Come on." It almost sounded like he purred. June quickly looked at him, their eyes met. She felt her heart leap and her stomach flutter, she didn't like the feeling she was getting. She quickly backed away from him. "What would you're wench think." June looked away from him.

Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down as he started to feel a little guilty. He almost forgot about Camilla, he quickly cleared his throat. "I'm doing any thing wrong. I just want to dance." He held his hand out to June. June blinked and crossed her arms. "I..I can't.." She cleared her throat. Vilkas smiled. "You mean you can't dance?" He asked. She quickly glared at him. "No! I just..don't..know how..." Her cheeks started to glow.

Vilkas chuckled and than took a step towards June. "Well than, let me teach you." He smiled at her. "You know how to dance." She looked at him in disbelief. "I know a thing or two." He said with a shrug. June raised an eyebrow and examined him for a bit. She than looked over at Seradia and Farkas. Farkas had fallen to the ground by tripping over his own feet, Seradia was laughing at him and helping him up at the same time.

June than looked over at Ancano and saw him watching them from the distance with a frown on his face. "I doubt he'll go over there." Vilkas said as he watched her. June looked back at him and thought for a moment. She than let out a sigh. "Okay fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn something new." She pretended to be annoyed by it when really it made her stomach flutter. "Great." Vilkas smiled and took her hand. "Just watch your feet." He than started to lead her into a dance.


	12. Chapter 12

The afternoon shifted into the evening quickly and Vilkas was successful in teaching June how to dance, a few times she's almost tripped over her feet but Vilkas caught her every time. And each time it happened they both laughed. It was the first time Vilkas saw June relax and smile like she meant it since she showed up at Jorrvaskr. June's feet were getting sore and she was out of breath from the fast pacing music that they had to dance too. "You okay?" Vilkas asked. "Yea, just..a little wore out." She said with a small chuckle.

Farkas and Seradia had stopped dancing a while ago and were now sitting down on the steps watching everybody. "So uh..You having fun?" Farkas slowly asked. "Oh yes! Don't get to do something fun like this very often." She looked at him and smiled. "It's nice to have a break once in a while." Farkas smiled back. "Agreed." She nodded. They both then became silent again and turned back towards the crowd. ' _Now what?..._ ' Farkas tried thinking of something to say.

He than perked up realizing he had almost forgotten about the flower. He reached into his pouch and pulled it out, surprisingly it was still alive and pretty. He smiled as he looked at it, he slightly shifted his eyes to Seradia trying to figure out how to give it to her. "Hey, you want to go take a walk?" He asked. Seradia looked at him a bit surprised. "You want to leave the party?" She asked. "Only for a bit, my head hurts from all this noise. I just need a break and it'd be nice to have company." He explained. "It's also a nice night for walk, since pretty much everybody in Solitude is here, the city is nice and quiet." Farkas smiled and crossed his fingers in his mind.

Seradia thought about it for a moment and than smiled back. "Alright, I suppose a break wouldn't hurt." She shrugged and than stood up. Farkas stood up with her and than they both walked away from the party. Ancano glared at the stranger who was taking his Seradia away, even though she wasn't his any longer.

Farkas and Seradia was walking down the street in silence. Farkas felt nervous now that they were alone. He took in a deep breath and quickly came to a stop. Seradia stopped and looked at him confused. "You okay?" She asked. "Yea." He held the flower behind his back. "I just..want to give you this." He slowly showed her the flower. She looked down at it and smiled. It was beautiful. "I..saw it and thought of you.." Farkas watched her face.

Seradia slowly took the flower and sniffed it. "Why's that?" She asked looking back up at him. "Well..Because..." Farkas struggled to find his words. "It's bright and beautiful..Like you..." He slowly explained. Seradia blinked and felt her cheeks grow warm. She looked at him confused. "You think..I'm Beautiful?" She asked nervously. Farkas swallowed hard, he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

Seradia just stood there staring at him. Their eyes met and they started at each other for a moment. She felt her cheeks grow warm and she felt butterflies stir in her stomach. ' _Oh no._ ' She clenched her jaw and quickly looked down. ' _Not again, it's too soon..._ ' She tightened her grip on the flower. She than quickly looked up and gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you for the flower. I love flowers." She quickly spoke.

Farkas looked at her confused. "Well, I think I'm going to return to the party. I'll see you later." She quickly turned around and started to walk away. She didn't even give Farkas enough time to say anything. ' _I don't want to get hurt again.._ ' She gripped her stomach as painful memories flooded into her mind.

When Seradia returned to the party she saw that a few of the patrons had left but it was still full of people and there was still plenty of mead. "There you are." June walked up to her. Seradia looked at her. "I just went for a walk." She smiled at June. June examined her. "Where's Farkas?" Vilkas walked up to her as well. "He is still walking around." She answered. "So you guys went together?" June grinned. "Yes, just to get some fresh air, I'm going to go back to playing." Seradia quickly walked past them and back to her spot with the other bards.

June watched her. She could sense that something was wrong but didn't bother to ask. "I'm going to go find Farkas." Vilkas told her and than walked away. June looked around and she didn't see Ancano anywhere. ' _They must of finally left._ ' June felt relieved. She decided that it was now safe enough for her to leave the crowded place. There was enough people to where nothing would happen to Seradia so June left to go to the Inn to get mead there. It was quiet there.

Instead of playing with a long the other bards Seradia just sat there looking down. She felt bummed out now and she felt bad for leaving Farkas alone. She did it without thinking, she panicked. She was too afraid. She let out a sigh as she examined the lute that was given to her. "Sera." She jumped and quickly looked up. Once she did, she felt her heart stop and her blood freeze. It was Ancano, she didn't know what to do. She just sat there staring at him.

' _What's he doing here?_ ' She felt like she was going to be sick. She hoped and thought that she would never see him again. She felt her heart beat increase, he still didn't know. He had no idea what he truly did to her. She always regretted not tell him, she wanted him to feel bad for taking such a thing away from her. But now that he was standing in front of her she couldn't speak, it was as if a daedra was standing right in front of her.

Ancano had been waiting all evening for June to leave and once she finally did he decided to speak to her. But now he regretted it, she was just sitting there not saying anything. Had he truley hurt her that bad. He clenched his jaw and swallowed hard. "It's been a while, I'm surprised to see you here." He spoke with a normal voice. "I thought you would be at the college." He crossed his arms.

Seradia quickly looked away from him. "I decided to travel.." She said quietly. "With the Dragonborn?" He sounded angry at that. Seradia wrinkled her nose up and quickly looked up at him. She glared at him a little. He was a bit surprised by her hateful look towards him but than again, he shouldn't of been surprised. He quickly cleared his throat and was about to say something else but she quickly got up stopping him. "I should get going. It's getting late." She started to walk away but he quickly grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Wait." He pleaded. "Let go." She turned around and tried pulling her arm free but his grip only tightened. "I need to tell you something." He grabbed her other arm and pulled her close. "I don't want to talk to you. Let me go!" She said a little louder. "Keep your voice down!" He hissed at her. Seradia could feel tears begin to weld in her eyes. Ancano started to pull her closer but he suddenly got shoved away hard forcing him to let go of her.

Seradia rubbed her arms and looked up seeing it was June. She was the one who pushed Ancano down to the ground. "The hell you think you're doing!" She yelled at him. Ancano looked up and glared deeply at her. "Mind your own business Dragonborn!" Ancano quickly got up. "I told you to stay away from her!" June shouted. Ancano glared at her some more. They both started to argue and yell at each other, it looked like they were about to get into a serious fight. Seradia started to back away from them, she could feel tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

It took her a long time to be able to sleep with out crying, it took her a long time to be able to smile and mean it. But seeing Ancao brought it all back, he brought back the memories. Seradia quickly turned around and ran off. June and Ancano stopped fighting once they saw her run away. June quickly glared at Ancano again and started yelling at him again. Seradia ran all the way down the street and to the Inn but before she could reach it she hit a large body making her fall down to the ground.

"Oh sorry!" It was Farkas. He looked down seeing that it was Seradia. His eyes widened as he saw the tears running down her cheeks. "Hey are you okay!" He quickly bent down in front of her. Seradia slowly looked at him, she felt embarrassed that he was seeing her like this. She quickly got up from the ground dusting herself off. "Sorry." She apologized and than ran towards the Inn quickly going inside.

"Hey wait." Farkas went after her. Vilkas was inside the Inn now ordering some drinks. He jumped hearing the door slam open. He turned and saw it Seradia, she ran inside and was now running towards the stairs. Vilkas watched her and than saw Farkas run in and after her. "Hey!" He finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm. He turned her around to look at him. Once she faced him her usual sweet smile appeared on her face.

He looked at her confused, she may of been smiling but he could sense her emotions and see the wiped away tear stains on her cheeks. "What is it Farkas?" She asked a bit out of breath. "Are you..Are you okay?" He asked examining her face. "Yea I'm fine, it just got overwhelming at the party is all." She said with a shrug. Farkas blinked and examined her more. "A-are you sure?" He asked. She nodded and then back away from him. "I just wanna read alone is all." She gave him one more smile and then turned around walked up the stairs.

He watched her and than turned around hearing footsteps quickly approach him. It was June, she started to go up the stairs after Seradia but Farkas stopped her. "Hey." He said. She turned around to look at him. "What happened?" He asked. June just looked away. "Nothing." She quickly went up the stairs going after Seradia. Farkas blinked confused, Vilkas walked up to him. "Do you really think she's okay?" Farkas asked. "No, but if she doesn't want to talk about it than there is nothing we can do." Vilkas said with a shrug and than walked to the bar taking a seat.

Farkas frowned and joined his brother, he ordered himself some mead. He felt foolish for earlier when they took a walk. ' _Maybe I moved to fast for her..._ ' He let out a sigh and started to drink his mead. "So you two went for a walk aye?" Vilkas asked. Farkas just nodded and took another drink. "What happened?" Vilkas asked with a small grin. "Nothing." Farkas quickly answered finishing off his mead and than ordering some more.

An hour passed since June went after Seradia and now she was finally coming back down stairs. Vilkas turned smelling her scent near by. "So did you find out what was wrong?" Vilkas asked. "Nothing was wrong she just wanted to read and I took a nap." June lied with a shrug. "Yea right!" Farkas yelled. He was well drunk. June raised an eyebrow at him. "You wanna know what it is!" He got up from his chair and stumbled near her almost falling on her. "It's because..It's because..." He had to lean on the bar to keep himself up.

"It's because I tried to tell her how I thought about her earlier and it freaked her out." Farkas said with a frown. "I promise that's not it." June chuckled. "Liar!" Farkas pointed at her. "Calm down brother." Vilkas put his hand on Farkas's shoulder. Farkas shrugged his hand away. "You know what I should do?" Farkas stood up straight. "I should just go up there and tell her how it is. Let her know that she made me feel embarrassed and made a fool out of me!" He started to charge right for the stairs.

June leaned her back on the bar as she watched him. "You gonna stop him?" Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down at her. "Should I?" She tilted her head as she kept watching. "Yes." Vilkas looked at her a bit surprised. "Hmmm.." She laid her head back and looked at the ceiling. "I don't know..It might be funny..." She shrugged. "You're a terrible person." Vilkas sighed. "I love it when you talk dirty." She faced him and winked. Vilkas sneered at her and than got up from his seat quickly going after Farkas who was already upstairs.

Seradia was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed and reading a book. It was a book that belonged to the Inn. She jumped at the door slamming open, Farkas stumbled in almost falling over but he caught himself on the wall. "Farkas?" Seradia closed her book and got up from the chair. "Are you okay?" She asked him. Farkas slowly stood up straight and than looked at her. "No, I'm not okay! You want to know why?!" He walked towards her. He almost fell again but quickly grabbed her shoulders balancing himself, she helped him.

"W-why?" She could smell the mead off of him. "Becuase you embarrassed me earlier! That's why!" He slurred his words. "How?" She tilted her head. "Because I was trying to tell you my feelings and how I thought about you and than you just ran off as if I offended you or something. Than later you run by me crying and than act like nothing is wrong!" Seradia was having a hard time keeping him up. "Farkas, I think you're just drunk." She gave him a small smile. "No! I'm being serious and I'm a little hor-"

Vilkas quickly walked into the room interrupting him. "Woah there brother! Don't finish that sentence." Vilkas quickly grabbed his shoulders making him back away from Seradia. Seradia put her ands on her hips as she watched them. "Hey get off me. I need to-" Farkas tried to push Vilkas off of him but he was unsuccessful. "No you don't. Come on let's get you to bed." Vilkas tried pulling him out of the room but he resisted. June walked in laughing at him, Vilkas glared at her a bit. "A little help here please." He watched her. She just laughed some more. "I don't know it's pretty funny." She said with a shrug like she did downstairs. Vilkas let out a loud sigh at her letting her know he was getting impatient.

"Oh alright fine." June walked over to Farkas. "Come on big guy." She grabbed his arm but he resisted. "No. Now hold on!" He pushed her and Vilkas away. "I need to-" This time is was Seradia who cut him off. "You need to go to bed." She walked up to him keeping her smile on her face. "W-what..." He looked at confused. "You'll feel better and probably not remember any of this. Come on I'll help you." She wrapped arms around his arm. "Well..Alright.." He let her walk him to his room.

Vilkas and June both watched them a bit surprised, they than looked to each other and shrugged. Vilkas left the room to help Seradia put Farkas down and than they all called it a night.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day after breakfast they were putting their things on the carriage getting ready to leave. All except Seradia. June looked back and saw that she was still talking to Ancano. She hated that she had to leave her alone with him but Seradia made them go on a head without her. June put let out a sigh, she was growing impatient. She looked back behind her and relaxed seeing that Seradia was walking back to them, she looked at Ancano and he had a frown on his face.

June hopped up onto the carriage and took a seat. She watched Seradia climb in. "So..What did you talk about?" June asked. "I just told him that if we ever run into each other again that I don't want him talking to me. No matter what." Seradia dug into her bag and pulled out a book. "What's the story with you two?" Farkas finally asked. June and Seradia both froze and than slowly looked at each other. Seradia swallowed hard and looked down. She brought the book up to her chest and hugged it. "I..Would rather not talk about it..." Seradia slowly spoke.

Farkas clenched his jaw and quickly looked away. ' _I shouldn't of asked.._ ' Once again he felt like an idiot. "But.." He looked back at her. "Maybe someday..I'll be able to tell you." She was now looking at him with a smile on her face. Farkas stared at her for a moment and than nodded smiling back. "Oh and..Sorry about last night..." Farkas cleared his throat a bit embarrassed. "Don't worry about it! I'm used to it considering who I've been traveling with." Seradia slightly looked to June. "Hey I'm not that bad." June furrowed her eyebrows down. "You're right, you're worse." Seradia smiled. "I'd believe it." Vilkas chuckled. June rolled her eyes and than laid down on the seat putting her feet on Seradia's lap. "Wake me up when we stop." June than closed her eyes.

The day slipped by rather quickly, considering that they were on a slow carriage. It was obvious that the horse was old. Seradia was nose deep in her book like she usually was. June woke up after a little while and she was just watching the scenery go by. Vilkas and Farkas kept small talk going on, mainly talking about what job they had to do next when they got back. "It will probably take us just as long to get back than it did to get to Solitude." Farkas began. Vilkas raised an eyebrow at him wondering where he was getting. "You gonna see Camilla when we get back? It'd be a couple weeks since you two saw each other." Farkas leaned back in his seat crossing his arms.

Vilkas clenched his jaw and looked down. He slightly shifted his eyes up at June and he saw that she had an uncomfortable look on her face. Was it the look of jealousy? Maybe envy? He couldn't tell with her. She was always good at hiding her emotions and bottling them up. Did she even care? Part of Vilkas wanted her too, he wanted her to be jealous. If only she would tell him how she really felt, if she ever confessed her feelings for him he would leave Camilla in a heartbeat. Of course that wasn't fair to Camilla but still. It would probably never happen.

The afternoon shifted into the night and it was time for the carriage to stop. The driver and the horse needed to sleep too after all. They set up camp and the driver had his own tent next to his horse, he seemed to keep to himself. Vilkas helped Farkas put up the tents, June and Seradia rolled out the bed rolls. They created a fire pit and Seradia put her hands over it and casted fire into the wood creating a good sized fire. "Nice." Farkas smiled and sat down in front of it.

It was a chilly night, he put his hands up next to the fire trying to warm himself up. Seradia took a seat on the other side of the fire and opened up one of her books. Vilkas walked over standing next to his brother. June was in the distance standing away from them, she was looking up at the clear night sky and full moon. She the past week she felt like she had control over her beast but looking at the moon made her think differently now. She clenched her jaw as she felt her heat beat increase and her muscles start to ache. The beast was begging her to let it out to hunt. They were far from any town and there was plenty of cover from the trees so no one would see her.

Vilkas looked back at June seeing her going off into the woods. He than knelt down to Farkas whispering in his ear. "I need to go help June. If Sera asks make something up." He than stood up and quickly went off to the woods. ' _What do I make up?_ ' Farkas furrowed his eyebrows down as he kept staring at the fire. June stopped, she put her arm up on a tree leaning on it. "Hey!" Vilkas finally caught up to her. She quickly turned around looking at him. He could see her already starting to change, her eye color was slowly shifting. "Go back to camp." Her voice was turning into a growl. "No." Vilkas walked up to her.

He tried putting his hand on her shoulder but she quickly got away from him. "I need to hunt." She fell to her knees. She could feel her teeth sharpen and her nails grow. "Than I will hunt with you." Vilkas knelt down next to her. She looked up at him surprised. "I won't let you do it alone. It's better to be packs anyways." Vilkas smiled at her. June looked into his eyes and they stared at each other for a moment. She than nodded at him. June could feel herself changing and she groaned in pain. "I gotta..I gotta..." She slowly got up off of the ground. "I gotta take my cloths off!" June started to rip them off of her. Vilkas's eyes widened, he than quickly got up and turned around giving her her privacy.

Vilkas couldn't control his beast once it smelt that June's was released. He soon had to take off his own cloths before they ripped and it seemed like right after he changed into his wolf form. They ran through the forest together. They ran around each other and played like they were pups. Both of their wolves were excited that they were finally out and together.

Seradia let out a soft yawn and put her book down. She looked around for June but didn't see her. "Where's June?" Seradia looked at Farkas. Farkas tensed up quickly thinking of something to say. "Uh..I think she went to take a bath?" Farkas looked at her. Seradia raised an eyebrow up at him. "In this chilly air?" She asked. "She really wanted a bath." Farkas said with a shrug. Seradia examined him for a moment and than looked around again. "What about Vilkas?" She asked.

Farkas ran his fingers through his hair. "I think he went off to catch some game." Farkas looked away from her. "Hmmm.." She examined his face. He clenched his jaw thinking that there was no way she would believe him but he relaxed when she let out a small sigh. "Well, alright." She got up from the ground and stretched. "I think I'm going to go to bed." She yawned as she walked over to her tent and entered in it. Farkas watched her and than looked down at the fire. ' _Wish I could join you..._ ' He sighed and laid down on the ground looking up at the stars.

It had been a couple hours since the two of them began their hunt even though it didn't feel like it was that long. Time seems to fly by when you're actually enjoying it. Of course June would never admit it. They were both growing tired now and decided that it was time to change back. They both went back to where they left their cloths and transformed back into their normal selves.

Vilkas quickly looked away from June even though the beast inside him was begging him not to turn away from her. It took all of his strength to keep his eyes away from her while she put her cloths back on. June felt a bit awkward knowing Vilkas was there, she quickly put her undergarments on and than pulled her pants up. She slightly looked back at him, he already had his pants on and was pulling his shirt over his head.

She admired the way his muscles flexed with his movement. Vilkas could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, he could feel June's eyes on him. He slowly turned his head to look at her. She was holding her shirt against her chest hiding her breasts, once she saw Vilkas's eyes meet hers she quickly turned back around. Vilkas felt like the wolf inside him was scratching at the surface of his skin to break out. To get to her, its rightful mate.

Without realizing it he was already walking to her, his mind was commanding him to stop but his feet wouldn't. The closer he got to her the faster his heart beat. ' _What am I doing.._ ' His breathing became heavy as the aroma from her scent filled the air around him. June felt chills run down her spine. She turned around and gasped seeing Vilkas standing right in front of her. She slowly looked up at him, his eyes were dark and he towered over her.

Vilkas's dominant scent ran into like a wave. The wolf inside her whimpered, begging to be released. June quickly looked down and away from him. ' _What's he doing?_ ' Her eyes went to the side trying to avoid his. Vilkas could hear June's heart beat, it was pounding right against her chest. He slowly raised his hand up to her face grabbing her chin, he lifted her face up so that she would look at him. Their eyes met, June tensed up seeing his face closing in on hers. ' _Why does he do this to me.._ ' She felt her stomach flutter as their lips got closer.

Right before their lips touched June quickly moved her head away, she looked down away from him. Vilkas pulled back his head looking at her confused. June grabbed Vilkas's hand and moved it away from her face, she than took a step back and walked away from him. Vilkas watched her walk away, his stomach started to ache. ' _Why did I do that.._ ' He felt like a fool. He waited a few moments and than started to head back to their camp.


	14. Chapter 14

It was early in the evening and the wind was chilly, even though it was cold he still welcomed it. He was on a horse that the Stormcloaks gave him. ' _Finally._ ' He made it to the path that led to his family home. Just a few miles away from Ivarstead. Go straight for about a mile and than turn right and go a little further. He would never forget it, he would never forget what it looked like or how it felt. The fresh smell of the open woods was sweet and refreshing.

As he got closer to his destination more butterflies appeared in his stomach, the more he grew excited. He couldn't wait to see his family again, he wondered many times if his wife was with a new a man. He would understand if she was, he had been gone for years. But what about his little girl, she'd be a grown woman by now. Was she married to some farmer? fisherman? or maybe she was with a warrior like himself. Maybe he had grand kids by now, the thought of it made him smile.

His heart jumped as he saw the two trees that were separated, just behind them was his home. His family. He just couldn't get there fast enough. Once the horse reached the trees and walked past them, his smile turned into a frown, his heart dropped and his stomach immediately ached. He stopped the horse and slowly got off of it. He took a few steps, his jaw slowly dropped. No this can't be. His wife. His daughter. His home. It was all gone. Barely anything was left. It was all in ruins.

He looked around at the old burnt down buildings, he looked for the barn he used to spend so much of his time in but it wasn't even there anymore, it must of been burnt down. He slowly fell to his knees as tears began to weld in his eyes. ' _This.._ ' The tears slowly rolled down his face and into his beard. He looked around some more and something caught his eye. A trail, an old trail that was barely visible probably because of the weather over the years. He slowly got up off of the ground and began to follow it.

The path led around burnt ruins that looked like his old house. He reached the end of it and once he did he felt his heart ache. It led to a grave. A large stone was placed above it and it had words inscribed in it but they were worn away. The only word he could make out was his wifes name. He bent down in front of the stone and placed his hand on it. "Oh Helen..." He whispered with more tears running down his cheek.

He sat there for a moment just staring at the stone but than he quickly perked up looking around. There was only one. He stood up and looked around more to be sure. Maybe his daughter survived, maybe she was still alive. The thought of it gave him a flicker of hope. He looked back down at the stone. "I'm going to find our daughter Helen. I promise." He placed his hand on top of the stone staring at it for a moment longer and than turned around walking away. He had no idea where to start, he had no idea if she was even alive. But he would never stop looking till he found her. He climbed back up on his horse and rode off away from his old farm.

(*)(*)(*)(*)

It took them almost a week to get back, the hole way there Vilkas and June barely said a word to each other. Vilkas felt guilty for what he almost did behind Camilla's back but if she gave him the chance to do it again he would. The cart came to a slow stop at the stables outside of Whitefun. "Finally." Seradia said with a smile. She got up and jumped down fromt he carriage with June following right behind her. Farkas and Vilkas waited and than they hopped down.

"So how many jobs do you think came for us while we were gone?" Farkas asked his brother. "Hard to say." Vilkas said with a sigh. Farkas looked at him and examined his face, Vilkas had his eyes on June. It looked like he had a thousand things on his mind. ' _Dammit, I thought I was past this.._ ' He felt foolish and pathetic. He felt pathetic for being hungover June again. It was clear to him that she didn't return his feelings. She showed him that the other night.

They walked into Whiterun, it was mid afternoon and the streets were full of people. Most of them the usual citizens but some of them looked like travelers. They all looked a bit surprised but than just went on their own way down to the Marketplace. As they walked by the many stalls Seradia slowed down behind them to look at some of the new things that they had. She looked around carefully and something glowing caught her eye.

She turned her head towards the jewelry stand that was ran by Eorlund Gray-Mane's wife. Seradia slowly walked to the stand and her eyes were instantly glued to a new necklace that she had out. It had a silver chain and the gem was a large emerald. It was beautiful and green was one of her favorite colors. Eorlund's wife smiled as she saw the young woman eyeing it. "Beautiful isn't it?" She asked leaning forward on her stand.

Seradia quickly looked up at her and blushed a bit embarrassed. "Yes." She replied with a smile. She wanted it but she knew she didn't need it and she probably couldn't afford it. "Hey!" She jumped from the sudden voice that appeared behind her. She quickly turned around and saw that it was the man that she threw tomatoes at a long while ago. "I've been looking for you bitch." The man glared at her deeply. He tried to intimidate her but it wasn't working, it was just one man.

So she thought, her eyes moved behind him and saw at least five more rough looking men walked up and were grinning at her with disgusting looks on their faces. "My boys and I want to teach you a lesson, but..I think we should have some fun first." The mans eyes trailed her body, they filled with lust and want. He slowly licked his lips. Seradia clenched her jaw as she tried thinking some thing she could do. She looked to the side and saw that the others were already gone. ' _Great.._ ' She frowned.

The mans hand quickly grabbed her wrists tightly and pulled her close to him. She winced in pain and tried to get away from him but his grip only tightened. "How bout we find some place more private." He grinned. "That's enough!" Eorlund's wife Fralia stepped forward. "Get back hag." One of his friends pushed her down to the ground. "Mother!" Her daughter had walked out of the Inn just in time and she ran to her helping her sit up from the ground. "You want some too!?" The man glared but also grinned at the attractive young Nord women.

That was it. The moment Fralia fell to the ground was when Seradia had enough. "Let go." She demanded. "Or what?" The man laughed. Seradia glared at him. "Let go." She asked again but it was the last time. "Why don't you make me." He pulled her closer to him. Seradia glared at him more but than a smile appeared on her face and lightening exploded from her hands. The lightening sent the man flying back and hitting one of his friends making them both hit the ground hard.

Vilkas, Farkas, and June were walking up the steps to Jorrvaskr till they heard a crash and loud yelling coming from the Marketplace. They all jumped and looked at each other. They than looked behind them seeing Seradia was not there. June's eyes widened and she quickly ran past them both and back towards the Marketplace, Farkas was right behind her. They stopped at the top of the stairs and saw what was going on.

Only two of the mans friends were standing and they were going right for her with their swords. Farkas recognized one of them, he was knocked out from being electrocuted and his friend was stuck under his heavy body. He looked at another one on the ground and he had an ice spike sticking out of his leg. He was yelling in pain. One of their swords managed to hit Seradia's leg causing her to fall to the ground. "Ah!" She yelled in pain as it cut her deep.

She tried to ignore it and crawl away from them. "Got you now bitch!" One of the yelled as they both charged for her. She quickly grabbed one of the swords that fell to the ground, before they could hit her with their blades she quickly turned around holding up her blade blocking their attacks. Since she wasn't used to sword fighting their hits against her sword made her arms hurt.

Farkas, June, and Vilkas quickly ran down the stairs towards her. Before the two men could swing any more at her Vilkas and Farkas quickly came up behind them grabbing them and throwing them to the ground. June ran to Seradia kneeling by her. "You okay!?" June examined her leg. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Seradia dropped the sword and fell back to the ground relieved that they were here. Her arms were sore and heavy.

The two men struggled trying to break free from Vilkas and Farkas but they held tight. The guards came running hearing the commotion. Farkas and Vilkas handed the two guys over and the rest of the guards grabbed the others. " _Useless.._ " Vilkas mumbled as he watched them all walk away. Farkas walked over to Seradia. "You okay?" He looked at her worried. "I'm fine." She was breathing hard. She felt like she just got done with one hell of a work out. "I don't know how you guys keep using weapons like that. I don't think I'm going to be able to lift my arms for a week." Seradia winced as she tried to. They couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come on, I'll help you." June carefully grabbed Seradia's arm putting it around her neck and helped her up from the ground. "Why the hell were you still here anyways?" June asked her. "I was looking at a necklace." Seradia blushed. "A necklace? Didn't think you were the jewlery type." June chuckled. As they walked past the stand Seradia's eyes went to the emerald necklace. Farkas noticed and looked to where she was looking. After they walked past him he slowly walked over to the stand and examined the necklace. It was a pretty necklace and it would make Seradia's eyes look even more beautiful than they already are. He looked at it a moment longer and than walked away catching up with the others.

They made it back to Jorrvaskr and Seradia was sitting on one of the beds while Aela wrapped up her leg. "Nasty wound. I'm surprised you held them off as long as you did." Aela said casually. Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down at her. "It was a compliment." Aela slightly looked at her with a smile. Seradia smiled back and leaned back looking up at the ceiling. Farkas was leaning his back against the wall watching. June walked into the room.

"How are your arms?" She asked. "They're okay. Still sore." Seradia said with a shrug and a smile. Vilkas entered into the room after June did. "I just had a talk with the city's guard caption and made sure that those men wouldn't return." Vilkas nodded to Seradia. She just shrugged again. "There that should do it." Aela stood up stretching out her back. "It was deep but not the worse injury I've ever seen. Just nothing too rough alright?" Seradia nodded in response. Aela gave her one last smile and than walked out of the room.

Before she got too far she stopped and looked at Vilkas. "Oh before I forget." Aela said. Vilkas looked at her. "Camilla stopped by while you were gone. She left you something in your room." Aela nodded down the hall. June quickly looked away from them both. "Alright." He nodded. Before he left the room he looked at June for a moment, he frowned seeing that she was paying little attention to him. He turned around and walked out of the room and down the hall to his.

Knowing that Camilla stopped by made his guilt worse. He walked into his room and saw a package on his bed. He walked over to it and picked it up. He examined the shape of it for a moment and than started to un wrap it. The shape became clear as he neared the end of the paper. He saw that it was a new handle for his blade. Attached to it was a note. He took the note off and read it.

" _I remember you complaining about how old your blade grip was getting so I got you a new one! Hope it works great! Hope to see you soon! -Camilla._ "

Vilkas smiled at the small note as he rubbed the back of his neck. ' _I can't believe I was thinking about leaving her..._ ' He let out a sigh as he looked up at the ceiling. She was a good woman, a good woman for him but he still felt like she wasn't for him. ' _I can't leave her for June.._ ' It was obvious to him that she didn't feel the same for him. He finally made up his mind, no matter how strong his want for June was he wouldn't betray Camilla like this. Vilkas examined the piece as he walked out of his room. He decided he was going to go to Eorlund.

Vilkas walked past the room that Seradia was in, only Farkas was in there now. He walked up the stairs and into the main room looking around. June wasn't in there either. Only a few companions were. He walked outside and saw that June was shooting arrows at one of the dummies. He tried walking past her with out her seeing him but it didn't work, she could smell him. "So what did the wench bring you?" She said with out looking at him.

Vilkas stopped walking and clenched his jaw. "I thought I told you no to call her that." His voice was serious. June looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows down at him. "So now you care?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "I've always cared." He looked at her. "Really?" She smirked. Vilkas sneered at her. "So did you care when you pulled me against you when we danced? Did you care when you almost kissed me that night?" She dropped her bow and took a few steps towards him.

"That night was a mistake." Vilkas said in a cold voice. "Was it? Were you thinking it was a mistake then?" June crossed her arms. Her eyes were hateful. "I just lost control that's it! I know we had something before but..It's over now and I'm with someone else." Vilkas felt his stomach ache as he spoke the words but he ignored it. What happened next was not what Vilkas expected.

June just stood there with no emotion in her eyes. Than a smile slowly appeared on her face and let out a chuckle. Vilkas looked at her confused. "It's funny that you actually thought we had something." June's voice was cold. "You're an idiot if you ever thought I had feelings for you. Sorry sweetheart but it was all in your head." Vilkas felt sick. In fact he didn't know how to feel. He felt angry, upset, and many more emotions were moving inside him. June didn't give him another glance she just picked her bow up and walked away from him.


	15. Chapter 15

A couple days went by and those past days June and Seradia had been doing a few jobs for the Companions to help out and also to earn some extra coin. Seradia was wanting to save up coin for the necklace, she's had Fralia hold it back for her. June was just returning from a small job in Rorikstead, she had to help one of the farmers from a couple of bears. The past couple days her and Vilkas had not said a word to each other, they barely even looked at each other.

She let out a small sigh as she looked up at the sky. She still wore her Thieves Guild armor. She had Eorlund fix it up and it felt like it was brand new. She didn't buckle the top though, she wore a white tank top underneath and just left if open. Her way of saying she was no longer with them. June stopped walking before she reached the stables and than just looked up at the tall buildings in Whiterun. She didn't really know if she wanted to go back so soon.

Things were awkward now with Vilkas. She considered finding someone to "pass" the time with but no one really interested her. She than looked up at the sky seeing the sun was no longer in the middle of the sky. ' _Can't stay away all day..._ ' She sighed again and started walking towards the city.

She walked through the gates and past a few people, when she got to the Marketplace she saw that Farkas was there. He was standing in front of the jewelry stand. June furrowed her eyebrows down and slowly walked up to him. She raised an eyebrow as she looked over his shoulder. "Whatcha doin?" Farkas jumped and than quickly turned around seeing it was June. "Nothing." He cleared his throat. She raised her eyebrows up at him and than looked past him seeing the emerald necklace. "Right." She chuckled and than walked away from him.

June walked around Jorrvaskr seeing Vilkas was training. He heard footsteps and turned his head seeing June. Once he looked at her she sneered at him and he sneered right back. June quickly looked away and walked inside. Seradia was sitting at the table reading a letter she got from the college. "Anything good?" June asked taking a seat next to her. "Nope. Just the usual." Seradia said with a shrug and than put the letter away.

June just looked down at the table quickly spacing out. Seradia looked at her examining her face. "You okay?" She asked. "I'm fine." June answered. "Why do you ask?" She looked up at her. "You just haven't been yourself the past few days." Seradia said with a shrug. "I'm fine." June looked away from her.

The door opened and June tensed up once she heard it, she knew it was Vilkas by the smell that entered the room. She could feel his eyes on her and it gave her chills but once again they didn't say a word to each other. He just walked by her and sat down a few chairs away from them. Seradia looked at June and than Vilkas. She could feel the tension between them and quickly felt awkward. She tried thinking of an excuse to leave the room.

"Hey." Seradia jumped and turned her head seeing Athis had taken a seat next to her. "So how about we go grab some dinner later?" He put his elbow on the table and leaned close to her admiring the way she looked. "Oh..Well.." Seradia quickly looked down. Now she had to try and make up an excuse to say no to Athis. "Well..You see I'm busy later." She looked at him and smiled. "All night?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes." She nodded. "Oh come on, no need to be shy." He leaned in closer with a big smile.

June rolled her eyes as she listened to them for a bit. He kept trying and Seradia just kept on rejecting him. He's been doing this since they both got there and she's about had it. "I promise. It will be fun." Athis put his hand on Seradia's back and started to move it towards her bottom but before it reached its destination a hand grabbed his wrist. It was June's. She had gotten up from her chair and acted quickly once she saw what he was doing. "She's not interested." June glared at him and just glared at her right back. "Mind your business." He yanked his hand away from her.

June sneered at him. "This is my business! Now take the damn hint and leave her alone!" She was no in the mood for this kind of behavior. Athis quickly got up from his chair and got in her face. "Back off!" He yelled. Vilkas looked up hearing the fight, he let out a sigh and got up from his chair. "June it's okay." Seradia tried to calm her friend down but it didn't work. "No! No it's not! I'm tired of this damn elf thinking he could do what ever he wants! Someone needs to teach this fool that life isn't all rainbows and wenches!" June glared at him deeply.

Vilkas walked over to them. "Hey calm down." He grabbed June's shoulder but she quickly shoved it off. "Don't touch me." She glared at him and than turned back around to face Athis. Vilkas sneered at her, he was tired of her attitude towards him. He was tired of the way she talked to him. He gave her a hard shove making her stumble forward. She quickly turned around looking at him a bit surprised. Vilkas crossed his arms and gave her a look daring to do something about it.

She just stood there for a moment glaring at him and he glared right back at her. June looked to the side and picked up a platter full of food, Vilkas watched her confused. Without a second thought she threw it at him really hard making the platter hit him in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

It took Vilkas a moment to realize what just happened, he slowly sat up pushing the platter off of him. He looked down at himself seeing food was spelt all over him. Vilkas quickly looked up once he heard laughter escape June's mouth. Athis slowly back away from them knowing where this was going and Seradia was trying to find a way to stop them. Vilkas glared at her deeply, he could feel his blood flow increase and the wolf inside him lung and once it did so did he.

June's laughter was quickly stopped by Vilkas's giant body tackling her down. He grabbed her arms trapping her underneath him on the ground. Seradia gasped placing her hands over her mouth. June struggled under him trying to get free but it was useless for now. Vilkas tightened his grip on her wrists. What Companions that were in the room had quickly fled knowing that it was about to get messy. "Someone needs to teach you a lesson." Vilkas said with a growl.

June's adrenaline rose and her heart beat increased. The wolf inside her was close to bursting out, she clenched her fists tightly and glared at him deeply. She than summoned all her strength and brought her feet up to his gut kicking him off hard making him fall back to the ground. June quickly got to her feet. Vilkas jumped to his feet as well but as soon as he did he had to get back down to dodge a chair flying right at him. It hit the podium behind him breaking into pieces. ' _A chair!?_ ' He looked at her and saw how angry he had made her. There was no holding back now.

Farkas sighed as he was disappointed that he still couldn't afford the necklace he desperately wanted to get Seradia. He saw her eyeing it a couple days ago and thought it would be a good idea to get it for her as a gift. He knew that she was saving up money for it and so he wanted to hurry and beat her to it but it looked like he wasn't going too. He finally made his way back to Jorrvaskr and walked around the building. He furrowed his eyebrows down seeing most of the Companions were outside and in a group looking panicked.

He walked up to them. "What's going on?" He asked. "Damn fight has broken out inside!" Athis answered him. "I was only talking to Sera than out of no where those two damn fools June and Vilkas started fighting!" Athis looked at the door. Farkas blinked and than rushed inside. Once he entered he had to quickly put his back against the wall to dodge June and Vilkas both taking each other down to the ground. "Guys stop!" Seradia was trying to split them up but it was obviously failing. Farkas looked at her and than looked at them both.

June quickly scooted away from Vilkas who was trying to pin her to the ground again. He sat up trying to grab her foot but she quickly swung it up kicking his face hard making him bite his own tongue. Blood quickly flooded his mouth and the taste of it made him loose control. It had been a long time since he had tasted his own blood. He slowly looked up at her, she expected to see hate and anger in his eyes but there was no trace of it. Instead his eyes showed something else, in them was hunger. Hunger for her and now he had completely lost control of himself.

June's heart started to pound against her chest once she saw that look. At that moment she knew she had awaken something. She thought about giving up and letting him win but that wasn't going to stop him. "Hey stop!" Farkas quickly ran to his brother and grabbed him but Vilkas pushed him off hard and than lunged right for June. June quickly got up from the ground and ran away from him. Farkas could sense the beast was starting to take over his brother and he knew he had to do something soon but he knew the first thing he had to do was get Seradia out of there before she saw too much.

He quickly ran to her grabbing her. "Come on. You need to get out of here and wait outside." He started to lead her to the door. "But June! I need to-" He cut her off by opening the door and pushing her outside. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." He nodded at her and than quickly shut the door.

June ran around one of the tables quickly flipping it over on top Vilkas trying to slow him down but it was nothing to him. He threw it out of the way and bolted right for her again. ' _Shit._ ' She quickly moved out of the way as he tried to grab her again. She turned around making her way to the doors, Vilkas lunged for her again finally being successful in catching her. "Let go!" She yelled and started to punch at him. He dodged some of her swings but she was able to get a couple good hits in there but he didn't seem to notice.

June brought her knee up hard getting him right in the gut, that he did notice and quickly let go kneeling over. Once he let go she quickly pushed him hard away from her. He stumbled back and fell on top of one of the tables causing it to break. "Hey!" Farkas yelled running over. June was about to hit Vilkas some more but Farkas got a hold of her and held her back. "Stop this! Now!" He yelled. June fought and struggled but Farkas was just as strong as she was.

Vilkas slowly got up from the ground, his heart beat increased more and his rage peaked. But not just rage, his want was out of control. He, the beast inside had to have her. June being held back by Farkas was an opportunity for Vilkas and he didn't waste it. At the moment he didn't care if his brother got caught in the cross fire. With out wasting another second Vilkas bolted right for them. Farkas looked up and his eyes widened as did June's. He quickly turned around putting his arms around June trying to protect her from what was about to happen.

Before Vilkas got any closer a large body hit his taking him down to the ground. It was Skjor. Vilkas struggled under neath him and punched him right in the jaw. Skjor saw stars for a moment but he didn't dare loosen his grip on the pup under him. "Vilkas!" He yelled. Skjor and Kodlak had just come up stairs after hearing all the commotion. Kodlak looked around at the giant mess, he looked at June seeing that she was beatin up like Vilkas and it instantly became clear to him what happened.

Vilkas kept fighting but Skjor wasn't budging. "Dammit Vilkas!" Finally Skjor had a enough and punched Vilkas right in the face. "Calm down!" He yelled giving Vilkas another hard punch. Skjor raised his fist about to give him another one but Vilkas quickly put his arms over his face. "Alright! Alright! I'm calm!" Vilkas finally gave in. Skjor lowered his fist and slowly got off of Vilkas. Farkas turned around still holding on to June. She was breathing hard as was Vilkas.

Vilkas rolled over onto his belly and than got up on his hands and knees. He was sore all over. He slowly looked up and for a brief moment met eye contact with June. Farkas let go of June, she quickly looked away from Vilkas crossing her arms. "You two!" They both jumped from Kodlak's angry voice. They looked at him and they both quickly shrank once they saw him glaring at them deeply. "Downstairs. Now." He sounded like a father yelling at his two trouble making kids.

They did as they were told and followed him downstairs to his room. "Sit." He pointed to his bed and they both sat on the edge of it. Skjor was leaning his back on the wall crossing his arms and glaring at them both. "What in oblivion is wrong with you two!?" Kodlak yelled making them both wince. "Did you see the mess you made up stairs! And what would of happened if someone got caught between you two!" Kodlak started to pace back and forth. "Not just that. What would of happened if one of the other companions saw you change Vilkas." Skjor said sitting up and walking over to Kodlak.

"Right!" Kodlak stopped and glared at them again. "And you June. I've about had it with that damn attitude of yours! You're probably the one who started the fight!" Skjor looked to her. She opened her mouth to fight back but once she saw the look Kodlak was giving her she quickly shut it. "You both need to grow up!" Skjor yelled. Vilkas looked down at the ground feeling foolish. June just looked away.

Kodlak let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. "What am I going to do with you two.." He mumbled. "I know what do to with these two. Let them spend a week in the dungeon!" Skjor kept glaring at them. "No, no need to go that far." Kodlak put his hand down and looked at them. "You two need to start getting a long. This is getting very old." They both looked up at him again. "So you two will be spending a lot of time with each other for the next several days repairing anything you broke, cleaning up the mess you made, and doing petty jobs." Kodlak crossed his arms.

They both frowned not knowing if he was serious or not but it definaly looked like he was serious. "Now get out of here and go get cleaned up. You both look horrible." Kodlak pointed to his door. June and Vilkas both got up from his bed and walked out. They stopped and looked at each other for a moment. Than they both sneered at each other and went their separate ways.


	16. Chapter 16

Later that day Vilkas and June both had to go up stairs and fix things. Vilkas started with repairing the tables and chairs and June started to cleaning up the mess. She had changed from her armor to a long shirt and leggings. Vilkas had also changed into a red a shirt and pants. He had bruises forming on his face and June had bruises forming on her body. They both didn't say a word to each other.

Vilkas kept thinking about himself loosing control and what would of happened if Skjor hadn't stopped him. The thought of it made his stomach hurt and it made him feel foolish. He stood up straight and looked at the chair that June threw at him. It was all busted up and there was no way he could repair it like the tables. ' _Looks like I'm going to have to go shopping.._ ' He sighed. He slightly looked back at June and saw that her back was still turned to him. She was sweeping food off of the floor and into a brook pan.

Vilkas sighed again and walked to the doors. June quickly looked at him and almost asked him what he was doing but she decided that she didn't care and went back to cleaning. Vilkas walked outside and saw Seradia sitting at a table with Farkas. She was explaining her book to him and he was trying to listen but didn't understand any of it. Vilkas chuckle as he walked by.

He made his way to the Marketplace and went inside of Belethors shop. "Hello Hello!" Belethor greeted his customer cheerfully. "You wouldn't happen to have any chairs would you?" Vilkas asked crossing his arms. "Well..I don't usually sell chairs but I'll sell you one of mine for a good price!" Belethor walked to his back room and brought out a wooden chair. Vilkas got out a coin purse handing it to him. "Good doing business with you!" Belethor waved to Vilkas as he left the store.

Vilkas carried the chair all the way back to Jorrvaskr, Seradia and Farkas were in the same spot. He walked inside and saw June was moving everything back in place. Vilkas set the chair down at the table and than looked at everything making sure he didn't miss anything. He smiled seeing that it was all fixed, he looked at the room and saw that it was now clean. ' _Finally.._ ' He let out a sigh. June put the cleaning supplies away and was starting to walk towards the doors.

Vilkas clenched his jaw as he watched her. "H-hey!" Vilkas caught her attention. June stopped walking and slightly looked at him. Vilkas rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "Sorry for..You know.." He slowly apologized. June looked back away and down at the ground. "Yea..Me too.." She replied. Vilkas looked at her a bit surprised but than smiled a little as he watched her walk out the doors and leave the building.

A couple hours went by and it was growing dark outside. The Companions finally returned and all sat down to eat dinner. "Really a fight?" Aela looked surprised at Skjor. "Yep. The hole place was a damn mess." Skjor took a drink of his mug. "I always miss the good ones." Aela let out a small sigh. Seradia and June were both sitting next to each other eating. "So everything is okay now?" Seradia asked. "I guess so." June answered keeping her eyes down on her plate.

Vilkas and Farkas were sitting across from them. Vilkas kept slightly looking up at June, he felt bad for what happened. He also felt bad about the other day when they talked about Camilla and each other. He kept wondering if she really meant it when she said she never cared about him. He wanted to make things right, he didn't want them to be on bad terms anymore. He got up from the table and walked over to June.

She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "You wanna go grab a drink?" He asked her. June looked down. "Yea." Her answer made Vilkas smile. She got up from her seat and than they both walked to the doors leaving the building. "Hmph." Skjor leaned back in his chair and watched them ' _About time._ ' He thought to himself with a crooked smile on his face.

Once they got to the Inn they didn't waste any time with their drinks. They spent the next few hours there drinking mugs of ale down and actually keeping a conversation. "So..So you're telling me.." June pointed at Vilkas. "That you really took down two cave bears by yourself?" She leaned forward on the table. "Yep!" Vilkas chugged down another mug of ale. "Liar!" She pointed at him again. "I am not! I'm..I'm telling you..They were huge!" Vilkas slammed his mug down but a bit too hard. He made the hole table flip over on himself making him fall to the ground hard with it on top of him.

June blinked and sat there for a moment realizing what just happened. Once she did she started to laugh loudly. Vilkas pushed the table off of him and looked down at his wet cloths from the mead. "Look at this mess!" The Inn keeper heard the noise and came over. June just kept laughing at Vilkas. "You two always create a big mess! I think you guys have had enough!" The Inn keeper glared at them. "What? No we-" Vilkas tried getting up but he ended up slipping on the spilled mead and just fell right back down again making June laughed even harder.

"That's it! Both of you out!" She pointed to the door. "Alright fine!" June got up and stumbled over to Vilkas. She grabbed Vilkas's arm helping him up from the ground. "C-come on." She chuckled. They both went out the door and stumbled down the steps almost falling down over each other. "Hey watch it." June tried pushing Vilkas but she could barely keep her own balance. "You're the one in the way!" Vilkas had to lean on her to keep his feet on the ground.

The streets were empty and only had a couple guards doing patrol, they both just kept laughing at each other as they made their way back to Jorrvaskr. "C-come on just walk up the steps!" June was already at the top of the stairs but Vilkas was having trouble. "Dammit I am!" Vilkas kept trying to walk up the steps but all he was doing was lifting his foot up and putting it back down. June started to laugh at him. "Get down here and help me woman!" Vilkas yelled still trying to walk up the steps. June was laughing so hard she couldn't take a breath. She bent down resting her hands on her knees as she continued to laugh. It's been a long time she's laughed that hard.

She finally calmed down and walked down the stairs grabbing Vilkas and helping him up. "You're drunk." She laughed. "Am not!" He had to lean on her again. They walked inside and saw that no one was in the room and it was dark. They both started to walk towards the stairs but Vilkas quickly stopped them both. "What?" June looked at him confused. "We should stay in here." Vilkas stood up straight. "In here? And do what?" June chuckled. "Well..." Vilkas grabbed both of her shoulders and slowly backed her into one of the tables.

June looked up at him a bit surprised. Vilkas leaned his body against hers and brought his face close to her. June quickly looked away from him. "You're just drunk, you don't really mean it." She tried pushing him away but he stayed in place. "I mean it. Trust me." He leaned against her more. "No you don't." She looked up at him and gave him a harder shove getting him to back away from her. "Once you go to sleep and wake up you will realize it." She put her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't tell me what to do." He approached her again.

She clenched her jaw and looked away again. "Come on Vilkas. It's getting late." She crossed her arms. Vilkas got close to her again and put his hands on her waist. "Which is why we should hurry." He grinned at her. June felt chills once his hand moved under her shirt and touched her hot skin. "You're too drunk." She grabbed his wrists and removed his hands. "I'm not drunk." He grabbed her again. Before she could push him off he quickly pulled her close and started to slowly kiss her neck.

She tensed up and though she wouldn't admit it she welcomed his soft kisses on her skin. For a moment June relaxed and allowed him to continue. Vilkas placed one of his hands on the back of her neck and ran his fingers threw her soft hair. He could smell her arousal level rising and it made him excited. June didn't want to stop him but she knew she had too. She placed her hands on his chest and she had to force herself to pull away from him. Vilkas looked at her, she kept her hands on his chest and looked up at him meeting eye contact.

A small smile appeared on her face as one of her hands moved to his heart. "You're heart belongs to someone else." She whispered. ' _My heart belongs to you._ ' He wanted to say but he couldn't bring himself to it. June felt like the only reason he was doing this was because he had a bit too much to drink and she didn't want to be his late night regret. "Sorry.." Was all Vilkas said as he slowly backed away from her. "No need to apologize you're just drunk and don't know what you're doing." She said with a shrug and than made her way to the stairs leaving the room.

Vilkas did know what he was doing though and he knew how he felt but fate had to be cruel and keep them apart. He let out a sigh as he watched her leave. It wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to Camilla. He knew what he had to do and tomorrow he would go and do it.


	17. Chapter 17

**SO I JUST WANTED EVERYONE TO KNOW NOW THAT THIS STORY IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE REALLY LONG EVEN THOUGH I'VE BEEN CONSIDERING IN SEPARATING IT INTO DIFFERENT STORIES. I'M NOT SURE YET X.X. ALSO A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE ASKING ABOUT JUNE/VILKAS. BE PATIENT! THEIR BOTH STUBBORN ESPECIALLY JUNE! I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY SO FAR!**

( _I feel so accomplished when I'm able to post more than two chapters a day_ _")

* * *

It was a hot day in Elswery like always. It was mid afternoon and Ginji was training at his home. For years he trained to be a warrior, a guard for those who needed one. For some time he was a city guard but quit the job because it had too many restrictions on whether they could help or not. He liked to help a lot of people and that usually gets one enemies. Though many are grateful for his help, others despise him for it.

He let out a tired sigh and dropped his sword on the ground. ' _Time for a break._ ' He thought to himself as he started to walk towards his home. "Ginji!" One of his friends were running towards him. "What is it?" He asked. "A letter came for you. It's from someone in Skyrim." He handed the letter to him. "Skyrim?" Ginji took the letter and started to open it.

Ginji hasn't been in Skyrim for years, not since he was a cub. It was strange that he was getting a letter. He un folded the thin piece of paper and there wasn't much on it. But it as enough. He froze and his tail dropped to the ground. ' _June._ ' He gripped the letter tightly. He remembered his old friend well. Yes, they were raised together like they were siblings. He hadn't spoken to her in a long time and now getting this. This message. It made the fur on the back of his neck stand up. "So who's it from?" His friend snapped him out of it.

Ginji quickly looked up at him and than back down at the letter. "Uh." He cleared his throat. "Just from an old friend." He folded the letter back up. "I need a favor." He looked back up at his friend. "What is it?" He asked. "I need you to go get my horse and meet me outside of the city." Ginji started to walk back to his house. "Why?" His friend asked him confused. "I'm going away for a while." Was all he said as he entered his home and shut the door behind him.

(*)(*)(*)(*)

The next day June was off on her first petty job she got as punishment. Vilkas was suppose to join her but he said he had something to take care of in Riverwood. June offered for Seradia to come with her but she decided to stay back again.

Seradia was sitting on a bed in the quarters counting the coin she had saved up. She sighed seeing that she still didn't have enough. Farkas walked by the door and peeked in seeing that Seradia was still there. ' _Good._ ' He smiled and than quickly rushed out of the hall and up stairs. Farkas decided to get into his secret stash in his room and pull out what coin he had in it. All together he had just enough to by her that necklace. Which was a relief because he feared that she would beat him to it.

"Hey Farkas I got a job for you." Aela walked up to him but he just walked past her not stopping. "I'll take it later. I'm busy right now." He told her as he left the building. "Alright?" She watched him confused. Farkas left Jorrvaskr and quickly made his way to the Marketplace. He smiled seeing that Fralia was still standing at her stand. She smiled when she saw him approach. "Well hello Farkas. How are the Companions these days? My husband still forging good weapons for you all?" She asked with a smile. "Like always." Farkas answered returning her smile.

"So what brings you here today?" She asked him. "I need that emerald necklace you have, you know the one with the silver chain." He explained. "Oh my sorry dear but I'm holding that back for someone." She frowned feeling bad. "Yea I know, and I know who you're saving it for. You see.." He rubbed the back of his neck, he felt his cheeks become warm. Fralia examined him for a minute and than chuckled. "Oh I see, I see." She smiled and bent over grabbing a box that was in her stand. She opened it revealing the necklace.

Farkas admired the way it sparkled and new it would look great on Seradia. "Here, just because you're such a nice young man I'm going to give a discount." She pulled the necklace out of the box and handed it to her. "Really? Thanks!" Farkas smiled as he took the necklace and than handed her the coin purse. It was a good day for Farkas, he was finally able to buy the necklace and now he wasn't completely broke. Farkas thanked her again and than went on his way back to Jorrvaskr.

Vilkas finally made it to Riverwood and when he did his gut knotted up badly. He felt bad for doing this but it was better than leading her on. He sighed as he walked up to the Riverwood Trader and opened the door. He saw Camilla's brother but not Camilla. "Oh hey there Vilkas!" He said cheerfully. Camilla is down by the mill. Vilkas nodded and made his way there.

As he approached the mill he saw Camilla was standing there talking to Faendal. He was saying something that made her giggle, before it would of made Vilkas jealous but now he didn't care. Camilla looked over hearing footsteps and smiled seeing it was Vilkas. With out even looking at Faendal she ran past him and right to Vilkas. "What a surprise! I'm so glad you're here!" She said cheerfully. "Yea." Vilkas rubbed the back of his neck as he slightly returned her smile.

They decided to take a walk through Riverwood and to the bridge that was just outside of town. Vilkas didn't say much, at the moment he was trying to figure out how to say it to her. "Camilla I-" He started to speak but she quickly interrupted him. "Vilkas we need to talk." It surprised Vilkas to hear that from her. He looked at her and saw that she was looking down at the ground. He nodded and they both walked to the bridge and stopped on top of it.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked her. Camilla put her hands on the edge of the bridge and leaned over it. She was watching the small fish swim down stream. "You've been gone a lot haven't you?" She asked. "Yea?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "With June?" Her voice sounded shaky. Vilkas tensed up a bit as his knotted stomach got worse. "Not just June." He answered quickly. "Don't worry I'm not angry." She said with a small smile. "I just.." She kept looking down at the water.

"That day I was there with you in Whiterun, I saw the way you looked at June." She slowly stood up straight. "You never looked at me like that and that's how I know.." She stopped. Vilkas just stood there waiting, he didn't know what was going to happen. He feared that she would start crying or maybe curse at him for having feelings for another girl. She did neither. She just turned around and gave him a sweet smile, which surprised him. "That's how I know you have feelings for you right? You always did didn't you?" She slightly looked down as she put her hands behind her back. "Camilla I-" He tried to explain but it was hard. "Am I right?" She looked back up at him. He didn't answer, he jus stood there.

"Your silence is enough for me." She smiled again. "I don't want you to think I'm angry about this. I'm really not." She shrugged. "I'm a bit upset but when I first met you that day you were here with June and your brother. I knew you liked her than too." Camilla leaned her back against the side of teh bridge. "I'm sorry." Vilkas finally spoke. "No no! No need for an apology!" She perked up and gave him another sweet smile. "It's just how it is. We can't control who we have feelings for." She shrugged again. "These kind of things happen." She nodded.

Vilkas started to feel a bit better as she kept going. "You've known her longer anyways and if anyone can tie June down it's probably you." She giggled a little and it made Vilkas chuckle a bit. "I doubt it." He looked up at the sky with a bit of a smile. "So everything is clear now yes?" Camilla asked. Vilkas looked back at her. "Yea." He smiled and uncrossed his arms. "Good! Tell June I expect her to come see me soon!" Camilla giggled. "I better get back to my brother, he hates running the store by himself. I'm glad we talked Vilkas, I feel better now." She gave him one last smile and than ran off back to the town.

Vilkas watched her and he couldn't believe how well that went. He defiantly was not expecting that and now nothing was holding him back. Of course he wouldn't just charge at June and take her, she would probably cut his head off he tried. He would have to approach it carefully, she was different now and she didn't seem to approach her feelings that well. So he would slowly move towards her, one way or the other she would be his.

Farkas was now sitting at the table inside Jorrvaskr. He was looking at the necklace in his hands trying to decide when would be the best time to give it to her. It would have to be soon because what will she do when she goes to buy it and it is not there. He examined the emerald and smiled at it. "What's that?" Aela quickly sat down next to him making him jump. He quickly put the necklace back in his pack. "Nothing." He looked away from her. "Is that for Sera?" She asked with a smirk. "No!" He blushed. "Oh. So you like jewelry than?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "No..Well.." He stuttered.

Aela just laughed. "I won't tell anybody." She gave him a small punch to the shoulder. "Earlier you said you had a job for me?" He quickly changed the subject. "Well I did but shortly after you left the old man told me to send you his way when you got back. Skjor is down there also. They want to talk to you about something." She grabbed a sweet roll and started to eat it. "About what?" He asked. "Go find out for yourself ice brain." She said with a mouth full of food. He let out a sigh and did what she said.

He went downstairs and made his way to Kodlaks room. When he entered he did see that Skjor was there with Kodlak. "There you are." Kodlak smiled when he saw Farkas. "You guys wanted to see me?" He asked. Kodlak looked to Skjor and nodded telling him to go a head. "We found the final piece of Wuuthrad." Skjor walked over to the table that had a map spread out on top of it. "Really? That's great." Farkas smiled. "Indeed." Skjor rubbed his chin as he examined the map. "How did you find it?" Farkas asked.

"A scholar came to us with the information, we were skeptical at first and than after a little digging around we found out that he was right. It is in the ruin Dustman's Cairn." Skjor turned back to him. "I recognize the name." Farkas said as he tried to think where it is. "If I remember right it's not to far from Whiterun." Skjor nodded in response. "We want you to go there tomorrow and take June as your Shield-Sister." Kodlak finally spoke. "June? Why June? She's not really a member of the Companions." Farkas looked at him confused.

"No not yet." Kodlak got up from his chair. "For about a month now we've been helping her and she's been helping us. Her and her friend Sera. We believe it is time to fully accept her as one of us even if she doesn't like it. But I thinks he might." Kodlak smiled. "Even after what happened yesterday?" He asked. "That wasn't the first fight here in Jorraskr and I'm sure it won't be the last." Kodlak chuckled.

Farkas rubbed the back of his neck. "Should I tell her why?" He asked. "No, don't tell her. Just tell her it's part of her punishment." Skjor couldn't help but grin a little. "She went on a small job today that's not too far from the city, its just off a ways in the forest away from one of the farms. She should be back soon. Tell her once she returns." Kodlak instructed. Farkas nodded and than left the room still a bit confused. ' _I wonder what she's going to do when she does find out why she's really going.._ ' He wondered.

"What do you mean it's gone!?" Seradia frowned at Fralia. "I'm sorry dear but I forgot." Fralia pretended to be upset. Seradia examined her face and than sighed. She came to the stand to see if she could talk Fralia into downing the price but a bit but she found out that she had sold it. "It's alright.." She looked down a bit. "It's just a necklace after all." She looked back up at Fralia giving her a smile making her feel better. "I'm sorry agian dear, the next time my husband crafts another necklace like that I will be sure to get you." She said. Seradia nodded and than walked away from the stand. She felt really disappointed but she knew it wasn't that big of a deal. Worse things had happened to her than a necklace being gone.

She looked up at the sky as she walked back to Jorrvaksr, she wondered how much longer June was going to be. She regretted not going with her, being alone in Jorrvaskr meant that Athis wouldn't leave her alone. He just couldn't take a hint or he was too stupid to know one when it was right in front of him. Seradia did consider on giving him a chance but someone else caught her eye and thinking about him made her blush. Farkas always acted so awkward around her and even though he didn't stay long around her she enjoyed it when he did.

She felt like he didn't like her by the way he acted around her, though that night in Solitude when he gave her the flower made her think differently. She wasn't sure how to think about it really, he just seemed to be a different person and she liked that. She liked him but she was too scared to do anything. After what happend to her with Ancano she didn't really find interest in anyone and now that she did it scared her. It scared her of what might happen.

Seradia returned to Jorrvaskr and she saw Farkas and Torvar talking about weapons. "I still don't see how you can swing that big sword around. I would imagine it would make you clumsy." Torvar was sober for once. "Only weaklings get clumsy with a real weapon." Farkas chuckled. "Whatever." Torvar took a drink from his mug. He really wasn't the arguing type of guy.

Farkas looked up seeing someone in the corner of his eye and smiled when he saw that it was Seradia. She blushed and quickly smiled back. "I see you two are having an interesting conversation." Seradia walked up to him. "If you think weapons are interesting and I would guess you don't." Farkas chuckled. "Not really." She shrugged. "Hey! Athis was looking for you!" Torvar pointed at her once he saw her. "Oh good. I'll just stay out here than if he's in there." She sighed.

Farkas examined her face a bit and than cleared his throat. "You know..If he ever really annoys you all you have to do is come find me and I'll take care of it." He gave her a shy smile. Seradia looked at him a bit surprised but than smiled. "Okay, I'll remember that." She giggled. Farkas could feel his cheeks grow warm as he admired her smile. They both just stood there for a moment looking at each other.

"Man!" Torvar broke the silence. "You two are awkward! I'm going to go grab a drink!" He quickly got up from his chair and left for the Inn. Farkas felt his cheeks grow warmer once he realized that it was awkward they were just standing there. ' _Say something._ ' He urged himself. "Well, I think I'm going to go take a walk..Would you like to come?" She slowly asked. Farkas froze for a moment a bit surprised. He smiled and started to say something but Ria quickly came outside.

"Farkas we need your help inside. Aela told me to come get you." Farkas quickly looked at her. "I'm busy." He answered a bit annoyed. "With what!" Aela than walked around Ria. "Come on ice brain, we need your help moving something." Aela crossed her arms. Seradia quickly looked down and frowned a little. Farkas glared at her, Aela than looked over realizing that Seradia was there. She quickly looked up feelings eyes on her. She blushed seeing that Aela and Ria were both looking at her. Aela than cleared her throat and they both went back inside.

Farkas looked at Seradia, once he did she quickly looked down blushing. "Well..It sounds like they really need your help.." She sounded a bit disappointed. "I'm sure they're fine." Farkas replied. "No, no. It's okay you better go help them." She quickly looked up giving him her sweet smile. "I wouldn't want to make Aela mad, she seems like the scary kind of person when shes mad." She giggled a little. "Y-yea.." Farkas sighed. "I'll see you later." She quickly turnd around and started to walk away.

Farkas just stood there for a moment watching her till he remembered the necklace. "Oh! Wait!" He called after. He quicky walked up to her, she looked up at him. ' _Wait..How am I going to give it to her?.._ ' He than felt nervous and felt butterflies appear in his lower belly. Seradia tilted her head at him a bit confused, he blushed and quickly looked away. "I-if you see June..Tell her I need to speak to her.." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Oh..Well..Alright." She smiled at him one more time and than walked away. ' _Idiot!_ ' He scolded himself.


	18. Chapter 18

**SO IF YOU READ THIS BEFORE I UPDATED IT I APOLOGIZE FOR THE CONFUSION! I ACCIDENTALLY GOT A HEAD OF MYSELF AND POSTED A CHAPTER BEFORE A CHAPTER THAT WASN'T DONE YET IF THAT MAKES ANY SENSE! SORRY AGAIN ^_^"""**

* * *

The day quickly shifted into the evening and June finally returned to Whiterun. She didn't expect her job to take her that long but than again she didn't expect to be taking on a whole pack of wolves. ' _Petty job my ass..._ ' She was all scratched up and had bite marks all over her but she's been through worse. She sighed in relief when she entered Whiterun. She wondered if she could take tomorrow off.

She made her way through town and to Jorrvaskr. When she walked around the building she saw Ria and Athis were talking. When June walked by him he glared at her and she glared right back. It was clear they didn't like each other especially after yesterday. June walked inside and saw that everyone else was sitting down eating.

Vilkas looked up hearing the door open and smiled a little seeing that June was returing. He was sitting down next to his brother who was struggling with something he wouldn't tell him. Seradia was sitting down a few seats away from them. June saw her and walked over taking a seat. Seradia jumped hearing movement next to her, she was lost in her writing. "What took you so long?" She asked her seeing it was June. "It was a tough one." June rubbed her sore arm that had most of the scratches on it.

"A petty job was tough?" Vilkas smirked. June looked at him. "It wasn't petty." She furrowed her eyebrows down at him. "Sure, sure." He looked down at the table keeping the smirk on his face. June sneered at him a little and than leaned back in her chair crossing her arms. "So did you go see the wench today?" She tried getting at his nerves but it didn't work. He just looked up at her casually now.

' _Should I tell her?_ ' He wondered if it would be a good idea. Or if it would be too soon. Vilkas saw her raise an eyebrow at him. ' _Nah. I'll let it be for now._ ' He decided. "Why? Would that make you jealous?" He smirked deciding to play with her a bit. She quickly glared at him. "I don't get jealous." She than looked away only making him chuckle. Farkas looked at his brother a bit confused. When he returned he told him what happened with Camilla. Vilkas looked at Farkas and gave him a look telling him to leave it alone. Farkas nodded and looked down at the table.

June sat there for a few more moments and than quickly got up. "I'm going to bed." She felt annoyed and awkward now. When she walked by she tensed up as she heard Vilkas chuckle. She sneered at him and quickly walked to the stairs leaving the room. Farkas just sat there for a moment and than remembered. "Oh! I need to tell her something!" He quickly got up from his chair and ran after her. Vilkas watched him and than went back to eating.

"Hey June!" Farkas stopped her as he ran down the stairs. She raised an eyebrow at him. "We have a job to do tomorrow." He started to explain. "Tomorrow? What job?" She furrowed her eyebrows down. "We are to retrieve something in an old ruin that's not to far from Whiterun." He answered. ' _So much for asking for a day off..._ ' She rubbed the back of her neck. She than sighed and went to bed calling it a night.

Early morning the next day June was packing her things to get ready to head to Dustman's Cairn with Farkas. "So why do you have to go to this ruin? What's there?" Seradia kept asking her questions about it. "I don't know, I was just told that it was part of my punishment." She said with a sigh. She found out that Vilkas wasn't going and it confused her, she thought they were being punished together but they were only making her go with Farkas.

"I'm coming with you." Seradia quickly got up from the bed and started to pack. June raised an eyebrow at her as she watched. "I don't know if Farkas will let you come.." June said. "I don't care. I'm going. We always go to things like this together." Seradia tied her bag shut and placed it on her back. "Let's get going." With out another look to June she walked out the door. June just shrugged and quickly followed her.

Farkas was waiting outside for June. He was looking up at the sky watching it change colors as the sun rose. He heard the door opened and turned around seeing that Seradia was the first to walk out. "We're ready to go." She said. Farkas looked at her confused. "We?" He asked. "I'm going with you." She said with a nod. "Uh.." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think you're suppose too...I think it's just suppose to be-" Seradia quickly cut him off and pointed her index finger in his face. "I don't care. I am going and you're just going to have to deal with it." She than walked past him. "Now come on." She kept walking. Farkas watched her surprised, he than looked at June who than walked by him. "You heard the woman." She said with a shrug and a chuckle. Farkas let out a sigh and than followed.

They walked through Whiterun in silence. Farkas was watching Seradia as she was walking a head of them. Since they been there he hadn't seen her act like that before, she seemed...dominate...and part of him liked it. Everyday she's there he finds something new about her. They walked through the gate and before they got past the stables Seradia came to a quick stop. June and Farkas both looked at her surprised.

She didn't realize it once they left but she felt like they were following HER. Seradia slowly turned around, her cheeks glowing a light pink. "I uh..don't know where to go.." She said a bit embarrassed. Farkas looked at her for a moment and than chuckled at how quickly she became shy and adorable again. He than walked by her with a smile on his face. "Follow me." She nodded and quickly followed along with June.

It took them a few hours to get there, they kept small talk between them but nothing interesting. When they started to approach it Seradia stopped and examined the ruin. Farkas turned around and looked at her. "What?" He asked. "It's a Nordic ruin?" She asked him. "Yea, why?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She quickly looked away from him. "Nothing.." June chuckled making Seradia quickly glare at her. "Draugr scare her." June walked past them both and up to the ruin. "They...they do not!" Seradia felt her cheeks become warm.

Farkas examined her face, he could see the lack of excitement and interest in her face. She really did look like she didn't want to go in there. "They're not that bad. They're just half dead." Farkas took a few steps towards her. "Exactly! How could you say that so casually! It's so..unnatural!" She got the chills just thinking about it. ' _Unnatural huh? Than she wouldn't like me if she knew.._ ' He clenched his jaw as he could feel the beast inside him slowly stir around. Seradia than let out a sigh and slowly walked by him. "Let's just get this over with..." She mumbled with a frown on her face. Farkas watched her for a moment and than followed.

Once they entered the ruin the smell of death greeted them. June and Farkas were used to it but it still made Seradia feel sick to her stomach. ' _I should've stayed back in Jorrvaskr..._ ' She sighed feeling regret. "Don't worry Sera, I'm sure Farkas will protect you!" June who was already in the next room called back to them. Farkas and Seradia both blushed and tried walking through the door at the same time. "Oh sorry!" Farkas quickly got out of the way. Seradia just walked through the door not even looking at him.

When they walked into the room they saw June examining an already dead draugr. Seradia blinked and walked over looking at it. "Look's like we're not alone here.." Farkas looked at it for a moment and than walked up to the opening that led on. "Tread carefully. There's probably traps here too." Farkas warned them. They both nodded and followed him. The opening led to a short set of stairs.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they all heard the familiar growls that came from draugr. Seradia immediately felt her stomach twist and turn but she tried to ignore it as she summoned her magic. Four draugr stepped down from their places in the walls and than quickly charged at the three. It wasn't a hard fight since they were lesser draugr and only four, Seradia took down one while June and Farkas took care of the others. She sighed in relief once it was over.

They continued on coming across more dead draugr that were obviously struck down by someone else or perhaps something else. Seradia was glad that they were already dead but she also felt a bit worried about who might of done it. They walked down some more stairs that led into a large chamber. It only had one door in it that led out and that door's gate was shut tight.

"I'm sure there is a release some where, look around." Farkas said as he walked into the room. June and Seradia went separate ways looking around. June was looking carefully in the walls to see if there were any hidden chains. Seradia walked into a small room that was connected to the chamber. She looked around carefully and than smiled seeing a lever. "Hey!" She called to them as she pulled the lever. "I found-" She was quickly cut off by a loud slam behind her. She turned around seeing that the gate to the room shut behind her trapping her.

June and Farkas both looked once they heard to noise. Once June saw what happened she couldn't help but laugh. Seradia glared at her. Farkas walked up to the gate examining it. "Now look at what you got yourself into." He said with a small smile. Seradia grabbed the bars of the gate and frowned at him. June walked up standing next to Farkas, Farkas looked at Seradia keeping the smile on his face. "Don't worry. I'll go see if I can find a-" His smile quickly faded away as several new scents were approaching them. June could smell them too.

They both turned around just in time as the other gate flew open. Farkas sneered as he saw that the many scent's were coming from the Silver Hand. Werewolf hunters. "Well, well, well. Look who we got here." The man who looked like their leader grinned as they all quickly surrounded June and Farkas. Farkas and June both quickly backed up towards the gate trying to shield Seradia. ' _Who are they.._ ' Seradia slowly let got of the gate and backed away.

"We knew you would be here!" A woman laughed. "It's time to die dog!" They kept on taunting him and laughing. "Wait.." The laughter quickly stopped. "Who are they?" The woman pointed at June and Seradai. "Doesn't matter. Anyone who is with him will die with him." The leader drew his weapon out and once he did the others grabbed theirs. Farkas glared at them deeply, they were surrounded and Seradia was trapped. There were too many for just him and June to handle.

Farkas knew what he had to do but he didn't like it. He had to put Seradia in the back of his mind for a moment if they were to survive this. "Killing you will make an excellent story!" The woman grinned. Farkas stood up straight and slowly put his weapon away. June watched him confused. He took in a deep breath. "Too bad that non of you are going to be alive to tell it." He looked up at them and once he did his eyes turned red.

A low growl left Farkas's throat, his armor started to pop off and his muscles grew. His teeth quickly changed into fangs and his nails into claws. Seradia gasped loudly as she saw the man before her transform into a terrifying beast. "Hurry! Kill it!" The leader yelled. They all charged right for him but they were no match. Seradia backed away more till her back hit the wall, she slowly slid down it sitting on the ground. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "F-Farkas?" She whispered.

June quickly got out of the way know she would only get caught in the way. Farkas sliced them all open and than he tackled the leader to the ground. His claws dug into his skin deeply. The leader yelled in pain before Farkas bit down onto his neck and broke it. He slowly got off of the man. For a second Farkas lost himself and quickly glared at June. June clenched her bow tightly, she could smell the rage coming out of him. His eyes went to Seradia and seeing the look on her face made him snap out of it. Her eyes were filled with fear and disbelief. She watched the blood drip from his fangs.

Seeing the way she was looking at him made him whimper. She didn't see Farkas, she saw a monster. Farkas slowly turned away and saw that the gate was now open. He knew there would be some kind of release on the other side so he ran through it. June quickly looked back at Seradia and frowned seeing the look on her face. Farkas changed back and pulled the release lever. He heard the other gate open.

He was about to walk back into the room but he stopped himself remembering that he was now naked. ' _Oh..great.._ ' He sighed. June was about to walk to Seradia but she saw Farkas's head peek through the other door. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Uhm.." He cleared his throat. "Could you..Turn away for a moment?" He asked a bit embarrassed. "You see I'm kinda.." He didn't have to say any more. June nodded and turned around away from him. Seradia also knew what he meant and quickly shifted around till her back was towards the door. She put her hands over her eyes and she was trying to figure out what was going to happen next.

Farkas quickly ran into the room and went to the leader's dead body. He saw that he was wearing steal armor and that it looked about his size. With out wasting any time he quickly took the armor off of the corpse and put it on himself. Once he finished strapping on the last piece of armor he slowly turned around and cleared his throat telling them that that was done. June turned back around looking at him, she saw that his eyes went immediately to Seradia who still had her back turned towards them.

He clenched his jaw and looked down at the ground. ' _What do I say?_ ' He felt like he was going to be sick from this. How did she see him now? Would she be afraid of him now? Farkas decided to find out. He slowly walked up to her. She tensed up hearing footsteps from behind. June watched. Seradia slowly lowered her hands down and turned her head seeing Farkas standing behind her.

She slowly got up off of the ground. She looked into his eyes and saw worry, she still didn't know if what she saw was true. "Uhm.." She began to speak slowly looking down at the ground. "Are you..." She found herself struggling to say the word. "A werewolf? Yea.." He answered for her. Seradia quickly looked up at him a bit surprised, there was no point in him denying it. "R-really?.." She placed her hands on her chest and took a step towards him. Farkas clenched his jaw, what was going to happen next? Was she going to leave? Leave Jorrvaskr? The thought of it made his heart ache, he had never met a woman like her before.

He didn't know what to expect but excitement appearing in her eyes was not what he imagined would happen next. "Wow!" She smiled with excitement. Sure the beast was terrifying but it was also exciting. "I've read so much about the myth of werewolves! I never thought of ever knowing one!" She got closer to him examining him. Farkas looked at her confused, as did June. "It's so...Fascinating! But also scary.." She looked own tapping her chin. "I should put a werewolf in my book..." She mumbled.

Farkas rubbed the back of his neck. "You're not..Scared?" He slowly asked. She looked back up at him. "Yea..I am a little.." She admitted. "But..I'm more excited to learn about it." She examined his face. "If..You'll let me.." She than looked down with a small smile. "Uh..Sure.." Farkas felt relief. "Just don't...Turn around me anymore..Alright?" She looked back up at him looking a bit scared now. "Don't worry. I don't plan on it." Farkas nodded. "Great." She smiled and than walked past him. "Come on. I wanna get this over with!" Seradia said leaving the room. Farkas looked at June and she just smiled and shrugged. She quickly followed after Seradia with Farkas right behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

**I WANT TO POINT OUT AGAIN ABOUT MY LAST CHAPTER, I KNOW IF YOU READ IT BEFORE MY UPDATE IT WAS CONFUSING BECAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED A CHAPTER BEFORE THE CHAPTER SO IF YOU STILL HAVEN'T READ IT AGAIN PLEASE DO! ^_^' SO SORRY AGAIN!**

* * *

They traveled deeper into the ruin fighting more Silver Hand and draugr but luckily for Seradia it was mostly Silver Hand, for now. They stopped in a small room that seemed to be safe from both of the enymys. It had only one door so it was easy to keep an eye out. They stopped to take a break and eat a little. Seradia looked down at the bread in her hand, she looked like she had something on her mind. June looked at her. "Something wrong?" She asked.

Seradia shook her head and kept looking down at her food. Farkas swallowed his water down hard. It was a relief that she wasn't completely terrified of him but he did wonder if this ruined his chance with her. She finally looked up and she looked at Farkas. Their eyes met. "Can I ask you a question?" She hesitantly spoke. Farkas nodded. "Does..the other Companions know about you? Or.." She looked down at the ground.

Farkas shifted his eyes at June as if asking what to do. The look she gave him was all he needed to know. "No. Nobody else knows." He quickly answered. "Really? So June and I are the only one's?" She looked up at him surprised. "Yes." He answered. "Huh..I see.." She took a bite of her bread. Farkas let out a small sigh, he knew he had to but he hated keeping secrets from her now. What was the point?

They spent a while longer finishing their food and drinks. They than gathered their things back up into their bags. Before Farkas closed his bag he saw the emerald necklace shining at him. He still didn't know when to give it to her and now he wasn't so sure if he ever was ever going to be able. He sighed as he tied his bag shut and put it on his back. "Come on. I don't think we have much longer." Farkas said. They both nodded and walked out of the room together.

They came across the Silver Hand fighting draugr. They didn't have to do much, it pretty much sorted itself out. After finishing off what draugr were left they walked into a room that had only one Silver Hand guard. He was guarding the door inside it. June quickly shot an arrow at him taking him out. "I wonder why there was only one..." Seradia watched June pull her arrow out of the body. "Maybe they got cocky and thought we wouldn't make it this far." June wiped the blood off of the arrow and put it back in its place in her bag.

Farkas stepped over the body and walked into the large chamber. It had coffins aligned up against the wall but they were sealed shut. A steal door was at the end of the room. They walked to it and Farkas tried to push it open but it was locked. "Great..." June mumbled. "Don't worry. I'm sure the key is around here somewhere." Farkas turned around looking at them both. "Or I could just pick it." June pointed out. "I don't think you can." Seradia was examining it. "It looks like one of those locks that will only take a special key." She looked up at them. June let out an annoyed sigh and than started to look around.

They looked around for a while, Seradia was standing in front of the sealed coffins. "What if one of these draugr's has it?" She looked at Farkas. "Let's hope not." Farkas replied. June saw a small chest sitting on a table. She walked up to it and opened it. In the middle of it laid a key that had skull carved into its bottom. "I'm guessing that this is it." June pulled the key out and showed them. "Try it." Farkas and Seradia quickly walked back to the door. June walked to it and stuck the key right in, luckily it fit.

They opened the door and slowly walked in, the room was covered with sealed coffins. Seradia's stomach ached as she hoped that they would stay sealed. Farkas looked a head and saw an alter in the middle of the room but not only an alter. A word wall. June slowly walked past them and up to it. The closer she got to it the more her surroundings disappeared around her, everything became silent except the chanting that came from the word.

June placed her hand on it as it absorbed itself into her body. "Fire.." She whispered as the shout became clear. It was a word from the shout Fire Breath and it was the last word she needed to make it complete. She smiled as she backed away from the wall. Farkas had watched the process, he's never seen anything like that before.

He continued to watch her till something caught his eye, something silver. He turned his head and saw that the Wuuthrad piece that they had been looking for was placed on the alter. "Hey I found it!" He quickly walked over to the atler and grabbed it. Once he grabbed it, it sounded like a pressure plate had been stepped on. He looked down at the alter and saw that it was sitting ontop of a small one. June heard it and quickly turned around watching it go down. "Well..That can't be good.." She mumbled.

Seradia was watching them from the middle of the room. She jumped hearing a loud slam from behind her. She turned around seeing that one of the coffins came open and once it did several more opened, their doors slamming onto the stone floor. Farkas and June both looked and saw several draugr surrounding Seradia. Too many for her to take on. "Sera!" June yelled running down the steps.

Seradia was able to take out a couple with her Fire bolts but they were becoming overwhelming. June quickly pulled her bow out and began to shoot arrows out taking them down one by one, but it seemed like every time one went down another one came out of a coffin. Soon it wasn't only Seradia who was becoming surrounded. Draugr flooded the room trapping each of them in a corner. Farkas readied his weapon, he looked over seeing Seradia was having trouble. She was good at fighting in the distance with her spells but the draugr weren't giving her enough time to summon her magic.

Farkas knew he had to get over there fast. He swung his sword out in front of him taking out a couple draugr at once. June had taken out her sword shielding herself from their attacks. "Ah!" They heard Seradia cry out in pain. Farkas quickly turned his head and saw that one of the draugr's sliced her back when she tried running away. Farkas growled and quickly sliced down the draugr's in front of him. Before anymore could trap him he bolted towards Seradia.

One of them swung their sword down on top of her but before it could hurt her Farkas thrust his sword right through it. He than quickly took down the others that threatened her. June cut down the last of the draugrs that trapped her. She saw a few more running towards Farkas and Seradia but before they could get close she quickly pulled her bow out shooting them down with her arrows.

Farkas looked at Seradia seeing that she had fallen to the ground. He quickly knelt down by her. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded and slowly stood up. She than let out a sigh feeling like she was useless in that fight. Seradia always felt useless in a fight and it made her feel bad. She slowly stood up wincing from the pain, the draugr got her good but it wasn't deep. She wasn't bleeding too much. "You sure?" He watched her worried. "I'm fine." She snapped at him a little.

Farkas looked at her a bit surprised. She didn't mean too and she saw the way it made him feel but she ignored it and walked away. June looked around making sure that there wasn't any more draugr. She sighed in relief and put her bow back up. Farkas followed Seradia over to June, he looked at her wound and examined it. "Let's get out of here before any more surprises show up." June said. They both nodded and left the room through a secret door that was inside one of the coffins.

It didn't take them long to get out of the ruin from there and once they did they saw that sun was going down. ' _Had we really been down there that long?_ ' Seradia wondered. They decided not to take another break and to just head back. They were anxious to get back and Farkas was anxious to see what June will do once she finds out why she was really sent with him.

Once they got back to Whiterun it was dark but the sky was clear and the stars were shining bright. As they walked down the street in Whiterun Seradia and June were walking a head of Farkas. They were whispering to each other and they kept sneaking glances at him. He furrowed his eyebrows down as he wondered what they were up too. They left the Marketplace and were walking up the steps towards Jorrvaskr. Vilkas was standing at the top of them, he smiled seeing that they finally returned.

"There you are." He spoke making June look up at him. She raised an eyebrow at him. "We've been waiting for you." He smiled. "Why?" She asked. "Follow me and you'll see." He waited till they were on top of the stairs and than he turned around walked around the building with them behind him. Once they got around June saw that the other Companions were sitting outside and the Circle members were standing in a circle. Vilkas lightly grabbed June's arm and brought her to where the Circle members were standing. "Stand here." He put her in her spot and then him and Farkas took their places.

June looked at them all confused. "Are we ready?" Kodlak asked the others. They all nodded to him. Vilkas wasn't sure about this, when they told him what they wanted to do it made him laugh. They wanted to officially make June a Companion and he was sure that she wouldn't accept but they didn't care. Now he was curious how she would truly react to this since she had no idea.

"Than let us begin." Kodlak turned to June and smiled. "Brothers and sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul in our mortal fold." He began. "This woman has endured, has challenged, and has now shown her valor. Who will speak for her?" June watched confused. ' _The hell is going on?_ ' She wondered. ' _What are they doing?_ ' She looked at them all. "I will." Farkas spoke. June looked at him confused. Seradia had taken a seat next to Ria and watched with curious eyes. "What's going on?" She asked her. "They're making June an official Companion!" Ria said cheerfully. Seradia blinked and than looked back surprised.

"Would you raise your shield in her defense?" Kodlak looked to Farkas. "I would stand at her back that the world might never overtake us." Farkas kept his eyes on June, as did Vilkas. Vilkas had a hard time keeping his chuckles back from the look on June's face. "And would you raise your sword in her honor?" "It stands ready to meet the blood of her fows." ' _Honor?_ ' June looked at Vilkas and saw that he was staring at her the hole time. "And would you raise your mug in her name?" "I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in her stories." ' _The hell is this?_ ' She furrowed her eyebrows down.

"Then the judgement of this Circle is complete. Her heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call." "It shall be so." All of the Circle members spoke together once he finished. For some reason it gave June goose bumps when they did and it made her cheeks flush a light pink. "W-what the hell was that?" She was finally able to speak.

"Your initiation girl. You're one of us now." Kodlak smiled as he walked up to her. The others walked past her, when Vilkas did he gave her a small smile. June blinked and just stared at him for a moment. "Why?" She asked. "Becuase we've all known you for a long time, you may not like to see it or admit it but I see honor and strength in you girl and that is what makes you one of us." Kodlak crossed his arms. June blinked again, her cheeks grew warmer. "W-well..I didn't ask to be apart of the dumb Companions!" She wasn't sure how she felt about it really. She had a strange soft feeling growing inside her and the ceremony gave her goose bumps. Kodlak just chuckled and than grabbed her shoulder as he walked by. "Well get used to it." She turned watching him walk away. "Join the others inside. Tonight we celebrate for finding the last piece and for a new member!" He than walked into the building behind the others.

June just stood there for a moment thinking. "I..I didn't want to be apart of the damn Companions." She mumbled and than walked towards the building entering it. No one wasted time in getting drinks ready and food spread out. They were definitely not holding back on the drinking tonight. Except for Seradia, she just went downstairs avoiding it all.

June noticed that she wasn't there, she ignored the others for a moment and headed downstairs. She walked into the quarters seeing Seradia was trying to take off her dirty ripped robes but it hurt her to raise her arms up from her wound on her back. "Here, we should clean that up." June walked over. "You wouldn't rather go celebrate?" She asked. "I will later." June helped her get her shirt off and than poured some clean water into a bowl. "Luckily for you the wound isn't that bad, all it doesn't even need a bandage." June dipped a rag in the water and started to clean the wound. Seradia didn't say anything, she just winced from the cold cloth hitting her wound.

It only took a few minutes to get the wound cleaned up. Seradia than got up and slipped a purple dress on. June also got changed out of her dirty armor and into a shirt and pants. "Are you going to come up with me?" June asked Seradia. "No. I'm just going to stay down here and read till I fall asleep." Seradia sat down and pulled out a book from underneath the bed she usually slept in. She decided to go a head and read one of the books she brought from the college. It was one that she didn't started reading yet.

June crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her. Seradia laid back on the bed, she didn't even have to look at June to know the look she was giving her. "What?" She went a head and opened her book up. "Just come up for a bit. I bet Farkas is wondering where you are." June snickered. "Why would he be?" Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down at June. "Never mind." June rubbed the back of her neck. "Just come on already." June than turned around walking out of the room. Seradia sighed and got up following her. ' _I'll just read upstairs.._ '

When they entered the large room, every Companion was drinking, eating, and laughing. Each of them telling their own stories. June smiled at the lit room. She looked around seeing Vilkas sitting next to Farkas. He was drinking a large mug of mead. June grinned and bumped Seradia with her elbow. When Seradia looked at June she nudged her head towards Vilkas and started to walk to him. Seradia smiled a little following her.

"Hey Vilkas guess what." June quickly leaned on the table next to his chair. "What?" He took a drink of his mead. "I saw Farkas naked" Vilkas dropped his mug spitting some of his mead out but was also choking on it. "Yea me too." Seradia held her hand up. Vilkas coughed hard and than looked at Farkas. "The hell Farkas!?" Vilkas coughed out. Farkas's jaw was lowered as he was looking at June and Seradia confused. He than remembered when they returned to Whiterun they were whispering to each other and glancing at him. "I-it's not what you think!" He stuttered.

"Well what the hell could it be?!" Vilkas watched his brothers face grow red. June stood up straight and laughed. Seradia covered her mouth and joined in with quiet giggles. Farkas let out a loud sigh, he leaned his elbows on the table and rubbed his eyes. "Relax Vilkas. I was just joking." June turned around walked away.

Vilkas blinked and watched her. ' _Should of known.._ ' He let out a sigh and looked back at Farkas. Seradia and June took their seats at the table that was across from the twins. June didn't waste anytime getting food and mead, Seradia just opened her book and continued to read.

An hour went by and June was already tipsy. Torvar who was always drunk from drinking way too much mead was stumbling past June and Seradia. Seradia was half way done with her book till. "Woops!" Torvar tripped over his own feet and his mug went flying from his hand and onto Seradia. "Ah!" The mead spelt all over her and her book. June jumped and quickly looked at her, she looked down seeing that her book was completely soaked and the ink quickly smeared.

"Sorry about that." Torvar sat up rubbing his head. "Sorry!? Sorry!?" Seradia yelled. She jumped up from her chair and glared at him. "Do you know what you've done?!" She yelled again. Tovar scratched the side of his cheek looking at her confused. "You ruined my book!" She shoved it in his face to show him. "So what!" Torvar slowly stood up. "It's just a stupid book." Seradia glared at him. "Just..Just a book! No it's not just a book! There are only two copies of this book in Skyrim and you just ruined one of them! I had to save up for months for this book and now I don't even get to finish it!" Seradia slammed the book down on the table.

The room was quiet and everybody was watching. June was a bit surprised at how angry Seradia was, she doesn't see Seradia get angry very often. "Well whatever." Torvar shrugged. He was too drunk to care. Seradia sneered at him and grabbed a mug full of ale splashing it all over him. After she soaked him in mead she than threw the mug at his face making him fall back to the ground and than stormed out of the room. Farkas turned in his chair and watched her. "The hell is her problem!" Torvar tried getting up but he ended up slipping on the wet floor and falling back down causing everybody to laugh at him.

Farkas didn't laugh though, he kept his eyes on the stairs and than turned back around looking at the soaked book on the other table. Seradia was in a foul mood every since they returned from the Nordic ruins and the reason behind it was because she was irritated at how weak she was during their battles. Farkas and June always had to come to her rescue and that upset her. She was excellent with magic but using magic in a fight where the others have weapons is useless. She walked downstairs and went into the quarters. She murmured curse words under her breath as she laid her bed and went to sleep.

Farkas got up from his chair and walked over to where she left the book. He picked it up and examined it. The pages on the inside were ruined but he could at least read the title. ' _Only two huh? Since this one is all mess up that means that there's only one left.._ ' He rubbed his chin as he examined it. Maybe by some dumb luck he would be able to find the last one for her.


	20. Chapter 20

"Do I really have to?" June let out a sigh. "Yes you do. It's part of being a Companion." Skjor handed her a piece of paper that had a job on it. "I didn't ask to be apart of the stupid Companions.." She mumbled taking the paper and walking away. It had been a few days since they welcomed her and they've been sticking her with small jobs. She still thought she was being punished on some of them they made her do.

She was walking towards the door when she saw that Seradia was on the floor looking under the tables for something. "What are you doing?" June asked. "I'm looking for my ruined book. I decided that I want to try and re write it if I can make out any of the words but I can't find it anywhere." She got up from the ground and dusted her cloths off. June raised an eyebrow as she started to think. A couple days ago she saw Farkas take the book and leave but she didn't know why. He hadn't been back since either. "It probably got thrown away." She assumed is what Farkas did. "It wouldn't surprise me." Seradia let out a sigh.

She looked up at June and saw that she was equipped to go somewhere. "You have another job?" She asked. June sighed and nodded. "Sadly." She mumbled and than walked away leaving the room. Seradia watched her and than looked around seeing that there were only a couple Companions around. She noticed that Farkas wasn't around for a while but she didn't think much of it, she just went on with her normal things.

Farkas decided that he would try and find the other book for Seradia. She was upset that it was ruined and he wanted to make her happy. So he started looking, he started looking hard. The first place he went was Belethor's shop of course but Belethor had never heard of the book, so Farkas decided to look else where that took him away from Whiterun.

He figured that he would probably not find it since there was only one left in Skyrim but he decided to give it a try. Farkas had always heard of a Caravan that carried rare items, it was sort of a black market considering they sold Moon Sugar and other..things, but he wasn't interested in that. He wasn't even sure that they would speak to him since he was a Companion but he was going to give it a shot. He has coin and Khajiit's love coin.

He heard that the Caravan was now somewhere near Riverwood. Of course they wouldn't be in town or on the roads where they would get caught so he had to ask around. Farkas been in Riverwood for one day and he has not had any luck. If anyone did know where they were or when they would arrive they weren't telling him. Probably because he is a Companion. Farkas decided to walk around the town some more and see if there was anyone he had not asked yet.

As he walked down the road he saw the young lad name Sven standing near his house. He was looking at something, something that was gold and he was smiling. Farkas raised an eyebrow and slightly looked over his shoulder. It was a gold dagger that was lined with gems. ' _Where on earth could he of gotten something like that!?_ ' Farkas's eyes widened. He quickly approached Sven. When Sven saw him coming he quickly hid the dagger in his bag. "Where did you get that?" Farkas asked. "What?" Sven acted like he didn't know what he was talking about.

Farkas sighed and than ripped the bag away from Sven and took out the dagger. "This!" He held it up. "Give that back!" Sven reached for the dagger but Farkas held it away. He was much taller than him. "Tell me where you got it." Farkas demanded. "Non of your business!" Sven glared at him. Farkas let out another sigh and gave the dagger back to him. "I know you couldn't of bought it at any shop near by so. Where did you get it?" He asked again. Sven looked away. "I told you it's non of your business."

Farkas got out a coin purse and shook it grabbing his attention. "Will you tell me now?" Farkas held it up. Sven looked at the coin purse and than up at Farkas. A smile appeared on is face as he casually took the purse. "I got it from a Caravan just North of here. Go down the road till you hit a trail that leads you into the trees and just go straight till you see the Khajiit's. It's not hard to miss." Sven put the coin purse away and walked away. Farkas felt relieved and excited that he was finally getting somewhere. With out wasting anytime he quickly turned and headed North.

He went down the road a couple miles till he saw the path that Sven was talking about. He turned right and followed it. The trail was long and it lead deep into the woods. ' _How would you get a cart down here?_ ' Farkas wondered as he saw how small the path was. He felt like he had been walking for a long time till he heard some voices in the distance. They were defiantly Khajiit's.

Farkas hurried down the path till he saw a couple citizens from Riverwood in the distance. When they saw him they quickly looked down, he knew who they were because they were some of the people he asked but he didn't care. He walked past them and beyond them was a large camp set up. It was filled with Khajiit's. He saw a large tent in the middle and assumed that was where he needed to go. He walked up to the tent and saw an older looking Khajiit woman sitting in down in front of it.

Farkas could see the goods that the were selling packed inside her large tent. The woman examined Farkas closely. "Can I help you?" She asked. Farkas reached into his bag and pulled out the ruined book. "I heard that you sell special and rare items. I was wondering if you have a book like this one or have ever sold one like it?" Farkas handed her the book. "Hmmm.." She examined the book closely. "You're in luck my friend." She smiled. "We did have one and not too long ago we sold it to a fellow in Morthal." She handed the book back to him.

Farkas felt his heart jump. "Really? To whom?" He asked barely being able to keep his excitement down. "Hmm..Let me think.." She looked down grabbing her chin. "I can't quite remember his name but I do know that he is some kind of mage. I could smell magic on him and he wore blue robes." She looked back up at him. ' _Falion._ ' Farkas knew the man well. Him and his brother had run into him a couple times, he was always suspected of kidnapping people and experimenting on them but the man was actually innocent. It was just rumors spread by nosy people.

"Thanks." Farkas sighed and left. Falion didn't much care for Farkas and also Falion was the type of person who always wanted something in return and coin was never good enough. That wasn't the only thing that bothered him though. Morthal was quite the trip and that meant he would probably be away from Jorrvaskr for a while. He didn't tell anyone what he was doing and he knew they would probably wonder about him but not actually come after him. He wasn't going to waiste anytime, as soon as he got back to Riverwood he was going to pack his things and head out.

It took a week for Farkas to reach Morthal and when he did it was already dark outside. The first place he went to was the Inn to set his things down and to buy a room. It was dark but it wasn't too late so he decided to go a head and go to Falion's to get it over with. He walked over the bridge listening to small waves of water hit against the bottom of it. He heard a couple of people arguing but he ignored it.

He quickly walked up the steps and to the door. Farkas could see through one of the windows a candle was lit so hopefully that meant that he was still awake. With no hesitation he knocked on the door loudly. He heard footsteps casually walking to the door. Falion opened the door and looked up seeing Farkas. Before Farkas could a word out Falion quickly shut the door.

Farkas furrowed his eyebrows down and knocked on it again. "Go away!" He heard Falion yell from the other side. "I need to ask you something." Farkas tried opening the door but he locked it. "I haven't done anything! Now be gone!" Falion yelled in anger. Farkas let out an impatient sigh. He traveled a long ways to get here so he wasn't going to leave that easily.

Farkas took a few steps back and than kicked the door open breaking the lock. Falion jumped and backed away. "Don't make me call the guards!" He yelled pointing at Farkas. "You're not in trouble Falion I just need to ask you something." Farkas shut the door behind him. "Oh like you "meant" to ask me something that one time you and your damn brother tackled me to the ground! To oblivion with you!" Falion turned around quickly walking away from him and to his desk.

Farkas rubbed the back of his neck. He knew something like this was going to happen. "I'm not going to hurt you." Farkas walked up to him and pulled out the book deciding to hurry and get to it. "I heard that you bought a book like this not too long ago." He showed him. Falion looked down at it examining it. "Yep sure did. Now get out." He turned back around.

Farkas furrowed his eyebrows down and slammed the book down on his desk making him jump. Falion glared at him. "You're making it difficult for me not to hurt you." Farkas's patience was wearing thin. Falion could tell that the was serious and than let out a sigh. "Fine! Fine!" Falion sat up from his desk and crossed his arms. "Make it quick!" "I need that book you bought." Farkas got straight to the point. "No." Falion said.

Farkas sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm guessing that coin won't change your mind?" Falion shook his head. "Nope. Nothing will. This book is rare and I need it. Now get out." Falion was about to turn back around but Farkas grabbed his shoulder stopping him. "Look. I'm willing to do what ever you need...To an extent.." Farkas slightly looked away.

Instead of shoving Farkas away Falion examined him for a moment thinking. He than brushed Farkas's hand off of his shoulder. "How badly do you want the book?" A small grin appeared on his face. Farkas furrowed his eyebrows down. "Just tell me." He said. Falion turned around and opened up a drawer. Farkas watched closely. He saw him take out a rolled up piece of paper. Falion turned back around un rolling the paper revealing a drawing. "I need this." He pointed at it. It was a drawing of a dragons claw that usually unlocked doors in old ruins.

Farkas examined it and than rubbed the back of his neck. "Where am I suppose to find that?" He asked. "Let me see your map." Falion held out his hand. Farkas grabbed his folded up map out of his bag and than gave it to him. Falion unfolded and took an ink pen circling a location on it. "Here is where you will find it. It's a bandit hideout and the Chief is the one who has it." Falion pointed at the map. "Get it for me and I will give you the book." Falion gave the map back to Farkas.

Farkas raised an eyebrow up at him. "What happened to you needing the book?" Farkas asked. "I do need it but I assume by the time you get back I will have what I need from it." Falion put the drawing back in its place. "Why do you need the claw?" He furrowed his eyebrows down. "Non of your business. Now either go get it for me or you can forget about the book." Falion pointed at the door. Farkas sighed and left.

Once he walked out of the house he looked down at the map. He saw that the location he needed to go to looked like he was pretty far from Morthal but it was still in the area. ' _So much to do for one book.._ ' Farkas sighed folding the map back up and putting it in his bag. He headed to the Inn deciding to call it a night.

Farkas decided to leave early morning so he could get it over with. On his way to the bandit's hideout he ran into several giant spiders and a couple of trolls. Morthal's wild area was full of creatures but Farkas was able to handle it just fine. It took him all morning to find his way to the hideout. At the entrance there were two bandits standing guard, one of them was an archer. Farkas got out his blade and took them both down quickly. He looked up seeing that their hideout was a crumbling tower.

He went inside running into a couple more bandits but once again he took them out easily. There wasn't much to the tower, there was only one room when he entered and than a large stair case circling to the top. He climbed it fighting more bandits on the way. Some of them were tough but he was still able to take them out. When he reached the top he had cuts and forming bruises all over him. He even had to pull an arrow out of his arm.

The Bandit Chief was waiting for him on top. He was a large Orc with an Orcish great axe and he was equipped in silver plated armor. Farkas got his weapon ready as he knew it was going to be a tough fight. "I don't know what brought you here but you're going to pay for killing my men!" The Chief yelled and than charged right at him. The Chief swung his great axe but Farkas was able to dodge it.

Farkas swung his great sword but the Chief was able to block it with his great axe. Farkas just kept swinging his sword down hitting the Chief's great axe hard till his arms gave in and dropped the axe. Once he did Farkas quickly lunged his blade into the Chief's stomach.

He yanked his sword out and watched the Bandit Chief fall over dead. He put his blade back into its place and walked into the large room where the Bandit Chief lived. Farkas looked around and saw a large chest on the other side of the room. He walked up to it and opened it. Inside was a couple of valuables and a large sack. He grabbed the sack and opened it up looking inside. He smiled seeing that inside the bag was the claw that Falion wanted. It was silver and the claws nails were made of ruby's. He admired it for a moment and than closed the sack.

Farkas left the ruin and headed back to Morthal. When he finally returned the sun already beginning to set. He made his way to Falions house and walked in not even bothering to knock. Falion jumped at the sudden intrusion and opened his mouth about to yell but before he did Farkas threw the sack at him making him catch it. "There's your damn claw now give me the book." Farkas crossed his arms.

Falion raised an eyebrow up at Farkas and than looked into the sack. He smiled seeing the claw that he had been searching for for so long. He pulled it out and examined it. "Yes..Yes.." He whispered examining the markings on it. Falion placed the claw on his desk and than pulled the book out from one of the drawers. "Here you go. Now get out." Falion gave Farkas the book and than walked away. Farkas smiled and left the house. He was relieved that he finally got the book and that he now knew how he was going to give the necklace to Seradia. He went to the Inn resting for the night because he planned on leaving very early.


	21. Chapter 21

It was late afternoon and June was walking back from a job that consisted in killing bandits that kept attacking travelers. It was hard considering she had to do it alone and there were several of them. She was beat up pretty bad but she could still walk. She was probably half way to Whiterun if she had to guess. She hated doing these jobs and wondered why they welcomed her into the Companions granted their history.

What did they possibly see in her that deemed her worthy? She asked herself that all the time and every time she asked them about it they would just give her some cheesy answer that made her stomach feel weird. Ever since that night Vilkas had been acting weird around her, he had been paying more attention to what she was doing would just follow her around. It would annoy her but for the most part she liked it though she wouldn't dare tell him that. Every time he gets near her she tells him to go away but like always he never listens.

For the past few days though he hadn't been too interested in her, he was interested in where his brother went, as was June. She wondered herself where Farkas ventured off too and what exactly he was doing. She knew Seradia was looking for him for a few days but was trying to be discreet about it. June could tell that Seradia and Farkas had grown close since they arrived at Jorrvaskr but it seemed like neither of them knew how the other felt and June thought that was the best part about it.

A small smile had appeared on June's face as she thought about it all. She often found herself smiling when she was lost in her own thoughts. It'd been a long time since she had done that. She let out a small sigh and looked up at the sky. It was clear for now but she could see gray clouds in the distance and the smell of rain was in the air. The wind was cool but refreshing.

June had been walking for some time now, but she could see Whiterun in the distance so at least she was finally getting closer. She started to get lost in her thoughts again still she heard some movement near by. She stopped and looked around but there was no one there. She may have not been able to see any of them but she could smell them. People were near by and they were trying to stay hidden.

June got her bow ready and looked around carefully, the small hairs on her neck stood up as she could sense an ambush was coming. "Aaah!" A large man jumped out of the bushes and charged right for her with a sword being held high in the air. As soon as he came out others did as well and before she knew it she was surrounded. ' _5...no...9.._ ' She counted to herself. They didn't look like normal thugs no..These guys were strong mercenaries..Very strong.

June quickly got an arrow out and pointed it at the first man that jumped from the bushes. He was clearly their leader by the way he was dressed. "You're a real bitch to find." The man examined her. "Thanks, I try." June kept her arrow pointed right for him. He sneered at her smart ass mouth. The man and his followers started to slowly close in on her. "Let's get her boys but keep her alive. Maven wants her alive." June tightened her grip on her bow. ' _Maven.._ ' Just hearing her name made her blood boil.

All of the mercenaries charged her at once but she was able to dodge they're clumsy attacks. They were all large compared to her figure so she was able to slip pass them easily. She quickly shot her arrow out hitting one of them right in the chest. It went through his leather armor. He fell to the ground crying out in pain. She shot out more but the others were able to block them.

She had to dodge several times, they were barely giving her enough time to pull back the next arrow. June had to jump back from a swinging axe and than she kicked the guy hard making him fall back. Another came up from behind grabbing her and holding her tightly. She struggled in his arms trying to escape but he had a tight squeeze on her. As he held her still another came charging and slammed his fist right into her stomach making her almost throw up.

Before he could get another hit in she quickly swung her head back hitting the one who was holding her right in the nose with her hard head making him let go. Once he did she grabbed his sword out its sheath and stabbed it right into the others stomach. She heard someone else running up behind her so she quickly yanked the blade out letting the man fall down to the ground to bleed out. She turned round quickly blocking a blade that was about to strike her. This time it was the leader. He kept swinging his blade at her but she just kept blocking it.

June saw what looked like her chance and swung the blade at him but he caught it in mid air with his hand, he made it come to a complete stop. Her eyes widened as she saw blood slowly run down his palm but he ignored it. He yanked the blade from her hand and threw it behind him. She tried grabbed her bow but before she could he quickly grabbed her arm and punched her right in the middle of the face knocking her out. He let go of her arm and let her limp body fall to the ground.

He was breathing hard and he started to look around at who was left, she managed to take out a couple of his guys but not all of them. He than bent over grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder. "Come on." He said to his men and than walked off carrying her leaving the dead behind.

Seradia sighed as she stared at one of the training dummies. "Go on, do it." Aela was watching her. Seradia decided to take Aela seriously in her training's. She wanted to be useful with a weapon other than her magic. Right now she was training with a bow. She pulled back an arrow, her hands were already blistered up from it. She let the arrow go and it flew straight.

She wasn't expecting much but once the arrow hit the target she gasped. It didn't hit the middle but it still hit it. "I did it!" Seradia got excited real fast. "Ha! I can't wait to rub it in June's face!" Seradia dropped the bow and went over to the target to examine it. Aela smiled as she watched her. "Yes it's good but..I know you can do better." Aela walked over to her. "Next time try to hit the middle." Aela put her finger on the target. "Right." Seradia smiled.

They both heard approaching footsteps. Seradia quickly turned hoping it was June but it wasn't. In fact it was better than June, it was Farkas. She couldn't help but smile seeing that he had finally returned but once he looked at her she quickly blushed and looked down. "Where the hell have you been?" Aela crossed her arms watching him. "I had some business to take care of." Farkas walked up to them. "Really? You've been gone for two and a half weeks Farkas." Aela raised an eyebrow at him. "Like I said. Business." He was able to keep a straight face. He slightly looked at Seradia and gave her a smile. She looked down again but smiled back.

"Oh!" Seradia quickly looked up at him. "Did you happen to see June on your way back?" She asked. "No. Why?" He replied. She smiled and pointed at the target. "Because I want to prove to her that I can be good with other weapons." Farkas looked at it and smiled seeing the arrow. "Oh, nice." He walked over to it and examined it. "You should try aiming for the middle though." He looked back at her. "That's what I said." Aela chuckled. Seradia let out a sigh. "I'm working on it." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh I didn't mean anything by it!" Farkas quickly spoke. "I know! Don't worry about it!" She smiled cheerfully at him and than went back to her spot.

"I'm going to continue to try. Maybe I can hit a better spot by the time she gets back." Seradia said with a confident smile. Farkas smiled as he watched her. He was glad to see that she was in a good mood again, the day before he left she was angry about something. He walked by her and went inside. Vilkas looked up hearing the door open and quickly got up seeing it was Farkas. "Where have you been?" He walked up to him. "Business." Was all he said as he walked by his brother.

Vilkas raised an eyebrow up at him and followed. "Business? What kind of business?" He asked. "Just business." Farkas walked down the stairs with Vilkas still following him. "What are you hiding brother." Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down at him. "Nothing." Farkas shrugged. "Now mind your own business." Farkas walked down the hallway and went into his room. Vilkas watched him confused and than just sighed returning to the mead hall upstairs.

The afternoon shifted into the evening and June was still not back. Seradia was sitting upstairs reading a book and she would look up once in a while at the door. ' _What's taking June so long.._ ' She sighed. It seemed like Vilkas was thinking the same thing. He was sitting across from her at the other table and would look behind him a few times to watch the door. As it got later Seradia started to worry. The last time June didn't come back she found her bloody and naked. Seradia started to tap her finger on the table as she kept looking at the door.

Farkas was still in his room. He was preparing his gift for Seradia. He decided to put the emerald necklace inside this book so when she opened it she would find it. He smiled as he pictured the look on her face when he gave it to her. He was trying to decide if he wanted to give it to her now or later. Farkas walked out of his room and was about to head upstairs till he heard the door shut and someone come downstairs.

He looked seeing that it was Seradia. He smiled approaching her but his smile faded when he saw the look of worry on her face. "Is something wrong?" He asked her. Seradia looked at him and than looked down. "June isn't back yet and I'm worried.." She frowned. "Did she have some job?" He asked. Seradia nodded. "Maybe it took longer than she thought and she decided to stay at an Inn somewhere or maybe camp." Farkas tried making her feel better.

"I guess.." She sighed. "What's troubling you about it?" He slightly tilted his head. "The last time I assumed something when she didn't come back I found her hurt and covered in blood." Seradia crossed her arms and kept looking down. Farkas blinked and remembered that day. "Look..If she isn't back by morning we can go look for her, June can handle herself pretty well." He stepped in front of her so that he could look at her face.

Seradia looked up at him and their eyes met. "Yeah..Okay.." She sighed again. Farkas examined her face and saw that she still didn't feel better. He knew how to cheer her up. "Wait here." He quickly turned around and went to his room again. Seradia raised an eyebrow as she watched him. A few moment later he came back and was hiding something behind his back. Seradia tried to look to see what it was but he stepped back. "What do you have." She asked with a small smile.

"Well...I was gonna wait to give you this but you seem like you need some cheering up to do." He smiled. She looked at him with curious eyes. He than held the book out to her. She looked at it and than a big smile appeared on her face. "Oh you found one!?" She took it and examined it. "But..But how?" She held it to her chest as she looked back up at him. "This must be the only one left in Skyrim!?" She sounded amazed and excited. "Well..To be honest it wasn't easy, but I found it." He rubbed the back of his neck with a smile on his face.

Seradia blinked and looked down at the book thinking for a moment. "Wait..Is this why you were gone for so long?" She tilted her head. "Yea." He blushed. "I can't imagine how hard it must of been to get this why-" She was cut off by something falling out of the book. She looked down and saw a small package on the floor. She picked it up and unwrapped it.

Her eyes widened as she saw that it was the sparkling emerald necklace that she wanted so badly. "F-Farkas.." She whispered holding it up and looking at it. "Did you get this too?" She looked at him. He nodded. "Wait..So..Fralia Gray-Mane lied when she said she forgot that I wanted it?" She smiled. "Pretty much." Farkas said with a shrug. Seradia's eyes started to sparkle as her smile grew and her cheeks glowed a light pink. Farkas could feel his heart beat increase and his stomach tingle, the look she was giving him was making him a little nervous.

"H-Here." He cleared his throat. "Let me put it on you." He held his hand out. She gave him the necklace and than turned around, Farkas gently moved her hair out of the way. Farkas slowly laid the necklace on her and than hooked it together. He moved her hair back in place and he couldn't help but run his fingers through it. It was soft just like he imagined it would be. Seradia got goosebumps as she felt his fingers to down her hair.

She took in a deep breath as her heart started to thump against her chest. Seradia slowly turned around and looked up at him. "Well..How does it look?" She smiled shyly. "Beautiful." He admired her. She took in another deep breath as she looked at him a little surprised. She wasn't expecting that answer. They both just stood there for a moment staring at each other and looking into each others eyes.

Seradia loved Farkas's silver eyes and he loved her bright green eyes. His eyes went down to her pink lips, he wanted to kiss her but he didn't know how she would react. Seradia tightened her grip on her book and slowly looked down. Farkas tilted his head and got a bit closer to her. "Why did you get me these?" She asked in a whisper. "Well.." He felt his cheeks grow warm. "I-it's because.." He cleared his throat. ' _It's because I think I love you._ ' Is what he wanted to say but couldn't bring himself to say it. "It's because I knew you really wanted them so I just thought.." He rubbed the back of his neck.

She looked up at him. "Oh.." She looked a bit disappointed. "Well..I think I'm going to call it night. The soon I go to sleep the sooner I'll see if June will be back or not." She gave him one more smile and turned going into the quarters. ' _Idiot!_ ' He scolded himself. He let out a sigh and walked upstairs with a frown on his face.


	22. Chapter 22

Months had gone by since Gromar had found his home in ruins. He kept his promise and searched for his daughter, he searched all those months and the only thing he really discovered was that his daughter was Dragonborn. He found his out from a young woman at the Inn in Winterhold. She looked like she was from the college but before he could get any more answers from her something had happend that stole her attention away from him.

In his search he did hear good things about here though, he heard that she defeated Adluin and saved Skyrim. He was so proud of her. Though he wasn't in her life it sounded like she grew up to be a good woman. He eventually found out and figured from the start that she never stayed in place for too long. He didn't know how to get in contact with her and he didn't even know if she would want to. He was gone for so long.

He decided to do the only thing he could think of and that was to write her letters. He decided that it was the only way he could help her. He had traveled much of Skyrim in his youth and though that was long ago he still remembered it well. He remembered the places he explored well. So many ancient Nordic ruins that had mysterious walls were spread all over Skyrim, they were mysterious until now. He would help her find these walls and unlock new powers for her to use.

Gromar would listen closely to the stories and ask many citizens about his daughter and most had a story to tell and some even knew where she might be. And so with hope that these letters would get to her, he wrote everytime he heard even a rumor.

"You caused a bit of a stir in Rorikstead when you demonstrated the power of your Thu'um. Not everyone is anxious for the return of the Dragonborn.

I for one desire to see you grow and develop your talents. Skyrim needs a true hero these days.

You should turn your attention to Folgunthur. I understand that it holds a mysterious source of power that can only be unlocked by the Dragonborn.

Sincerely.

A Friend."

He decided it was best not to sign his name. Maybe in time he could reveal himself but for now. This was good enough.

(*)(*)(*)(*)

The next day came and June was still not back. The morning seemed to shift into the afternoon rather quickly, Vilkas and Seradia both were growing restless. Seradia got herself dressed in her robes and started to head out the door. "Where are you going?" She was stopped by Farkas. Seradia turned to look at him. "I'm going to go look for June." Seradia said. "I think Vilkas is too. I'll come with you." Seradia nodded and than walked out the door with him behind her.

Vilkas had left to look for June but he had to make a quick stop at Belethor's shop. He walked in and saw a stranger was standing at the at the counter. He had a bag full of things, he looked like a scavenger. Vilkas crossed his arms as he waited behind him. "Where did you get all this stuff?" Belethor was examining some of the things. "I found them all on the side of the road. It looked a fight broke out and a couple of guys got killed so I just thought, hey why not? It's going to waste anyways." The man shrugged with a grin on his face.

"That's where I found this beauty." He held up a gold dwarven bow. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down as he examined it carefully. It looked familiar and he had to stare at it for a moment longer till it finally hit him. It was June's bow. His eyes widened and he quickly approached the man. "Hey!" Vilkas grabbed his attention. The man slightly looked back at him. "Wait your turn buddy." He than turned back to Belethor. Vilkas sneered at him and quickly grabbed his shoulder yanking him around. He grabbed the mans collar and pinned him against the counter. "Woah!" Belethor quickly backed up.

"H-hey! What's your problem!" The man grabbed Vilkas's wrists. "Where did you get that bow?" He moved his eyes down to it and than back up at the man. "I-I just found it." He held his hands up seeing the look in Vilkas's eyes. "Where!?" Vilkas tightened his grip on the mans collar. "On the side of the road! South of Whiterun!" Vilkas quickly let go of the man, he was about to leave but than he remembered something. He walked back and grabbed the bow than left the shop.

When he exited the building he ran into Seradia and Farkas. Vilkas only looked at them for a moment and than walked away heading for the gate. Seradia saw him carrying June's bow. "Hey, that's June's!" Seradia quickly followed after him with Farkas right behind her. "Vilkas!" Seradia tried to stop him but he kept moving. "What's going on?" Farkas caught up to him. "I think something happened to June." Vilkas quickly answered. "What?! How do you know?!" Seradia asked. He didn't answer he just kept walking leaving Whiterun.

Vilkas went South just like the man said and walked down the road for a couple miles not finding anything. Though nothing was in site yet the smell of death was defiantly in the air. It had only been a day so it was still fresh to him. His stomach started to knot up as his mind went to the worst. "Come on." Vilkas started to run. Farkas and Seradia exchanged looks and than also started to run.

They ran for a while, they were miles away from Whiterun now. Vilkas looked around carefully, the stench was started to grow. "There!" Farkas called out. Vilkas stopped and looked at Farkas. Farkas pointed. Vilkas turned back around and looked a head seeing a couple bodys laying a ways away. Vilkas quickly ran towards them with Farkas and Seradia right behind him.

Once they reached them Vilkas felt a bit relieved to see that non of them were June but he was still worried about her. Seradia looked around. "Looks like some big fight went down." Farkas said. Seradia clenched her jaw as her stomach started to ache. "Let's check the bodies. See if anything is on them about what happened." Vilkas bent down besides one of them and started checking what belongings they had left. Most of their stuff was gone probably taken by the scavenger.

Seradia watched as they both started to check the bodies. She fiddled with the bottom of her robes. "I think I found something." Farkas pulled out a folded note. Vilkas got up and quickly walked over. "Here." Farkas gave it to him. Vilkas grabbed the note and opened it. He clenched his jaw as he read it. Farkas saw the look on his face. "What is it?" He asked. "It's an order to capture June alive." He spoke slowly as he finished to read it. "What?!" Seradia quickly walked up to him. "By whom?" She asked. "I..I don't know." Vilkas lowered the letter down as he rubbed his forehead.

"What do you mean you don't know!? Is there no name by who ever sent this letter!?" Seradia started to panic. She took the letter from Vilkas and started to read it. "The only named sign is M. Who is M?" Seradia looked up at them. "I don't know." Vilkas rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at the bodies. "It doesn't have a location to take her?" Farkas asked. "No, all it said was to take her to their spot." Vilkas answered.

"Interesting." They all jumped from the unfamiliar voice. They all turned seeing a male Khajiit was standing behind Vilkas. He flickered his tail around as he watched them. "Do you know anything about this?" Vilkas quickly approached him. "No. I arrived not long before you did." He looked at Vilkas and examined him. "I wasn't sure who was coming so I hid. But after hearing that June may of been here and that you three know her, I decided that you weren't dangerous." He than examined Seradia and Farkas.

Vilkas blinked a bit confused. The Khajiit came out of no where and he didn't speak like most of the Khajiit in Skyrim. "Who are you and how do you know June?" He asked. "I could ask you the same thing." He walked past Vilkas and up to Seradia. He took the note from her and started to read it for himself. Seradia examined him closely, he was tall and muscular. His fur and gold eyes. "Hmmm..Interesting." He said again. "Hey!" Vilkas yelled catching his attention. He looked at Vilkas with an eyebrow raised.

"Who are you?" Vilkas asked him again. "My name in Ginji." He finally answered. "Alright, now tell me how do you know June?" Vilkas asked. Ginji raised an eyebrow at him again examining him more closely. "June and I have known each other since we were children. I suppose you could say..She is my sister." Ginji dropped the note to the ground. They all looked at him confused.

They all searched the bodies some more and than found a spot to stop and talk. "June and I were raised together till we were about thirteen than we were separated." Ginji explained. "So June..Was raised by Khajiit's?" Vilkas asked. Ginji nodded. "Care to tell us more about it?" Vilkas was growing impatient. Ginji rubbed his forehead and sighed. "June was rescued by my family when she was about nine I think. Her family was killed by bandits and her home burnt down. They arrived just in time before they were about to kill her, afterwords they took June and raised her. End of the story." Ginji turned his back towards them and looked around.

"I don't think that's the end of it." Farkas leaned forward staring at him. "No. Of course you don't." Ginji sighed. "What happend to her in the beginning seemed to repeat for the both of us. People came and killed all of my family while we were away. I don't think it was the same person who killed June's family when she was a child but she seems to know who did it to our family all those years ago. That's why I'm here, she sent me a letter telling me she knows who did it." Ginji leaned his back against a tree and crossed his arms.

Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down at him. "So you're here to just get revenge than?" He asked. "No..Well..To be honest I don't really know why I came.." Ginji rubbed the back of his head. "What I do know now though is that the person who had June captured is most likely the one who killed our family." Ginji slowly looked down at the ground. Seradia examined him as she listened to his story. She never knew this about June, she wasn't one to share her past or feelings with anyone. She wondered if Vilkas may have known but she doubted it.

Seradia placed both of her hands on her chest and slowly looked down at the ground. "So..What do we do?" She asked quietly. They all looked at her. Vilkas didn't have a clue, he didn't even know where to start. "I knew I should've looked for her last night." Seradia covered her face with her hands. Farkas clenched his jaw as he stared at her. "They could've gone anywhere.." Seradia kept whispering to herself. Vilkas growled and quickly got up from the ground. He started to pace back and forth trying to think of what to do. "Maybe we should go to Kodlak." Farkas watched his brother.

Vilkas just sighed and shook his head. "He won't know any more than we do." Seradia lowered her hands and looked at Farkas. Ginji stood there watching them all, thinking deeply. "Well.." Ginji started to speak catching all of their attention. "We could just follow the road that they seemed to go on and ask anyone we see if they noticed any strange peoples." He stood up straight. "Or we could follow their scent. We Khajiits are excellent trackers when it comes to that kind of thing." He pointed out.

"Why didn't you mention that before?" Vilkas slightly glared at him. "Because I didn't catch their scent at the spot, but maybe if we move down that road I might be able to catch it." Ginji lowered his ears noticing the way Vilkas was looking at him. "It's better than just sitting here!" Seradia jumped up. "Let's go already!" She pleaded. Farkas got up and walked over. Him and Vilkas both exchanged looks. "Before we do..We should get more supplies in Whiterun..." Vilkas said.

"But-!" Seradia started to argue but he quickly cut her off. "We can't just go unprepared!" Vilkas snapped at her making her wince. He didn't mean to, he was just as worried about June. Seradia sighed and nodded. "I assume you're coming with us?" Vilkas looked at Ginji. "Of course. It may have been years since I saw June but I still count her my kin." He said. They all nodded and quickly left for Whiterun to gather their things and to let Kodlak know what had happened.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hmmm..I see.." Kodlak said rubbing his chin. Vilkas had just finished explaining to him what had happened. "I don't know how long we are going to be gone.." Vilkas slightly looked down. "I understand." He nodded. "Vilkas." Farkas had walked into the room. "We're ready." He said with Seradia standing behind him. Vilkas nodded to him. They said their goodbye's to Kodlak and than left Jorrvaskr.

Ginji was waiting outside of Whiterun for them. The guards wouldn't let him in because he was a Khajiit. ' _Nothing's changed I see.._ ' He thought to himself as he walked over to a caravan that was sitting outside of Whiterun. The Khajiit's there smiled and greeted him happily. He bought some supplies from them. After a little while he heard some footsteps approaching him. He turned around seeing that it was June's friends. "Are you all ready now?" He asked walking pu to them. They all nodded. "Than let's go." He turned around and started walking with them right behind him.

Evening had appeared once they reached the spot where the two bodies were. They examined them some more and moved on. Luckily it seemed like that there was only way that the capture's could've gone for now. They walked for miles and there was no sign of any travelers and any hints of the scent from June or whom ever may of taken her. It grew dark quickly and they decided to camp for the night.

Farkas and Vilka were pitching the tents and Seradia had built a fire. Ginji was setting their things down in a safe spot. After Seradia got the fire going she sat down in front of it and just stared into the flames. She worried about June and what could be happening to her right now. ' _Why didn't she ever tell me any of this?_ ' Seradia wondered. A small frown appeared on her face as she hugged her knees to her chest. Farkas looked over at her and noticed her frown.

He knew she was worried but he didn't know what he could do to make her feel better. His brother was also on edge from all of this. Farkas seemed to be stuck in the middle of them both, he thought of many ways to ease their worry but he couldn't think of anything that would work.

Ginji walked over and sat down next to Seradia. "Tell me." He began. "How long have you known June?" He asked her. "About four years now I think." She answered keeping her eyes on the fire. "I've only been traveling with her for two though." She rested her chin on top of her knees. "I see." Ginji also looked at the fire. "What about you two?" He looked up at Farkas and Vilkas. "Well we've known her for probably about four years maybe five. It's hard to say really." Farkas shrugged. "For the most part she wasn't around." Vilkas said. "How long has she been around now?" Ginji asked. "A few months." Vilkas answered. "I see." He said again.

"Why are you asking?" Seradia looked away from the fire and at him. Ginji's eyes went to her. "I'm just curious is all. It's nice to know she wasn't completely alone all these years." He slowly looked back at the fire. "Oh.." Seradia examined him some more and than looked away. "How come you guys didn't talk anymore till now?" Farkas asked. "We did for a while after I left Skyrim but...It's hard to stay close to someone when you're so far away." His ears went back a little.

Vilkas was staring at him and examining him. He wasn't sure if he trusted this Khajiit or not so he was cautious of him. Vilkas let out a sigh and walked over to the tent that was for him and Farkas. "I'm going to go to bed." He said. "You're not going to eat?" Seradia asked him. "No." Was all he said and than disappeared behind the door flap of the tent. Farkas rubbed the back of his neck staring at the tent for a moment. He than looked at Seradia and walked over sitting down next to her.

"I think I am going to retire for the night as well." Ginji got up from the ground and dusted himself off. "Goodnight." He walked over to his own tent he pitched up away from them. He wasn't sure if he could trust them either. Seradia let out a small sigh as she kept staring at the fire, she watched the flames dance together.

Farkas and Seradia both sat there in silence. Nothing but the sound of the small breeze and small insects around them was heard. Seradia wasn't in much of a mood to talk anyways, she had too much on her mind. Farkas clenched his jaw as he slightly looked at her, he tried thinking of something to say but nothing came to his mind. "I'm really worried." Seradia finally spoke. Farkas jumped a little from it and quickly looked at her. "I know..and there isn't a reason why you shouldn't be but.." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know if this will make you feel any better but, the note did say to bring her alive so..We know she's alive at least..." He slowly lowered his hand down on the ground.

Farkas saw her hand was on the ground right next to her and wanted to touch it but wasn't sure if it would be wise right now. "I suppose.." She sighed. She lowered her knees down and leaned back on one of her hands. Farkas looked back down at her hand, he couldn't help but slowly scoot his closer to hers. "We'll find her." He whispered softly. She tensed up once she felt his hand slide against hers. It was a small touch but it was enough to make her stomach flutter. She felt him slowly slide his hand on top of hers. She looked down at it and examined the difference in the sizes for a moment.

She looked back up and almost jumped at how close he was to her now. Their eyes met and they just gazed at each other. Seradia felt him slowly move his hand up to her arm, gently sliding his finger against her skin causing her to have goosebumps. Her heart started to pounding against her chest and she started to feel hot. There was a flame between them now, just like in the fire it was dancing wildly making their want for each other stronger.

Seradia felt her cheeks grow warm as his hand reached up to her face. What was going to happen? It looked like he wanted to kiss her but it seemed like something was holding him back. In her mind she almost begged him to make a move. Farkas just sat there for a moment, admiring the way she looked with the glow from the fire on her face. Her eyes were bright and beautiful. She slowly looked down biting her lower lip. Did she really want him to kiss her or was just wanting the comfort from someone? She always found it hard to get close to anyone ever since the college, but with Farkas..It felt different.

As soon as she looked down Farkas brought her face back up to look at him. Once again their eyes met and Farkas could see the want in her eyes. He started to slowly lean in closer to her, she took in a deep breath as he got closer. Just as they were about to seal a kiss rustling leaves near by made them both jump. Farkas quickly let go of her face and got up getting ready for anything but it was only a rabbit, a white rabbit, with gold eyes.

It looked at him with curious eyes and than looked at Seradia. It stared at her for what seemed like a long time and than hopped away. She couldn't help but feel like there was something familiar of the creature even though she'd seen plenty of rabbits on her journey. Farkas rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Sorry for being jumpy." He looked back at her. "I-it's alright." She looked back at the fire. It was growing smaller.

Were they really about to kiss or was it just in her mind? Seradia wasn't so sure now and that's when she decided it was time to call it night. She got up from the ground and dusted off her bottom. "I think I'm going to bed." She said still not looking at him. "Alright.." Farkas replied. She turned around and walked into her tent. Farkas let out a sigh and sat back down at the fire. He felt his stomach growl and he realized he hadn't ate anything yet and neither have the others but they don't seem to be hungry. He went a head and ate something small and than called it a night.

June's breath was growing heavy, it was getting harder and harder to breath since they placed that sack over her head. It wasn't long since they captured her they decided to do that. It had been a few days since the day they captured her and they still haven't stopped moving, except when they decided to camp of course. At least when they did camp they took the bag off to let her breath. She had to be alive for some reason.

Her stomach muscles were aching from being pressed against the mans sharp shoulder bone. The hole time she had her hands tied behind her back and she was carried that way. She knew there was probably a bruise there now. June wondered if anyone was searching for her yet. She knew eventually they would but she wasn't too worried about it. They were taking her to Maven and that was a good thing to June. June would find some way to escape once they got there and than she would slit Maven's throat and bleed her dry.

Than after Maven it would be the men who captured her turn. During the nights when they would camp she would over hear them talking about having their way with her. ' _Just try it._ ' She would think every time. But non of them had made a move yet, she guessed it was probably because the leader ordered them not too. Every time they even looked at her they would get punched hard.

How long have they been moving now? It wasn't long ago since they got up in the morning and started down the road again but to June it felt like forever ago. She thought eventually someone would see them and stop them to help her but every few time someone did ask them about it they would just say that they were hired by the Jarl of Riften to catch a criminal. It wasn't really a lie though that is what they were hired to do, minus the criminal part.

June kept thinking about Seradia and how freaked out she probably was now. She hoped that Seradia was still at Jorrvaskr though, June wasn't there to protect her so anything could happen to her. June could feel sweat running down the side of her face, it was hot in the bag and she hated it but there was nothing she could do about it. "How much longer boss?" She heard one of the ask. "Not much longer. Probably about a day to go, maybe less if we don't stop." The leader Jareed answered. She found out his name the other day when he was talking to what seemed to be his "second in command" his name was Roland, he was a Woof Elf.

' _A day?_ ' June let out a quiet groan. "What's your problem now bitch?" Jareed asked hearing her. "I'm just wondering how it's taking you people this long to get somewhere. Maybe you should lay off the food for a while." She smirked. Jareed sneered and tightened his grip on her making his shoulder bone dig into her deeper. "I'm getting real sick and tired of that smart mouth of yours." He said. "Maybe someone should teach her how to use it!" One of his followers shouted and once he did they all laughed. Except for Jareed. "I told you no one lays a hand on her!" He yelled at them annoyed.

"You would think she would be more scared than this." Roland mumbled. "You should be the ones who are scared." June replied. "Oh yea? And why's that?" Jareed smirked. "Because when I escape I'm going to kill all of you." She growled. Jareed's smirk quickly disappeared. "Shut up bitch!" Roland glared at her. June chuckled at them and then didn't say another word.

Just like Jareed had told them it did take another day to get to their destination. They all got up early so that they could hurry and get on the road. June was surprised when they suddenly turned from their straight road. That's when she started to pay attention. ' _Right..Twenty steps forward and than left.._ ' She thought to herself carefully. ' _Ten steps forward and than left again...I hear..branches breaking..Are we in a forest?_ ' She listened closely to their footsteps. ' _Yes, we are in a forest..that was thirteen steps forward and now right.._ ' After that they came to a stop.

She heard one of the walk past them and walk up some steps. She heard loud knocks on a door. A moment later she heard the door open. "About time!" She heard a woman's voice but it was not Maven's. It was someone she didn't know. "Sorry we got delayed." Jareed walked up the steps and into the building. June heard the door close and than Jareed continued to walk. "This way." The woman said. He followed her.

June felt him hold onto her tighter as he started to walk down a large set of stairs. ' _They must be taking me to some kind of basement..._ ' She figured. They finally reached the bottom and he walked a little more ways. She heard a metal door open and than he threw her down to the ground. It was a hard cold cement floor and June yelped in pain once she hit it hard.

Jareed roughly grabbed her wrists and untied them but before she could do anything he quickly raised them up and clapped them in iron cuffs that were attached to the wall. "There." He said as he yanked the sack of her head. She gasped for air and than glared at them deeply. "You just sit tight. It won't be long till our special guest arrives." Jareed grinned at her. "Good." June gave him a crooked smile. Jareed quickly sneered at her and than kicked her in the stomach hard. June gasped and coughed in pain.

He walked out of the cell and shut metal door behind him locking it. "Come on." He ordered the others and than left with them close behind them. She listened to them walk up the stairs and than slam the door shut behind them. A small smile appeared on her face as she lowered her head and closed her eyes. "Damn.." She whispered. "I really am in a mess this time aren't I?" She tried to move a little but it was useless. She was cuffed tightly to the wall and her stomach was in pain. She let out a small sigh and for the moment she actually hoped that someone was searching for her out there.


	24. Chapter 24

A few days have passed since June was brought to the unknown building. They barely ever came down and when they did it was to give get food which was a rarity. June had made many attempts to escape but all failed since she was chained to the wall. Her hands were restrained and even if they weren't she had no lock picks. They took everything from her, she was lucky at least to have her armor still. She was surprised they didn't strip her from the way the others talked around her.

June's stomach made a painful growl begging her for food. She tried to ignore it but being stuck in a small cell made it hard. She lost feeling in her arms a couple days ago. She knew that the others were probably looking for her but she knew they wouldn't find her. She didn't even know where she was.

June was lost in her own thoughts, they went from on how she was going to get out of here to doubting she would escape. They even went to Vilkas making his face pop up into her mind but he wasn't the only one. Seradia also came to her mind many times, June knew she was probably freaking out by now and for some reason that made her chuckle. Just picturing the look that was probably on her face brought a small smile to June.

She jumped hearing the door open, she slowly looked up listening to the footsteps coming down the stairs. Along with the footsteps there were a couple of voices. She recognized both of them, one of the was the man who captured her and the other was Maven. ' _Finally._ ' June clenched her jaw as she saw Maven approach her cell. "Well, now. This is a satisfying site." Maven crossed her arms and examined June. "You look awful." Maven smirked.

June glared at her deeply. She yanked the chains but of course it didn't do anything but make her wrists hurt more. "Leave us." Maven turned her head towards Jareed. He nodded and turned around leaving the room. "Oooh..." Maven sighed with a smile on her face as she looked back at June. "I've been searching for you for a long time." Maven crossed her arms. "I'm flattered." June smirked. "Smart that you decided to hide among the Companions. Almost made it impossible for me to find you." Maven tilted her head and examined June more.

"I wasn't hiding. You just have shitty hires." June chuckled. Maven sneered at her. "Joke all you like trash, it's not going to help you any." Maven uncrossed her arms and walked over to a table that was in the middle of the room. She had her back turned towards June. "Having me chained up isn't going to help YOU any." June clenched her fists. "Is that so?" Maven chuckled.

"When I escape, and I WILL escape. I'm going to kill your family right in front of you and than slit your throat." June's anger started to rise. "Than you'll see what it's like." June growled. It didn't effect Maven like she thought it would, Maven just laughed. She laughed really hard. June looked at her confused. June really wasn't going to kill her family, she just wanted to scare Maven but all it did was entertain her. Maven really was a heartless witch.

Mavne finished laughing and wiped the tear from her eye. "You're a heartless bitch." June looked at her like she was sick. "And you're nothing but a barking dog!" Maven put down the note she picked up and walked back over to the cell. "So just keep on barking because it's not doing anything good! Trust me when I say. You won't be here long enough to kill me." Maven bent down a bit to meet eye contact with June.

Their eyes met, Maven could almost see the raging fire in June but she didn't care. "What? You going to kill me?" June raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh no. Actually the opposite. I need you alive." Maven stood up straight. June looked at her confused. "You'll be surprised at how much an interested party would pay for the Dragonborn." Maven grinned. June furrowed her eyebrows down at Maven. ' _Oh this isn't good.._ ' June started to try and think of who would want her. She's made a lot of enemy's. "You gonna tell who or leave me guessing?" She finally asked. "Oh you'll see soon." Maven chuckled.

June glared at her again. ' _Typical_ ' June slightly looked away. "So until then-" Maven was cut off by the door opening and shutting loudly. June looked over at the stairs and waited. She could tell it was a man by how heavy the footsteps were and once she saw who it was. Her stomach ached and her fire rose inside her. She felt like the wolf was going to rip right out of her. It was Brynjolf. "Why did you call me her Maven?" He sounded annoyed. Maven didn't have to say anything, all had to do was turn her head towards the cell.

Once Brynjolf looked in June's direction his jaw dropped and his stomach hurt. Their eyes met and Brynjolf could see the hate in her eyes but he saw something else. Was it sadness? Brynjolf swallowed hard and slowly looked back at Maven. "What..What is it?" He asked. "It's your punishment for almost turning the Thieves Guild against me." Maven answered. Brynjolf clenched his jaw and looked back at June. Her eyes didn't leave him. "What is it you want me to do?" He feared the answer but he had to ask. "I want you to guard June and make sure she doesn't attempt to escape and if she does take care of her." Maven looked at her.

Brynjolf sneered at Maven. ' _Of all the people to.._ ' He looked back at June. ' _She did this on purpose._ ' He let out a small sigh. "How long?" Brynjolf asked. "Just until the..I mean my friends arrive which will most likely be tomorrow." Mave walked back over to the table and picked the letter back up. "Don't mess this up Brynjolf." She looked at him one last time and than turned around leaving the room.

Brynjolf felt chills go down his spine as he knew June's eyes were on him. He slowly turned around to face her and this time she was glaring at him deeply. She didn't look like the June he used to know. It looked like there was something more to her now. "Should of known you'd be involved in this." June spoke with a hateful voice. "I'm not behind anything." Brynjolf sighed. "Didn't hear me when I asked what Maven wanted? I didn't know you were here." Brynjolf took a seat in a chair next to the cell.

June clenched her jaw and quickly looked away. No words needed to be passed between them. Brynjolf slowly looked back at her, he examined her face and once his eyes went to her scar he felt his heart break. Remembering that fight was painful to him and he never forgot. He remembered searching for her for weeks and finally gave up when a month went by and now..She was here..Right in front of him and he was lost for words.

He wanted to speak to her, talk to her but he had no idea what to say or if he even should say anything. Brynjolf let out a small sigh as he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. He looked down at the ground. "Why are you still working for Maven?" June asked with a shaky voice. Brynjolf looked at her a bit surprised. "After what..She tried to do.." June slowly looked at him. "It wasn't just me who she tried to kill then." Their eyes met once again.

"Do you think I want to?" Brynjolf leaned forward in his chair resting his arms on his knees. "I tried talking the Thieves Guild into leaving Maven but hardly any of them would follow. I'm not their..Leader..So they wouldn't listen to me." Brynjolf explained. "Also I think they were to scared to go behind her back." He sighed. June looked away again. "There is no one new leading the Thieves actually. Far as I know most of them still think you are.." Brynjolf trailed off. "I'm not." June spoke with a stern voice.

Brynjolf quickly got up from the chair and stood in front of the cell. "If you.." He hesitated but went for it anyways. "If you came back..I bet you could talk them into going against Maven. They-" She quickly cut him off. "No! I'm never going back!" June yelled and glared at him. Brynjolf furrowed his eyebrows down. "But if you-" She cut him off again. "Shut up! The only reason I would ever think of going back there is to kill you!" She glared at him deeply. "Maven may have been the one who ordered the death of my family but don't you dare think for a damn second that I forgot who delivered the blow!" June yelled at him again making him wince.

Brynjolf clenched his jaw tightly. "I didn't know." He spoke threw shut teeth. "I didn't know that...That was going to happen.." He clenched his fists. "I don't care." June quickly looked away again. "Just shut up and leave me alone." She mumbled. Brynjolf sighed and shook his head. He went back to his chair and sat down. Now the room was filled with nothing but silence.

It had now been several days since June was taken and it for a while it felt like their search was going no where. Vilkas's patience was running thin. He was ready to blame anyone for this, even Ginji. How did he know if Ginji was telling the truth? Maybe he was one of them and was taking them farther from June. He was ready to jump the Khajiit while he slept but luckily one day they came across a traveler who couldn't keep his mouth shut.

The traveler was a young Dark Elf boy who looked like he had just left a home somewhere. He was distraught and they had to make him calm down to be able to understand him. What he had to say was definatly what they needed. It turned out that the young boy came across the people that took June. He was one of the few that questioned what they were doing and the only one who didn't believe their story.

So what he did was hide in the shadows and followed them all the way to their spot. He peaked in one of the windows and listened to one of their conversations. She wasn't a thug, she was the victim. Once he heard this he turned tale and ran, he ran for so long. Every person he stopped wouldn't listen to him, most of them were Nords and all they would say was. "Get lost gray skin." And pushed him.

The boy was relieved when someone finally listened to him. "Come on this way!" The young boy called to him. He was running a head of them. "How do we know this isn't a trap?" Farkas asked as they ran behind him. "We don't but I'm not giving up this possibility." Vilkas replied. "He's right. We can't risk ignoring this." Ginji said. Seradia was way behind them, it seemed like non of them noticed.

It felt like they had been running for miles and she was running out of breath. "G-guys!" She tried calling out to them but couldn't manage to get her voice loud enough. She took in a deep breath and started to run fast but she reached her limit and fell to the ground. "Dammit.." She cursed under her breath. She slowly sat up and looked up seeing they were getting farther. She took in another deep breath. "Guys!" This time her voice was loud and they heard her.

Farkas quickly stopped and turned around seeing how far back she was. "Oh!" He quickly ran to her. Vilkas and Ginji were right behind him. The young boy just waited. "Are you okay?" Farkas bent down beside her and helped her sit up. Seradia was out of breath and turned sitting on her bottom. "Can we please stop and make camp already?" She begged. "What? No." Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down at her. Seradia sighed and fell back onto the ground, she looked up at the sky. "If we keep going like this I'm going to die!" She shouted.

Vilkas crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "You're being dramatic." He stated. "I am not!" She yelled. "Guys we need to hurry." The young Elf boy ran up to them. "Come on Sera get up." Vilkas knelt down by her. Seradia let out a loud sigh. "Vilkas.." Farkas looked at his brother. Their eyes met. "We really should stop and rest for the night. There's only so much in one person." Farkas helped Seradia sit back up.

"I agree." Ginji said. Vilkas sighed and rubbed his forehead. He closed his eyes thinking for a moment. "Alright fine!" Vilkas sighed and got up. "You can camp with us if you like." Vilkas looked at the young boy. The boy gave him a worried look and than nodded. "Yes!" Seradia cheered. Farkas smiled as he helped her get to her feet. "Here." He got in front of her and bent down. "I'll give you a ride." He pointed to his back with his thumb. Seradia smiled and climbed up onto his back wrapping her arms around his neck. Farkas got up from the ground carefully and held onto the bottom of her legs as they walked. She sighed in relief that she didn't have to walk anymore for the day.

It only took them a little while to find a good spot the camp. The young boy decided to turn in early since he had been running for so long. Vilkas was sitting by the fire with a half eating salted meat sandwich in his hand. He was staring into the flames deep in though. Farkas just finished changing and walked out of his tent. He looked over seeing Vilkas. Farkas walked and took a seat next to him. "You okay?" Farkas asked grabbing bread that was wrapped up in a cloth. "Yea." Vilkas blinked and than took a bite out of his sandwich.

Farkas examined the look on his face. "I thought you'd be a bit cheery now since we found out where June is." Farkas took a bite out of the bread. "Just because we know where she is doesn't mean she's safe." Vilkas stated quietly. Farkas sighed and took another bite. He than looked around. "Where is Sera?" He asked. "I don't know. She went somewhere not too long ago." Vilkas shrugged. "Huh.." Farkas furrowed his eyebrows down. He quickly ate the last of his bread and went looking for her.

It wasn't hard to look for her since her sweet scent was still fresh in the air. As it got stronger he started to look around which meant, he wasn't watching where he was going. It didn't take long for his foot to get caught in a root. He fell hard into some bushes landing right on his face. He groaned and slowly sat up, now his head hurt. He rubbed his head but than quickly stopped once he got smelled something different in the air. It was water and not long after he figured that out he heard some splashing.

He slowly looked up and once he did his eyes grew wide and his heart stopped for a moment. The smell came from a small pond that was just in front of him and the splashing came from Seradia. Who was bathing in the pond. She wasn't facing him but she didn't have too. He could still see her very clearly. "By the gods.." He whispered as he examined her pale naked body.

The water level went up to her stomach, she slightly turned as she ran her fingers threw her wet hair. He could see the side of her breasts. She had a small body but he liked that. Seradia heard the bushes rustle and she could see something in the corner of her eye. She slowly turned her head.

Vilkas stood up by the fire and was rubbing the middle of his back. It was sore from sitting for so long. He jumped hearing a loud scream in the distance. Ginji quickly ran out of his tent looking in the direction it was coming from. "That was Sera!" Vilkas took off running with Ginji right behind him. If Sera was in danger than so was Farkas since he went after her, that made Vilkas's stomach twist as he neared the destination. But when they got there, it was defiantly not what Vilkas was expecting.

They both stopped and looked at the scene before them confused. "Farkas you pervert!" Seradia was down in the water now and had her back turned towards them. Although they couldn't see her she was covering her breasts with her arms. "No, No! It's not what you think!" Farkas was standing in front of the water, his face red hot. "What's uh..What's going on?" Vilkas asked rubbing the back of his neck. Farkas jumped and quickly looked at them.

"Farkas was peeping at me while I was bathing!" Seradia turned around still covering herself and pointed at Farkas. "No! No I wasn't!" Farkas waved his hands in front of him. "I was only looking for you and than I tripped and looked up at the wrong time!" Farkas quickly explained. "Liar!" She pointed at him again. She was blushing brightly. "No I'm not lieing! I would never look at your naked body!" He didn't realized how that sound until he said it. She slowly put her hand down and blinked. "Really?" She asked. She sounded and looked disappointed.

"Oh brother.." Vilkas rubbed his forehead and chuckled. "Well..Wait...I mean.." He stuttered. Seradia looked at him for a moment longer and than quickly turned around making her back face them again. "Well whatever! Just leave so I can finish!" She yelled at them all. Farkas quickly turn around and hurried away. Vilkas watched him and quickly followed. As they walked back to the camp him and Ginji both started laughing. "It's not funny." Farkas quickly glared at them.

"Well..It's pretty funny." Ginji kept laughing along with Vilkas. Farkas glared at them again and than quickly went into his tent closing it behind him. ' _Idiot!_ ' He scolded himself.


	25. Chapter 25

Brynjolf was pacing in front of June's cell. He would look at her several times and each time she was still asleep. He didn't know how she could sleep chained up like that but he guessed if a person was tired enough... Brynjolf let out a sigh as he suddenly stopped and rubbed his forehead. In his mind was a constant battle. He could help June, help her escape but than he remembered she was just as angry with him as she was at Maven. That wasn't his only concern. He worried that Maven would take her rage out on the rest of the guild if he did help June escape.

A day had passed since Brynjolf came. It was early morning and he finally knew what he was going to do. Just as he grabbed the key from the wall he heard the door open and slam shut up the stairs. It made June jumpe awake. Brynjolf hid the key in one of his pockets and waited silently. June blinked away her tired and blurry vision and looked over to the stairs.

It wasn't just one set of footsteps, it was several and they sounded like they were in a hurry. Brynjolf's eyes widened as he saw that it was Thalmor agents. June furrowed her eyebrows down as she looked at them confused. ' _The hell they doing here?_ ' She wondered. "Well. It looks like you were telling the truth." A familiar voice came from behind the line of Thalmor. It was Elenwen and they were not on good terms, considering that June had attacked several of the bases, gave Ulfic the locations of the other bases and freed prisoners they had. ' _Crap._ ' She was worse than Maven.

"Of course. Have I ever steered you wrong?" Maven was right behind her. Brynjolf clenched his jaw as he looked at them all, there was definitely too many for him to handle alone. Elenwen looked at Brynjolf and examined him for a moment. "You have the key?" She asked him with an eyebrow raised. Brynjolf just stood there counting them all. "Brynjolf." Maven furrowed her eyebrows down at him.

Brynjolf shifted his eyes to the side at June and saw that she was looking at him confused. Brynjolf slowly reached behind him and grabbed a silver cup off of the stand that was next to the chair. "Here." He quickly threw the cup at Elenwen. She wasn't expecting it so it caused it to hit her right in the face. Some raced to her to see if she was okay because they didn't know what it was and the rest ran to Brynjolf.

He quickly dodged one and kicked him hard in the middle of the back. Another soldier tried grabbed him but Brynjolf twirled around to where he was behind the soldier and than grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the wall. Before he could turn back around a soldier quickly came up behind him grabbing his arms. The soldier slammed Brynjolf against the wall pressing his face against it. Elenwen walked up and searched his pockets. She smiled as she pulled the key out. "Thank you." She turned towards the cell and unlocked it.

"Get her." Elenwen ordered her soldiers. Two of them entered the cell and unlocked the cuffs. Once she fell to the ground they quickly grabbed her arms hard. She tried to fight but she didn't have enough strength. As they walked out of the cell she quickly looked at Brynjolf. He had his eyes on her even though his face was pressed against the wall hard. "June." He managed to get out. "I'm-" Before he could finish the soldier quickly bashed his head against the wall knocking him out. "Let's hurry and get her to the base." Was the last thing he heard before he completely blacked out.

Brynjolf groaned in pain as he slowly regained consciousness. His head was throbbing and his cheek went numb from the cold stone floor. He had no idea how long he had been out. Brynjolf slowly sat up holding his head. He looked around seeing the room was completely empty and he guessed that no one was there anymore. "Dammit.." He groaned in pain again. He slowly sat up leaning on the wall for support.

He jumped hearing the door get kicked down up stairs and than hurried footsteps approaching the stairs. Brynjolf slowly stood up straight hearing loud voices. "June!" He heard one of them call. He heard the door open and than whoever it was hurried downstairs. Brynjolf stared at the opening and waited, his head still throbbing. Brynjolf clenched his fists tightly as he saw it was Vilkas.

Once Vilkas turned he instantly let out a growl and glared at him deeply. A few more people appeared behind Vilkas that Brynjolf had never seen before. Vilkas charged at Brynjolf grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the wall. Brynjolf let out another painful groan. He was still too dizzy to fight back. "Where's June!" Vilkas yelled. Brynjolf grabbed Vilkas's wristst as he struggled to breath. "I don't know." Brynjolf coughed out.

"Liar!" Vilkas growled deeply. "I'm telling the truth. I don't know." Brynjolf wince as he felt Vilkas's grip tighten around his threat. "Vilkas!" Farkas quickly walked over grabbing Vilkas's shoulder. "I don't think he's lying." Farkas quicky pulled Vilkas off of Brynjolf. Brynjolf gasped as he released and rubbed his throat. "Do you know anything?" Seradia quickly stepped forward. Brynjolf looked up at her confused at who she was.

"The Thalmor came and took her." Brynjolf hesitantly answered. "What?" Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down at him. "Why?" Ginji stepped forward. Once Brynjolf saw him he felt his stomach twist as he recognized who it was. Brynjolf would never forget the cries he heard coming from a Khajiit cub. "I-I don't know." He quickly looked away. Ginji examined him closely thinking he looked familiar. "So it was the Thalmor who took her than?" Sera asked still confused. "No not at first. It was Maven who had her taken first." Brynjolf leaned against the wall feeling dizzy again.

They all exchanged looks. "So you don't know where they went?" Vilkas asked aggravated. "No." Brynjolf glared at him. Vilkas let out a loud sigh and rubbed his forehead. "All I heard them say was that they were going to take them to one of their bases." Brynjolf watched him. "Oh yea that helps. They only have like what..ten bases in Skyrim!?" Vilkas yelled at him. Brynjolf glared at him again.

Ginji sighed also growing impatient. "Who is this Maven and why would she take June?" He asked. Brynjolf clenched his jaw not really wanting to ask that but he knew he had too or he would probably get hurt. "Because she is the one who.." Brynjolf cut himself off and quickly looked down rubbing his forehead. "She is the one who had her family killed years ago. They were some kind of..Khajiit family..She is wanting to get rid of June before she has a chance to get rid of her." He let out a deep sigh. Ginji's stomach twisted into knots and his heart beat increased as a fire started in his belly. "Good to know.." He said in a deep voice.

Seradia slightly looked down and started to think. "You said they took her to one of their bases?" She asked. "That's right lass." He replied. "Do you know something?" Farkas asked. "Maybe.." Seradia tapped her chin. "A year ago we helped Ulfric Stormcloak a lot. We gave him several base locations so if anyone would know anything about them he would." Seradia quickly looked up at them. Vilkas let out a loud sigh. He hated the war and hated both sides. The fact that they were probably going to have to ask a favor of one of them made him feel angry.

"Look, it's better than what we had just a second ago!" Seradia yelled at him as she heard his annoyed sigh. "I know! I know.." He sighed again. "Windhelm is...probably five days away.." Vilkas was thinking. "By the time we get there it might be too late." Vilkas looked up at her with his eyebrows furrowed down. "We have to try!" Seradia pleaded. "You're right." Vilkas scratched his head as his worry increased more.

"Well than if we are going to go to Windhelm than we better go now." Farkas said. They nodded and started to leave the room. Vilkas stopped and looked at Brynjolf seeing that he was just standing there. Brynjolf looked at him and their eyes met. "When you find June tell her..Tell her I'm sorry." Brynjolf leaned back against the wall. "Sorry for what?" Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down. Brynjolf looked at him a bit surprised that he didn't know. "Well, you'll just have to find out from her." Brynjolf crossed his arms and looked away. Vilkas examined him once more and than left the room and than left the building.

A couple hours had passed since they left, instead of walking to Windhelm they decided to head to the closest city which was Riften and take a carriage from there to Windhelm. Riften was a couple hours away and once they reached the city it was well past dark and they agreed to stay at the Inn for the night. No words were spoken as they traveled to Riften, too much was going on that they didn't understand. Once they entered the Inn Farkas immediately got them a couple rooms but Ginji payed for his own.

Seradia was already sitting down at one of the tables, she had her book open and was writing in it. She was doing whatever she could to take her mind off of things. Vilkas took a seat across from her, Ginji decided to just eat in his room and than call it night. "Here." Farkas brought over a plate full of food and a waitress came next giving them their drinks. As she sat the cups down in front of them she slid her hand across Farkas's arm and winked at him. Vilkas raised his eyebrows as he watched her walk away. "Well. Look's like you have someone attention." Vilkas smirked.

"I don't care much for Tavern wenches at the moment." Farkas shrugged. Seradia didn't say anything, in fact she wasn't really paying much attention to them at the moment. She just kept her head down and wrote. Farkas and Vilkas both grabbed themselves some food, as he began to eat he noticed that Seradia wasn't even bothering to eat. "Aren't you hungry?" He asked. "No." She answered. Vilkas raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?" Hhe asked.

Seradia put down her ink pen and let out a sigh. "Trying to distract myself." She leaned her elbow on the table and rested the side of her head on her hand. "From what?" Farkas watched her. "From everything that's happening. I don't understand what's going on anymore." Seradia leaned back in her chair. "First Maven had June captured and than the Thalmor took her away. You would think that they would fear a war by taking the Dragonborn as a prisoner." Seradia looked up at the ceiling.

"That's what they want though. War." Vilkas looked down at his mug full of mead. Seradia let out a small sigh as she closed her book. "I think I'm just going to skip dinner and go to bed." She said quietly. "A-are you sure?" Farkas asked her with his eyebrows furrowed down. "Yea." She gave him a small smile and than got up and left. Farkas looked down at his food. It was awkward around the now since last night, he felt like an idiot. He should of just got up and left once he saw her but..He couldn't take his eyes away.

She looked so beautiful in the moon light. Remembering her wet body made him uncomfortable in his seat. He had to go make things right about it. Farkas cleared his throat and without saying anything to Vilkas he got up from his chair and walked up the stairs. Vilkas watched him for a moment and than went back to his drinking. Right now that was the only thing keeping him calm.

Vilkas couldn't stop thinking about June, he worried that something would happen to her and he knew that the Thalmor indeed would kill her just to start a war but for some reason he had a feeling that it was more than that and trouble was just over the horizon. Just thought of her death made his stomach hurt. He wouldn't be able to bare it and he wouldn't get the chance to tell her how he feels. Now Vilkas was definitely sure that once they rescued her he wasn't going to waste any time in letting her know. Even if she didn't feel the same and rejected him, she just had to know.

Farkas made his way upstairs, he wasn't sure which room she was in until he heard some movement from one of them and than he was sure. He walked up to the closed door and was about to knock but he stopped. He suddenly felt nervous about speaking to her about it. ' _Just do it._ ' He forced himself to knock on the door. He heard the movement stop and than slow footsteps towards the door. The door slowly opened revealing Seradia on the other side.

"Oh Farkas it's you." She gave him a small smile. "Is there something you want?" She asked. "Can I come in?" He asked nervously. Seradia looked at him a little confused and than nodded letting him into the room. He stopped in the middle of the room and kept his back turned towards her. "I uh.." He stopped and quickly cleared his throat. Seradia tilted her head as she watched him. "I want to apologize for what happened last night.." Farkas rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh." Seradia quickly looked down as her face became warm. "I really wasn't trying to sneak a peek at you. I just stumbled across you and-" Farkas cleared his throat again. "I believe you." Seradia replied. Farkas turned around and looked at her a little surprised. "I mean you said it yourself that you wouldn't want to look at me naked so I know it must of been an accident." She shrugged and gave him a fake giggle when really she was a little disappointed.

Farkas frowned as he remembered. "What?" Seradia asked him noticing his frown. "Well..." He quickly looked away. "It's not that I..Don't want too its just that.." He kept cutting himself off. He didn't really know how to say it. Seradia felt butterflies flutter around her stomach as she watched him. "It's.." Farkas sighed. "What?" Seradia quickly walked up to him growing anxious. Farkas looked at her and examined her face.

He didn't know if he was just seeing things but for a moment it looked she was hoping for something. Farkas slowly placed his hand on her arm making her tense up a little. Their eyes met and they just gazed at each other. "Sera..I didn't mean to say what I did yesterday I just panicked." He spoke quietly. "To be honest..I.." He slowly placed his other hand on her other arm. He saw her cheeks slowly turn a light pink, he saw her press her lips together as she waited anxiously for him to tell her.

"What?" She asked him again. Farkas clenched his jaw as he kept looking into her eyes. ' _How do I say this?_ ' He let out a small sigh. He was never good at talking about his feelings. "What were you going to say Farkas?" Seradia asked impatiently. He sighed deeply. "It's not like I wouldn't mind seeing you..you know.." As he spoke a smile started to slowly appear on Seradia's face. "Well to be honest what man wouldn't want to see a woman naked." He shrugged not realizing what he had just said.

What smile was forming had quickly disappeared. "Oh. Right." Seradia quickly backed away from him. ' _Wait.._ ' He blinked confused. ' _What just happened?_ ' He watched her and examined the look on her face. "Oh wait! I didn't mean that like I would want to see any woman naked!" He quickly tried to correct himself. "What I meant was..Ugh." Farkas rubbed his forehead as he tried to find his words. "It's okay Farkas. I know what you meant." She gave him a small smile. "Really?" He looked back at her. "Yea. It's just natural to want to, I guess." She looked away and shrugged. ' _No! That's not what I meant!_ ' He clenched his jaw tightly and screamed in his mind. Farkas let out a loud sigh as he looked down and rubbed his forehead again. "Sorry." He quickly apologized and than left the room. Seradia wanted to stop him but she just stood there watching him leave. ' _Idiot!_ '

He quickly walked back downstairs and took a seat next to Vilkas. Farkas rubbed his eyes with both hands. Vilkas looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "You okay?" He asked. "No." Farkas sighed and put his hands down. "What's the matter?" Vilkas asked. "I never say the right things around Sera. I think of what I want to say but something else comes out instead." Farkas started to explain. "Just tell her how you feel. Be plain and simple about it." Vilkas crossed his arms. Farkas sighed deeply. "I want too but..Every time I'm near her or when we're alone..I just get my words mixed up and just.." Farkas sighed again.

Vilkas couldn't help but chuckle at his brother. He gave Farkas one hard pat on the back and than handed him some mead. "Here. Don't worry about that until this whole mess is over with. It probably isn't a good idea getting something like that started during this anyways." Vilkas took a drink of his mead. "Yea..I guess you're right.." Farkas sighed and than joined his brother in drinking. Both of them just sat there and drank the night away.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been over a year since Gromar returned to Windhelm to serve Yarl Ulfric. The Yarl didn't send him out on major battles, he mainly just sent him out to keep guard at their holds or do patrols at the camps. He understood why the Yarl was holding back on him, he was just an old soldier after all. Gromar didn't really mind anyways, he spent most of his time finding out information about June and where she was. He had contacts out there to tell him if they see her and heard anything. It's been a while since he heard anything and it's started to make him worry.

Gromar was in the barracks at the palace in Windhelm. He had just finished resting and was now putting his armor back on. His bones ached from the cold and old age. He finished lacing his boots and stood up from the bed. He grabbed his hair tie and tied his hair back into a pony tail. He grabbed his sword and placed it in its sheath. "Heading out again?" Ralof asked him.

Ralof was one of the few who had actually met with June. He was the one who she escaped with, though their time together was short Ralof would never forget her. Ralof was also the only one who knew that June was Gromar's daughter. Gromar didn't mean to tell him, it was an accident after one too many pints of mead but luckily Ralof said he would keep it to himself. It was good that Gromar found out that Ralof knew her anyways so it wasn't so much as a big deal as he thought it was in the beginning.

"I don't know yet. I was about to see if Yarl Ulfric had anything else for me." Gromar answered. "Well hopefully it's not a piss job like mapping the areas." Ralof chuckled. Gromar just replied with a smile and than left the room. He walked down the long hallway and than up a small set of stairs that led to the door to the main hall. He opened the door and entered the room.

Once he did the big doors at the entrance quickly flew open. Gromar jumped and turned to look to see who it was. He saw a couple of young men rush in and than he saw a familiar woman walk out from behind them. It took him a moment to realize who she was and once he did he quickly backed up into the doorway and hid. It was the young woman from the Inn in Winterhold and a year ago he saw her with his daughter here in the palace. He hid than too.

Gromar felt like a coward as he remembered the way he hid from his own daughter. He just felt like it wasn't time yet for them to meet. ' _Wait.._ ' He looked around them and noticed that June was not with her but..Two strange men were. Did they perhaps go separate ways? No, they seemed close than. "Sera." He jumped hearing Ulfrics loud voice echo in the large room. "It's been a long time." Ulfric sat up in his throne and watched her and the two strangers walk up to him. "Why are you here?" He asked them. "We need your help." Seradia answered him.

Ulfric raised an eyebrow at her a bit surprised. "Really now? What might you need help with?" A small smile appeared on his face. Vilkas sneered at him. It looked like Ulfric was enjoying this already. "It's about June." That was all Seradia had to say to make Ulfric take her seriously. "What about June?" He sat up and furrowed his eyebrows down.

June has helped Ulfric many times. If it wasn't for her they would of never gotten their excellent spot at Markarth. ' _June?_ ' Gromar furrowed his eyebrows down as he listened in more. "She's in trouble and we need your help." Seradia sounded like she was almost begging. Ulfric examined her for a moment and thatn got up from his chair. "This way." He walked down the steps and turned going into his war room with the three right behind him.

Once they entered the room Gromar quickly and quietly walked towards the room. He leaned his back against the wall right next to the doorway. "So what's June got herself into now?" Ulfric asked. "She's been taken by Thalmor and we think she's taking them to one of their bases." Seradia quickly explained. Ulfric furrowed his eyebrows down again as he tried to process it. "The Thalmor?" He rubbed his beard.

Gromar's eyes widened once he heard. ' _But why?_ ' He looked down at the floor with his eyebrows furrowed down. "I suppose that's not too surprising.." Ulfric murmured to himself. "She did help me in taking over most of their bases." Ulfric leaned forward on the war table and examined the map. "Which is why I came to you. You've taken out most of them right?" Seradia asked. "Almost. We think that there is at least one more around our area but it's been hard to find." Ulfric answered. "That just great.."Vilkas sighed frustrated.

"Well..I might have some idea." Ulfric looked at Vilkas. A small smile appeared on Seradia's face. "If the are base is hard to find than how do you know?" Vilkas crossed his arms. "We have an idea where it might be by the activity in the area." Ulfric pointed at a marker on the map. "But that's just an idea." Vilkas rubbed his forehead. Ulfric furrowed his eyebrows down at Vilkas and didn't like the way he was acting towards him. "An idea is better than nothing Vilkas." Seradia glared at him a little. Vilkas looked at her and than quickly looked away, he hated the fact that they were asking this man for help.

"A couple days ago I've sent some scouts out to investigate. Hopefully soon we will hear back from them." Ulfric stood up straight. Vilkas let out a loud sigh. "Something the problem boy?" Ulfric crossed his arms. "We don't have a "couple" more days. It's already been almost a week since the Thalmor took her. How much longer do you thinks he has?" Vilkas put his hands on the table and leaned forward looking at Ulfric. Ulfric just raised an eyebrow at him. ' _A week?!_ ' A pit formed in Gromar's stomach. Just thinking about the things that they could be doing to her made him sick. He had to help.

"Well if you're that impatient than I could give you the location I sent our scouts and go find it for yourself." Ulfric raised an eyebrow. "We would appreciate it Ulfric." Seradia quickly replied before Vilkas could. Ulfric nodded and turned around walking to a desk. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a map of the area. He circled the location. "This is where the camp we have set up is." He gave Seradia the map.

"Excuse me." Gromar quickly walked into the room. Everybody looked at him, Seradia blinked as she examined him. She recognized him from the Inn at Winterhold. "What is it Gromar?" Ulfric asked. "I want to come with you." He looked at him them all. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down at him. "Why?" He asked. "Because.." Gromar hesitated as he saw that everybody's eyes were on him. "Because June is my daughter.." He slowly answered. Everyone looked at him surprised, especially Vilkas. He remembered how June told him that her father was lost in the great war but..he's alive..

"You never told me this." Ulfric finally broke the silence. "Barely anyone knows this." Gromar replied. "Hmm.." Ulfric rubbed his beard. "So please you must let me help." Gromar pleaded to Ulfric. "It's not up to me." He nudged his head towards the three. Gromar's eyes went to them. They were staring at him still surprised. "I..I don't know..." Seradia looked at Vilkas and Farkas. "She's my daughter." Gromar pleaded again. Vilkas and Farkas exchanged looks and than looked back at him. "Alright." Vilkas nodded. Groma smiled in relief. "Allow me to gather my things and I will meet you at the stables outside." Gromar quickly turned around and left the room. Once he did everybody exchanged glances.

Ten minutes gone by and they were still standing by the stables. "Do you think he's telling the truth?" Farkas asked them. "I don't see why he would lie about it.." Seradia looked down at the ground. "We don't know anything yet. Let's just be careful." Vilkas crossed his arms. They nodded. "Or you could just ask me." Gromar walked up behind him making Vilkas jump. Vilkas quickly turned around. "Sorry it's just-" Gromar held up his hand making Vilkas stop. "Don't worry about it. I understand." Gromar smiled.

"June told me that you died in the war. But you clearly didn't." Vilkas got straight to it. "Death would of been a mercy. Which is a word that they seem to not know." Gromar sighed. They looked at him confused. "A few months after I left my family I was captured by the Thalmor. They attacked our camp while we were sleeping. Instead of killing me like the others they took me in for questioning. I was trapped there for..Gods I don't even know." Gromar rubbed the back of his head as he looked down at the ground.

"I was rescued by the Stormcloaks which is why I joined them. I went back to my home but it was gone but I found out that June was still alive from this young lady here." He motioned his hand towards Seradia. "So that's why you were looking for her." Seradia tapped her chin. "Yes. After I found out she was the Dragonborn I decided that it was best that we didn't meet yet. Well until now. If the Thalmor have her than I will do what I can to free her. I know how they work in getting..information..If that's even what they want from her.." Gromar the pit return to his stomach.

Vilkas clenched his jaw as he started to think about it. "So now you know my relationship with June. May I ask of your owns?" He looked up at them. They all exchanged glances and than looked at him. "We're her friends. We've all known June for a long time now." Seradia answered him. "I see." Gormar examined them for a bit and than smiled. Seradia looked at him confused. "Well, it's good to know that she wasn't alone all these years." Gormar walked past them. They watched him for a moment and than followed. "We better get moving if we want to get their before anything happens. They all nodded and followed close behind him.


	27. Chapter 27

After they left they had to make their way to Kynesgrove to meet back up with Ginji. The natives of Skyrim were not too fond of a Khajiit especially Windhelm so he thought it best he stay far away as he could from it. Kynesgrove was only a few miles away from Windhelm so it didn't take long for them to reach it. The hole way there Vilkas couldn't take his eyes off of Gromar. June never spoke of her father and now was his chance to find out what kind of a man he was but he wasn't sure how to go about it.

Vilkas lost his own father to the Great War and he wondered if maybe if Gromar knew him. The warmth from the Inn was a welcoming feeling when they got inside from the cold. Seradia looked around and she saw Ginji was sitting at one of the tables, it seemed like no one was bothering him. Ginji's ears twitched as he heard the door open and close. He turned seeing that they finally returned and brought a stranger with them.

Ginji got up from his seat and walked over. "Who is this?" He asked as he examined Gromar. "This is.." Seradia looked at Gromar. "My name is Gromar, I am June's father." He answered him. Ginji looked at him in disbelief. "That's not possible." Ginji's ears went down. "Her family was killed by bandits." Ginji looked the stranger from head to toe. ' _So that's what happened there.._ ' Gromar clenched his jaw as he imagined it in his mind. "Well..Not everyone.." He cleared his throat. "Before any of that happend I was sent to war." Gromar quickly explained.

"And you've been alive this hole time?" Ginji glared at him. "Well-" Ginji cut him off. "I don't want to hear any excuses. We don't have time for it. Right now you are not important to me." Ginji hissed his words. Gromar winced as if he had been stabbed in the chest. "Now. Please tell me you have some news." He looked over at Seradia. She examined him a bit surprised by his attitude towards Gromar but than slowly nodded. "Good. I've bought a room so we can discuss it in private, this way." With out another glance Ginji just started walking with them right behind him.

Once they entered the room Ginji shut the door behind them. "We have a map where the Stormcloaks are camped at. Their near an area they believe is the last base of the Thalmor. I bet it's their main one too." Seradia pulled out the map and spread it out on the table. She pointed at the circled area. Ginji rubbed his chin as he examined it. "It looks like it's not too far away, maybe a days journey if we leave first thing in the morning." Ginji kept looking at the map. "In the morning?" Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down. "Yes in the morning." Ginji sighed. "Why not now?" Vilkas crossed his arms. "Because I may have night vision but it doesn't mean you guys do. Besides that it's blowing snow out there and even I get cold." Ginji stood up straight.

Vilkas let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine." He turned around and left the room. He went up to the counter buying a few rooms for them and Gromar. Seradia rolled the map back up and gave Ginji a small smile and than left the room. Gromar and Farkas both walked out behind her. Gromar looked up seeing Vilkas already go into one of the rooms.

"Can I ask you something?" Gromar looked to Farkas. "Yeah." Farkas replied. "I've noticed how..What's his name? Vilkas. Has been acting when it comes to June. Are they?" Gromar asked. "Oh no. But I'm sure Vilkas wants them to be. He's cared about her for a long time." Farkas couldn't help but chuckle. "I see.." Gromar rubbed his beard and just stood there for a moment thinking. He than walked away and went into one of the room that Vilkas bought.

It had been a little over a week since they brought June here. Of course they kept her head covered like the others did so she wouldn't know where they were taking her. The moment they got there they took her into some kind of torture chamber and tied her to a table. She was weak, and her body ached in pain. They kept asking questions that she didn't have answers too and they didn't like that. Not only that, she's overheard them talking many times about having some kind of plan for her. She didn't like that and she knew that she wasn't going to last much longer.

She forgot how long it had been since she ate anything. The fact that she hasn't died from starvation yet was very surprising. June heard the door open and slam shut. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. The footsteps were slow but she knew it was the same elf as before. He was an expert at his job. "New day. New questions. New scars." The Thalmor torturer laughed as he walked over to a table that had all his little toys on it.

June sneered at him. She tried to move but her body was too weak. The Thalmor grabbed his knife and put it to her throat. "Tell me where the blades are." The tip of the knife hit her skin. "Why do you care about the blades?" She furrowed her eyebrows down at him. "They're a menace that needs to be taken care of." He dug the knife into her skin a little. "So tell me where they are." June winced in pain but kept her mouth shut. He sighed aggravated. "You really want to do this all over again? How much longer do you think you'll last?" He gave her a small cut on the neck.

She tensed up from it but tried to ignore the stinging pain from it. Her and the blades didn't get a long ever since they told her to kill Paarthurnax and she refused they haven't spoken. But it didn't mean she would give them up so easily. "Tell me where they are now!" He yelled. June looked away for a moment and than looked back at him. "Alright." Her face was serious. He looked at her a bit surprised and than a small grin came across his face. "I'm having a hard time speak, come closer." She whispered in a raspy voice.

The torturer raised an eyebrow and brought his face closer to hers. Once it got close enough she spit on him. "Ah!" He quickly stumbled back and wiped his face off. June laughed at him. He glared at her deeply, he walked back up to the table and slapped her hard across the face. He than grabbed her throat slightly choking her and brought his face back to hers. "You will break." He hissed through his teeth. "Never." June choked. He quickly sat up and was about to slap her again but the door opening behind him made him jump and turn around.

June slightly looked over and saw that it was Elenwen but there was someone else behind her. She couldn't quite see who it was till he stepped out from behind her. It was Ancano. When he saw her his eyes widened. From that she knew he had no idea she was here. "I have need of you Aron." Elenwen was talking to the torturer. "So tell me Elenwen!" June suddenly yelled making them all jump. She looked over at her. "Why send your lap dogs to do your dirty work for you? Why not come to me yourself?" June had a grin on her face.

"Hmph." Elenwen examined her as she slowly walked over. "I'd rather not get my hands dirty." Elenwen examined June's wounds. "Dirtier than they already are?" June raised an eyebrow at her. "You have blood on your hands that doesn't show. That's worse than killing others yourself." June's grin slowly disappeared. "Mock all you want, it will do you no good here." Elenwen grabbed June's face and turned it to the side so she could see the forming bruise that was given to her just moments ago. "Soon nothing you do will matter." Elenwen let go of June's face and wiped her hand off. "What's that suppose to mean?" June slowly looked back at her.

Elenwen chuckled as she put the rag back down on the table. She got back closer to June and leaned down close to her face. "It means soon we will have a force that no one will be able to break. Our time is coming. Neither the Empire or the Stormcloaks will be able to stop us. Not even you." The grin grew on her face as she slowly stood up straight. "Too bad you won't be there to see it." Elenwen turned around and walked away. June blinked and watched her in confusion.

June didn't know what was going on but she had a bad feeling about it all. "Ancano. Stay here and see if you can get anything else from her." Elenwen ordered. Ancano looked at her surprised and than slowly nodded. Her and the one named Aron left the room. Ancano looked up at her and slowly walked over. "You've been dreaming about this moment haven't you?" June asked with a chuckle. "Not exactly." Ancano sighed.

June looked at him a bit surprised but than just looked away from him. Ancano just stood there for a moment thinking. "It must of taken a lot to capture you." He slowly spoke. June didn't reply. "Did anyone..get caught in the cross fire?" He hesitantly asked. June looked at him surprised again. "Did Sera-" He cut himself off. "No." June quickly answered. He looked up at her. "No one was with me. I was ambushed alone. She is probably looking for me though." June examined his face. He looked away again and nodded. He looked relieved.

"So are you going to get to work?" June raised an eyebrow at him. "No." Ancano surprised her again. He just sat down in a chair that was next to the torture table. "Okay? Than can you tell me anything about what they want? I imagined they wanted my head for all the things I did but..." June trailed off. "I don't know. I'm not told much anymore ever sicne the insident in the college." Ancano leaned forward resting his hands on his knees. "I do know that they blame you for a lot of things and know that you know a lot." Ancano looked down at the floor.

"Like what?" June furrowed her eyebrows down. "Like where your father is." Ancano answered. June looked at him confused. "My..Father?" She slowly asked. "My father is dead." She stated. "No he's not." Ancano looked up at her. "He escaped us years ago, we think that the Stormcloaks rescued him." Ancano explained. "You must be mistaken than because my father did die." June was still in disbelief. "How would the Thalmor even know he was my father?" June asked. "Because we know he's been asking around about you for a long time now. We do have our contacts." Ancano looked back down at the floor.

June looked up at the ceiling trying to process it all. "Why would you tell me this?" She asked. Ancano just shrugged. "I'm not sure of anything anymore." He sighed. He surprised her. Something had changed in him, he wasn't as hateful as he used to be. "I still don't believe you." June could feel her anxiety rise and her stomach start to feel weird. ' _He must be mistaken.._ '

After what seemed like hours of wondering around they finally found the Stormcloak camp. When they approached it the Stormcloaks warned them to leave but than they saw Gromar and allowed them in. "So you're looking for the base too huh?" The commander of that camp asked them. They were all in his tent. The tent was large enough to have a table in the middle of it. "That's right." Gromar answered.

"Why if I may ask?" The commander raised an eyebrow at them. "They have our friend in there. We need to get her back." Seradia answered him. "I see." He rubbed his beard as he examined her. "Well, we've been out here for weeks with nothing. Until yesterday." A small smile appeared on his face. "Let me see that map that Ulfric gave you." He held out his hand. Seradia pulled out the map and gave it to him.

He spread it out on the table and pointed at a spot that was inside the circle that Ulfric made. "This is where we think they are. We've found tracks and trails leading to it." He explained. "How sure of this are you?" Vilkas asked crossing his arms. "We're very sure of this. I have a couple scouts-" He was cut off by two men rushing into the tent. "Sir!" They went right to him. "Speaking of the devils." He stood up straight and looked at them. "Report." He placed his hands behind his back.

"While we were scouting we saw Thalmor right out of the forest. We followed the trail back and found their base!" The scout had a small smile on his face. "Excellent!" The commander smiled. It seemed like at the same time Seradia and the others felt relieved and excited. "We need to go now." Vilkas started to walk out of the tent but the commander quickly walked around the table and stopped him. "No. You won't leave till we do." He said. Vilkas turned around and furrowed his eyebrows down at him. "What? Why?" He asked.

"Because if you get caught and you WILL get caught they will use your trail to get back to us. So you go when we go." He let go of his shoulder. Vilkas growled and stormed out. The others watched him and than turned back to the commander. "So when do we go?" Gromar asked. "Tonight. It's easier to take out their guards at night. They have less of them than." The commander smiled. "Come over here. I'll go over the plan with you." He walked back to the table and the others joined him.


	28. Chapter 28

Hours have passed and the sun was now behind the mountains and the sky was becoming dark fast. Gromar had his back against a tree as he listened to the plan. He watched Ginji walk by him, ever since they met Ginji has barely said anything to him let alone look at him. Gromar wondered what his relationship with June was. Seradia walked by him but before she could get far he quickly grabbed her arm stopping her.

Seradia looked at him a bit surprised. "How do June and Ginji know each other?" He asked. "They grew up together." Seradia answered him. "Grew up together?" He furrowed his eyebrows down confused. "Yeah, apparently after her home got destroyed Ginji's family saved her and took her in. You could just ask him." She gave him a small smile and walked away. Gromar blinked as he watched her and than turned his head to Ginji. He was in the distance talking to Vilkas.

Gromar had heard enough. He didn't want to ask anymore about it but knowing that June wasn't truley alone growing up made him smile. "Sir!" One of the scouts ran right past Gromar and into the tent. "Everything is ready. Just as you ordered." The scout reported. "Finally." The commander walked out of the tent. Gromar stood up straight and followed him. Vilkas and the others saw that everybody was gathering around so they joined them.

"Is it time?" Vilkas asked. "Just about. I want to go over the plan first." The commander answered Vilkas. He walked to a crate and set down the map of the area. He had circled where they found the base. "A few of my soldiers will stay hidden in the trees and take out what guards they have posted outside and than after that you four." He pointed to Vilkas and the others. "Can head inside with the rest of the soldiers and take care of what ever Thalmor are inside." Vilkas sneered at him.

"We don't care about the damn fight, we just want to get June." Vilkas leaned forward on the crate. The commander glared at him a bit. "We have given you the location of this base and not only that we are letting you come along. I say you owe us this." The commander leaned towards him. Vilkas sneered again and quickly turned away from him. "Besides that I'm not taking any chances of you messing this up. We have to do it fast and we have to do it right." The commander stood up straight. "Now soldiers follow me." He started to walk and the others followed him. ' _This better work.._ ' Vilkas was feeling anxious. June was so close and yet he still couldn't reach her.

Ancano was still sitting in the room with June. She had passed out from either starvation or exhaustion. Either way he knew that she wasn't going to last much longer. God's only knew how long she had been with out food. Ancano sighed as he took his eyes away from her. He supposed that he could help her but he knew that the Thalmor would have his head.

Though he didn't agree with what they were doing he was still loyal and would die for them. ' _How long has it been?_ ' He wondered as he looked up at one of the small windows. He could barely see through it but it looked like that it was now well dark outside. Ancano got up from his chair and looked at June one last time. He was relieved to see that she was still breathing and walked away leaving the room.

As he walked up the large stairs he started to hear strange noises from upstairs. He furrowed his eyebrows down as he tried to figure out what it was. It didn't take long for him to realize that it was the sound of battle. He could hear the clashing of swords and the yelling of his kin. Ancano broke out into a run up the stairs as he summoned his magic. ' _How were we discovered?_ ' He finally reached the door and quickly opened it.

"Over here!" He heard a familiar voice yell from the other room. "I found another door!" He heard the voice again. He quickly entered the room and saw that they haven't reached this part yet but this part of the base was usually empty due to the fact that that is where they brought their prisoners. He jumped as he saw a Thalmor's body fell threw the door. He stood there and watched as four people ran through the door. They stopped and looked at him.

He tensed up once he saw that one of them was Seradia. Their eyes met and they all just stared at each other. "What do you want to do?" Farkas asked her quietly. "He's in our way." Vilkas growled. Ancano quickly looked away from for a moment and than let out a sigh. He slowly approached them, as he did they readied their weapons. Seradia just stood there watching him.

"Through that door and down the stairs you will find June." Ancano pointed at the open door he came from. They all looked at him surprised. "How do we know it's not a trap?" Vilkas asked. "Do you really have time to be worried about that?" Ancano sneered at him. "At any moment our generals will return and you will be defeated." Ancano stepped to the side. "Also I know June doesn't have much time left. She's had a lot taken out on her." Ancano slowly looked down.

They exchanged looks and than looked back at him. "Why are you doing this?" Gromar asked. "Does it matter!" Ancano yelled. "Just go already!" He yelled again. They all nodded and than took off running past him, except for Seradia. She walked up to him and their eyes met. "Thank you." She whispered. He just nodded. "Also, you may want to wait a bit before going outside. The Nord's will probably kill you." She warned him. He looked at her surprised and than nodded again. She looked at him one last time and than took off running after the others.

They hurried down the stairs, Vilkas felt like it was never ending and they just couldn't get to the bottom fast enough. But when they finally did reach the bottom he was the first to enter the room. He quickly looked around and in the distance he saw June tied to a table. He felt his heart leap and than quickly ran over to her along with the others. "June!" He called to her. Vilkas placed his hand on the side of her face but she didn't move.

When Gromar reached her he felt like he was going to be sick from the site of his daughter. She had been beaten, starved, and injured in so many other ways. He could see the anger in Vilkas's eyes by seeing it as well but right now he was just focusing on June. They found the keys hanging on the wall nearby. Seradia handed them to Vilkas and he started to quickly unlock the cuffs that held her down to the table.

He finally got the last cuff off and once he started to slide his arms underneath her she suddenly jumped and started swinging at him thinking it was one of the Thalmor. "June! June!" He quickly grabbed her wrists. June struggled but she slowed down once she saw who it was. "Vilkas?" She whispered in a weak voice. "I'm here." He placed his hands on both sides of her face. "Finally." She replied with a weak chuckle. Vilkas smiled and sighed. He quickly scooped her up into his arms and seemed like once he did she fell back asleep. She was too weak to move on her own.

Gromar was watching from the distance, she hadn't seen him yet and he wasn't sure if she should. He was just relieved to see that she was still alive. "Alright now let's hurry and get back to the camp." Gromar quickly walked up to them. "Why the camp? We should get her to a healer." Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down. "She won't last that long. We need to get her some food and actual rest." Gromar argued. "I can heal her to the best of my abilities when we get there." Seradia assured Vilkas. He looked at her and than nodded.

They quickly made their way out of the room. Seradia saw that Ancano was now gone. She wondered why he decided to help them but that wasn't important. What was important was getting back. It seemed like most of the fighting was finished, for a Thalmor base there wasn't that much resistance which was very odd. Seradia felt like it was too easy. As they left the base she couldn't help but feel like something was off about it all. They thought that they were in the clearing when really something off in the distance was watching them, and waiting.

Once they made it back to the camp the stormcloaks prepared a tent for June. Vilkas laid her down in it and Seradia got started on healing her while the others gathered healing supplies for her. Seradia removed June's armor and placed her hands over June and began her healing magic. It took the others a moment but they were able to get what they needed. Vilkas brought the supplies in and set them down next to Seradia.

"Thank you." She said slightly looking at the supplies. She saw that Vilkas was jus standing there. She looked up at him. Vilkas looked at her as well. "Is there anything else?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "No." He shrugged. "Well than you should go." She turned back to June. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down a bit confused. "I'm going to have to remove all of her clothing in order to heal her properly and I don't want a peeper in here while I do it." Seradia quickly explained as she looked back up at him. "Peeper?" He scratched the back of his head as he walked out of the tent and closed the flap behind him.

He looked around and saw Gromar was standing in the distance talking to Ginji. It seemed like now that they finally had June and knew that she was okay that the tension has gone down a bit around them. Vilkas walked over and as he did they both looked at him. "Is she okay?" Gromar asked. Vilkas nodded. "Good." Gromar looked down relieved. "I'm probably going to head out soon." Gromar rubbed the back of his neck. "Why?" Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down. "Don't you want to see June?" He asked.

Gromar let out a small sigh. "I do. More than you could ever know but..It's probably best that she doesn't see me. Who know's what could happen." Gromar spoke quietly. "But that's right." Gromar looked at him a bit confused. "You don't know what could happen. Not today nor tomorrow. That's why you should see her as soon as you get the chance. I never knew my father. He died in the Great War just as she believes you have." Vilkas spoke in a calm voice. "She could be angry about seeing you or happy. Either way at least she knows you're alive and out there." Vilkas crossed his arms.

Gromar just stood there and stared at him for a moment. He slowly looked back down. "You..have a point.." He admitted. "I'll think about it." With out another glance Gromar turned and walked away. Vilkas and Ginji both watched him. "You're going to stay right?" Vilkas looked at Ginji. "Of course. There are many things that June and I have to discuss." Ginji stood up straight and walked away. Vilkas watched him and than looked up at the night sky. For the first time since this all started he felt like he could relax.

It didn't take long for Seradia to fix up June. A couple hours later and they all saw June walk out of the tent and back in her armor. Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down and quickly ran to her. "What are you doing up? You should be resting!" Seradia examined her. "Shouldn't I say the same of you? It's well past dark." June walked past her. "June I'm serious!" Seradia quickly went after her. "You shouldn't push yourself!" Seradia had to walk fast the keep up with June.

June suddenly stopped making Seradia run right into her. Seradia stumbled back and looked at her confused. "Where are we?" June looked around at all the soldiers staring at her. "Where at a Stormcloak camp." Seradia answered. "Stormcloaks? I guess that explains how you were able to get through the base." June looked around some more. "Your armor is all banged up why aren't you wearing the cloths I had set out in there for you?" Seradia asked noticing her armor. "I'm more comfortable in this." June answered still not looking at her.

Seradia rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Don't be stubborn." June jumped from the sudden deep voice. She turned seeing Vilkas walking up to her. "Stubborn? No I'm not stubborn. At the moment I'm starving." June crossed her arms. "There's food over there on that table." Vilkas pointed back with his thumb. June looked over and than started to walk past him. "Oh you're welcome by the way." Vilkas crossed his arms. June stopped and turned around looking at him. "For?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Vilkas turned towards her. "For saving your life." Vilkas gave her a crooked smile.

"Oh right. Yea thank you for taking so long and almost getting me killed." June placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down at her. Before he could get another word out she quickly turned around and walked to the table. Vilkas sneered and turned around walking away. "Ungrateful little.." He mumbled as he walked past Seradia. She watched him and than looked back at June, she couldn't help but chuckle a little at the situation.

Moving did cause June some pain but she knew if she didn't get something to eat she wouldn't get too far anyways. She couldn't remember the last time she had a meal. She filled her plate up and started to dig in. "June." She jumped and looked to the side. It was Ginji. "Ginji?" She slowly put her food down. "It's good to see you're okay." Ginji smiled as he took a seat next to her. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I got your letter." Ginji answered her. June slowly looked down at the table. "The one who kidnapped you. Was it the same one who-" Ginji cut himself off. "Yes." June quickly answered. "Her name is Maven." June looked down at her plate. "I see." Ginji tapped his nail on the table. "What are you going to do about it?" He asked quietly. She quickly looked up at him a bit surprised. "What do you think?" She furrowed her eyebrows down at him. "So you're going to get revenge?" He asked.

June clenched her jaw and looked back down. "More than that now." She answered quietly. "What will it solve though?" Ginji let out a sigh. "What do you mean!? You know-" She stood up from the table and yelled at him but he quickly looked up at her making her stop. "I know that I have moved on. As much as I have grieved my mothers death I know she wouldn't want me to dwell on it. She wouldn't want you to dwell on it either." He slowly stood up.

"I did move on." She quickly looked away. "But than.." A flash of memory came to her mind. The memory of when her and Brynjolf returned and Maven had them fight each other. "She's never left me alone.." June whispered. "Until she's dead. She'll never leave me alone.." June clenched her fists. "If you kill her than you know that others will look at you like a murderer. She is the Yarl of Riften, you would be branded a criminal." Farkas had walked up and inturrupted them.

June quickly looked away. "I don't care.." She said quietly. "Yes you do. I know you do." Ginji crossed his arms. He examined the large scar on her face and the look in her eyes. She had definitely changed over the years. "You don't know me anymore Ginji.." She kept her eyes down. "You got to grow up with family back in your home land but I...I didn't have anybody for a long time." June clenched her fists. June suddenly felt like she wasn't hungry anymore. She could feel eyes on her and it made her feel very uncomfortable around him now. "I think..I think I'm going to call it night." With out another glance she turned and started to walk away.

"Wait." Ginji tried to stop her but she just ignored him and kept walking. Gromar had been watching from the distance. He couldn't believe how beautiful she had grown, to him she was a spitting image of her mother. He thought about intervening and talking to her when Ginji and her were arguing but he decided to stay out of it and that he would speak to her in the morning. For right now, she had been through enough and needed her rest.


	29. Chapter 29

The next day was a rainy day, June could hear the rain drops fall on the side of her tent. But that wasn't all she heard. She was awaken by a loud scream and the sounds of fighting. It took her a moment to realize what was going on but not long. She quickly jumped up grabbing her bow and running outside. She ran outside and saw the Stormcloak soldiers lying on the ground dead.

Once she looked up she had to quickly dodge an arrow that was flying right for her. She looked in the direction and saw that it was the Thalmor. They had found the camp and ambushed them while they were asleep. "Shit!" She quickly got to her feet and shot an arrow at the one who attacked her. The arrow hit him in the chest making him fall to the ground but once he fell three more came charging right for her.

But it wasn't just the Thalmor that was attacking, no, there were others there. Others that June did not recognize. They wore masks and strange robes, they were summoning monsters that looked like they came from the very debts of oblivion. June looked around her quickly and only saw the bodies of the Stormcloaks lay around her, she didn't see her friends anywhere. Before she could even think of what to do the Thalmor had her trapped. Several of them surrounded her. She quickly took out her sword and held it out in front of her, she didn't know how long she would last against all them but she knew she wasn't going to go down with out a fight.

Before they could charge her Vilkas and Farkas came charging in taking down a few of them. "Come on this way!" June heard a man yell. She quickly looked and than froze. It was Gromar her father, she couldn't believe it but this was no time to think. Without hesitating she quickly took off and ran right by him with Vilkas and Farkas right behind her. "Come on hurry!" Seradia yelled. June saw that Seradia and Ginji were a head of them. Once they caught up to them they ran right beside them.

They had no choice but to run into the tree's hoping that they would loose them in the forests but it seemed to only make it more difficult to run. The deeper they ran into the forest the more difficult it as for them to keep themselves from tripping over roots and bushes. The cold wind was burning June's lungs, her legs started ache and were begging for her to stop but they couldn't stop. Non of the Stormcloaks were alive and they could hear the footsteps of the army right behind them.

June could see a split opening in the distance through the trees. A feeling of relief started to grow in her as they got closer. Once they got out in the opening maybe they could take out one by one as they run out of the forest. That feeling of relief didn't last long, once they jumped out of the trees they were soon greeted by a huge cliff that seemed like if anyone fell off it, they wouldn't survive. They all had to come to a quick stop, the mud made it hard and it almost made June slip off the cliff but Vilkas quickly grabbed her stopping her.

She stood up straight and they all looked down the cliff. It was a long fall and at the bottom was rushing water. The hard rain made the water rise fast. "Dammit.." June breathed out. They quickly turned around about to make another run for it but the Thalmor and the strange enemies she saw before spilled from the forest and quickly surrounded them backing them up to the cliff. "Shit!" June looked at them all.

"What do we do?" Seradia asked. "There's too many of them." Farkas tightened his grip on his sword. "We have no choice!" Ginji yelled. "You're right!" They all heard a voice yell from the back of the giant army in front of them. They saw a woman through the army and to the front, she wasn't a Thalmor. She was one of the other strang ones, her voice had an accent. One that June never heard before. "Non of Tamriel has a choice now! The end is coming and it will be bloody!" She laughed. "Someone likes the sound of their own voice!" June yelled at her.

The woman sneered at her and than just laughed. "Bark all you like false one! I advice you pray to whatever gods you have now!" The woman yelled at her. "False one?" June furrowed her eyebrows down. "That's right! I call you false one because that is what you are! After today no more will your lies spread deciever!" The woman yelled and pointed at her. "Kill her! Kill her now!" She yelled again. Before they could act one of the others quickly summoned an ice spike and shot it out right for her.

June froze as she saw the frozen sphere heading right for her. "Look out!" Vilkas's voice echoed in her mind. Right before it hit her she quickly ducked falling to the ground. For a second it seemed like everything went quiet and the only noise she could hear was the spilling of blood and a cough. She sat up and slowly turned around and saw that ice spike hit Seradia instead. Seradia stood there not sure of what just happened, she slowly looked down and saw the spike was right through her. She slowly raised her hand underneath it and looked at it seeing a pool of blood dripped into her palm.

She slowly looked up at June as a stream of blood ran out of her mouth. In that moment, everything froze. "No." June whispered. Seradia felt her head become light and her strength quickly fade. She slowly fell backwards and for a moment she thought she was flying but no, she was falling. "No!" June yelled quickly jumping from the ground. She ran towards Seradia reaching out for her hand. Seradia watched her in blurry vision, she reached out but June was just too far away and she was too late.

Their fingers touched before she completely fell off the cliff. June fell to the ground right at the cliff. "Sera!" She yelled as she watched her friend fall to her death.

As Seradia fell she reached out her hand again towards June. Seradia's body slowly went numb as she watched June get farther and farther away. Her vision slowly went black and than she suddenly felt the freezing water hit her skin and the tide take her away.

June's bottom lip trembled as she slowly sat up. "No.." She started shake. Everybody was in shock. It felt like everything was standing still, Farkas stood there in disbelief, his jaw hanging low. They were all in shock and stared at the spot where she fell as if she was still there. "No." She said a bit louder as she slowly looked at her hands. Some of Seradia's blood on her hand had gotten on June's fingers when their fingers slightly touched but it was only a drip.

Her breathing became hard and her rage slowly rose inside her. She slowly turned around with her nose twitching in anger. She could feel her heart beat increase from the sudden blood flow in her veins. "No!" She screamed as loud as she could. She got up and grabbed her bow, everything went red as she quickly shot an arrow out hitting the woman right in the chest. Once the woman hit the ground the large army charged right for them. Arrow after arrow, one by one they went down. She would be damned if any of them survived.

"Ahhh!" Farkas yelled as he quickly pierced his sword through one of them and than slashed some more down joining in on June's rage killing. The others did not just sit back, they quickly charged at the army and fought as if they were beast's in human form. June didn't care if they lived or died, all she cared about was taking out as many of the bastards as she could. ' _Sera.._ ' Seradia's face flashed into June's mind, once it did so many memories of her came flooding. She felt tears running down her face as she kept shooting her arrows.

She quickly ran out of arrows but that didn't stop her, she quickly drew her blade and charged right into the middle of the army. One by one they felt her blade. June stabbed her blade into one of the Elves and than yanked his shield right from his hand. Another came charging at her but instead of blocking the blow with the shield she hit them with the shield and than cut their throat. She than threw the shield knocking a few of them off their feet, before they could get up Vilkas and Ginji killed them.

A Thalmor ran up right behind her swinging his sword but before it hit her Gromar quickly came and blocked it with his shield. He knocked the Elf back with his shield and than stabbed him. June and Gromar fought back to back taking out as many as they could. Ginji was faster than all of them, he was even using his claws to tear open their throats. Vilkas and Farkas were taking many out at once with their giant swings from their great swords.

Not only did they have the Thalmor to deal with they had the other strange one's as well. They had powerful magic and began to summon their creatures. But they were still no match for the raging team. Nothing was going to stop them, not till they were all did. Ginji took care of the monsters and the others took care of the casters. June was getting slashed all over, she even got hit by an arrow but she didn't let it stop her. Any control she might of had before was now lost. It was the same for the others, they didn't let anything stop them.

The battle was long and bloody, but finally June had just killed the last one. The ground below them was soaked in blood, a lot of it was probably theirs. Once the last one fell to his death it seemed like June's injuries and pain hit her all at once. She dropped her blade and fell to her hands and knees. She was breathing hard and each breath was painful. Every part of her hurt but they did it. And that's all that mattered to her.

She jumped a little as she heard a painful cough. She turned her head and saw that the woman was still alive. June sneered and quickly grabbed her blade getting back up. She slowly walked to the woman, the woman was holding onto the arrow and was clearly in pain. June kicked off her mask and behind it was a Dark Elf woman with black eyes. June put her foot on her throat and watched her struggle to breath. Vilkas slowly stood up and looked over, as did the others.

Instead of begging for her life like June thought she would she laughed. It was a painful laugh but it was still a laugh non the less. "It doesn't matter.." She choked out. "Soon, Lord Miraak will rise once again and claim his place!" The woman grabbed June's boot. "So enjoy your little victory while you can, it will be your last." A grin slowly formed on her face. June glared at her deeply and than broke her neck with her foot.

She slowly lifted her foot off the corpse and just stood there. Her blade slowly fell out of her hands. June felt numb and no more tears fell from her eyes. She slowly looked up at the sky, the only thing she could feel now was the cold rain across her face. The blood that covered them was soon washed away by the rain as was the blood on the ground. The rain ran it off the cliff and into the river making it's color change.

June quickly looked forward hearing shuffling. It was Farkas, he stumbled forward and onto a tree. He laid his forehead on it ignoring the rough bark against it. He felt a lump rise up in his throat and he could no longer hold back the tears. June clenched her jaw as she watched him. Vilkas walked over and put his hand on his brother's shoulder but Farkas just shoved it away. He stood up straight and walked away. ' _Why did this happen.._ ' June's heart than started to ache and her tears quickly returned. ' _Who is Miraak?_ '


	30. Chapter 30

So I'm trying to decide if I want to start a new story after this or just keep posting chapters in this one. I'm afraid of making it too long ^_^". Please tell me what you guys think! I would appreciate it a lot! I hope you're enjoying it so far. (Yes this is the beginning to the Dragonborn quest. I enjoyed that quest but I feel like it could've been better so I'm doing it my version.)

* * *

Hours after the battle they made their way back to the camp and rounded up all the bodies putting them in a pile. It took them a while but once they were done they set the pile on fire putting the souls to rest. Not a word had been said. The only thing that was heard was the wind, the rain had stopped a couple of hours ago. They cleaned up the camp site the best they could. They re pitched a couple of the tents. They knew that they weren't going anywhere for a while.

Vilkas had tried to approach Farkas a few times but Farkas just pushed by him ignoring him completely. June stood there watching the bodies burn, she was hugging herself and shivering. They were all still dripping wet from the rain and the cold wind was just making things worse. Gromar slowly walked up and stood beside her, she felt his presence but she didn't look at him. It was still hard to believe that her father was there but at the moment, she didn't care.

Gromar examined June a bit, he looked at the spot on her back where an arrow had hit her earlier. It stopped bleeding but it was an open wound just like the rest. They all needed to be patched up. "We need to get your wounds cleaned." Gromar whispered to her. June clenched her jaw as she just kept watching the giant fire. The image of Seradia falling didn't leave her mind neither did the laughter of that Dark Elf woman. Non of it made sense to her, she had no idea who this Miraak person was or why he would want her dead. The main thing that bothered her about it though was why the Thalmor were involved, what did they have to do with all of this?

"June?" Gromar whispered again. June slightly looked at him, she examined the tattoo on his face, it was the same as hers. It was really him. She slowly looked back away, her eyes went to the ground. June clenched her jaw again as a lump started to rise in her throat. "Was.." She cleared her throat and tried to swollow the lump back down. "Was it my fault?" She slowly asked quietly. The thought of it brought tears to her eyes. "What?" He quietly asked. "Sera..Was it my fault that she-" Gromar quickly cut her off. "No." He said quickly.

June tightened her grip on her arms and kept her eyes to the ground. "But it was meant for me...I-if I didn't move out of the way..If I just.." Her voice started to shake. "There was no way that you knew that was going to happen." Gromar stepped closer to her. June's bottom lip started to tremble, once Gromar saw he slowly wrapped his arms around his daughter and brought her into a hug.

June's head laid on his chest, she could hear his heart beat. She thought she would never feel her fathers arms again and it was a welcoming feeling. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and hugged her tightly. Vilkas watched from the distance, he clenched his jaw as he tried thinking of ways to approach June but he knew that for right now the only one she needed was her father.

Ginji finally finished up collecting belongings that were the soldiers that died. They were going to return them to Windhelm so that the families knew what happened. He sat down on the ground and let out a sigh. Vilkas looked over at him and than walked over. Ginji looked up at him and than looked back down. "Everything's a mess." Ginji said with a sigh. "Well considering what happened here.." Vilkas started to look around.

"No not the camp." Ginji got up from the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. "This hole situation. I don't even know where to begin to understand it." He walked a few steps away from Vilkas. "Later we need to go back and see if we can find anything on those..people." Ginji turned back around and looked at him. "I know." Vilkas watched him. "You and I will go later, we'll leave the others here." Vilkas nudged his head towards them. "Why?" He jumped and turned seeing that June was behind him now. "I just thought it would be best." He answered.

June crossed her arms. "Well whatever you think is best is wrong. I'm going too, I need to find out just as much as you." She furrowed her eyebrows down at him. Vilkas clenched his jaw and than slowly nodded. "You're right." He cleared his throat. She looked at him a bit surprised and than walked away. Vilkas looked up and saw that Gromar was standing in the same spot he was in before and was watching them. Once Vilkas's eyes went to him, Gromar slowly turned away and walked away.

An hour later June, Vilkas, and Ginji went back to the battle scene. "What do you think we should do with all of these corpses?" Ginji asked. "Just let them rot." June sneered. Ginji stared at her for a moment and than turned away. June looked around carefully, she found the woman's body and walked over to it. June knelt down next to it and started going through the pockets and satchels. Vilkas walked over to her and stood behind her watching.

June slowly pulled out a folded letter that was stained with blood. "What is it?" Vilkas asked. June opened it up and read what she could. "It's orders to kill me." June answered him. "They traveled from Morrowind, they took ship from Solstheim to Windhelm." June stood up and gave Vilkas the letter. He read it for himself. "But why?" He scratched the side of his face. "I don't know." June let out a sigh and than walked towards the spot that Seradia fell off of.

She carefully walked to the edge and looked over it, she watched the rushing water. Vilkas looked up and walked over to her. "Do you think.." June swallowed hard. "Do you think she could of survived?" She asked quietly. Vilkas looked at her and than looked down, he clenched his jaw. "June.." He rubbed the back of his neck. "She could of.." June kept looking down at the water. "June you saw what I saw, she an ice spike sticking right through her. If that didn't kill her than the current did." Vilkas quietly spoke. "Don't sugar coat it or anything.." June frowned.

"I feel like.." June placed her hand on her chest. "I feel like she could of.." Her heart started to ache. "We should look." She quickly turned around looking at him. Vilkas looked into her eyes and he could them begin to water. "Where would we look?" He shook his head. June slowly looked down and clenched her jaw. "Well..I want to look." She told him. "Okay.." Vilkas slightly looked down. He felt like it wouldn't do any good but he wasn't in the mood for argueing, he was trying to figure out what was going on.

June looked at Vilkas once more and than walked by him. Before she could ge far he quickly turned around and grabbed her arm stopping her. "Wait.." He started to pull her towards him. She looked up at him a bit confused. "Come here." He pulled her towards him. "What?" She furrowed her eyebrows down. "Just.." He placed his hands on her cheeks. "After we got you from the Thalmor we were attacked and witnessed one of our friends die. We haven't had a moment, I just..Need a moment." He slowly leaned down and placed his forehead on hers.

"Vilkas.." She slowly looked into his eyes. He looked into hers, she placed her hand on one of his. "Will you help me look?" She asked him. Vilkas nodded. June let out a small sigh. "We should get back. Prepare for..What ever comes next." Vilkas slowly let go of her face and stood up straight. June nodded and they both walked back to camp along with Ginji.

When they returned Farkas was sitting next to the camp fire watching the flames, June saw Gromar packing things. "What are you doing?" She asked walking up to him. "I need to return to Windhelm." He answered. "What?" She furrowed her eyebrows down. "I need to tell Ulfric what's happened and I need to get these things to the soldiers families." Gromar stood up straight putting the bags on his back. June looked at him sad. Gromar placed his hand on the side of her face and gave her a small smile. "I know our time together wasn't the best and it was short but..It was good to see you again." He rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "This won't be the last time we see each other. I promise you that." He smiled.

June nodded and looked down. He placed a kiss on her forehead and than let go of her face. Gromar stood up straight and looked at the others and gave them a nod, he looked at Vilkas and stared at him for a bit. They all said their goodbyes and than he left. June and Vilkas sat down in front of the fire while Ginji went to where his things were. Farkas was pulling grass from the ground and staring into the fire watching the flames dance. Watching them reminded him of the first night they camped while looking for June. He remembered how they almost kiss and regretted that they never did.

Farkas frowned and looked down. June and Vilkas both were staring at him trying to find words to say. "I never got to tell her." Farkas spoke quietly. Vilkas clenched his jaw and June quickly looked down. The more she thought about it the more it angered her. She quickly got up from the ground, Vilkas and Farkas both watched her a bit confused. "Why are you guys assuming she's already dead? She could be alive, and we need to look!" She yelled at them a little making them wince.

After she realized what she had did, she quickly looked away and walked away from them. "Where are you going?" Vilkas asked. "For a walk." June replied rather harshly.

(*)(*)(*)(*)

Just outside a small hut an old woman was sitting out on her deck in her chair mixing herbs. She had them a small bowl and began to mash them together till they turned into paste as she watched the river flow by. Once the herbs were all mixed together she got up from her chair and slowly walked into her home. She sat down on the edge of the bed. In the bed laid a young woman who was badly injured. She had a blood soaked bandage on her stomach, she was soaking wet and was running a high fever. Though she was unconscious the old woman could see that she was shivering uncontrollably. "I hope this works." She started to apply the herbs.


	31. Chapter 31

Farkas, Vilkas and June decided to go searching even though Vilkas knew it wouldn't do any good. Ginji decided to stay back at the camp. It took them a while to find their way to the river that was below the cliff, once they did they searched for hours. The sun was beginning to set and the rain had returned. They didn't know how far they walked but it was definitely far.

"We really should start heading back." Vilkas walked up to Farkas and June. They were all soaking wet and cold from the rain. "No we haven't checked over there yet." June pointed out in front of them. She was out of breath, they haven't stopped to take a break or anything. "June." Vilkas sighed. Farkas looked down clenching his jaw. "You know as much as I do that we're not-" June quickly cut him off. "Fine than if you're done than go." June turned around glaring at him.

Vilkas looked at her and than looked at his brother who was still looking down at the ground. "I'm not leaving you here alone. You'll drive yourself mad with this." Vilkas took a couple steps towards her. "I'm not stopping till I know I've looked everywhere." June glared at him again. "You're going to freeze to death if you-" She cut him off again. "I don't care! Like I said, if you're done than go. I'm not done." Her tone was serious. She looked at him once more and than turned around walking off. Vilkas sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Farkas, what do you want to do?" He slowly asked his brother. Farkas just stood there for a moment. "Let's just go." He than turned around and started heading back. Vilkas watched him, he looked back to June once more and than followed his brother.

When they returned to camp they saw that Ginji had already called it a night. They noticed that he had been acting weird since what happened earlier that day but who could blame him. Vilkas and Farkas went into separate tents. Vilkas started to dry himself off till June popped up into his mind. He lowered the town down and looked up trying to the think. He let out a frustrated sigh and threw the town down on the ground. Vilkas walked out of the tent to go find June.

Vilkas shivered as he walked along the river. It seemed like the rain was never going to end. He could hear the drops hitting the water and it was slightly peaceful. "June!" He called out her name. He squinted his eyes looking around carefully. "June!" He called again. "Over here!" He heard her voice in the distance. Vilkas took off in a run towards her.

It wasn't long till he could see her shape through the heavy rain. She was kneeling down and looking at something. "What are you doing?" Vilkas asked as he came to a stop right behind her. June dug through the mud and Vilkas saw that she picked up something. She wiped the mud away and beneath the thick layer an emerald glowed. June clenched her jaw as she looked at it. "It's Sera's.." She slowly stood up.

Vilkas moved to the side of her and looked at it. "Could it mean-" Vilkas cut her off. "June stop it." He quickly took her hands and made her face him. "What." She looked away from him. "You're not doing anyone good by doing this. You saw what we all saw, she was my friend too but.." Vilkas slowly looked down. "I know that she is probably dead but..I at least want to find..Something more.." June bit her lower lip as the very thought came to her mind.

Vilkas looked back at her, he could see the sadness and grief on her face. He slowly lifted her face up, she looked up and their eyes met. Vilkas slowly lifted his hand up and placed it on the side of her face. They didn't know what to say to each other but they didn't really need to say anything. Vilkas's warm hand was a welcomed feeling on June's cold face. June quickly looked down away from him, Vilkas looked at her confused.

He saw a small smile curve on her face. "I bet Camilla is worried sick about you." She whispered. "We're not together anymore." Vilkas lifted her face back up. She looked at him a bit surprised. "Why not?" She couldn't help but ask. Vilkas just stared into her eyes for a moment and than a small crooked smile appeared on his face. "Because my heart belongs to someone else." He whispered. June's eyes widened, he used the same words on her that she did to him not long ago.

' _Is he talking about me?_ ' She wondered till she saw his face coming closer to hers, than it became clear and this time she didn't move away. He slowly placed his lips onto hers and drew her into a passionate kiss. Vilkas wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him, once he did she felt all of her emotions rise at once. Tears came flooding from her eyes. Vilkas could taste them as they kissed more but he didn't stop.

Vilkas gave her one last deep kiss and than slowly pulled back from her. He layed his forehead on hers and they both closed their eyes taking in the moment. Vilkas felt June let out a cold sigh and than start to shiver. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "Come on." He stood up straight. "Let's get back." He rubbed her cheek and than put his hands down. She nodded and followed him back.

When they returned they saw that Farkas and Ginji were fast asleep. June was about to go into her own tent went Vilkas quickly stopped her by grabbing her hand. She looked at him confused. "You don't have to sleep alone tonight." Vilkas slowly pulled her close to him. She looked up at him for a moment. She really didn't want to be alone so she gave him a small smile and nodded. They both went into the tent and laid down together, June wrapped in Vilkas's warm arms. They both listened to the rain hitting the tent and slowly fell asleep.

 **END**

* * *

 **Next story: The Beginning  
**


End file.
